Head Space
by parris411
Summary: Set after X3. Rogue discovers the cure isn't perminint. When the mansion is attacked, her powers return and she gains Pyro's presence in her mind. Unlike the others she's absorbed Pyro refuses to fade away and he is determined on taking control. R
1. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Description: Rogue discovers the cure isn't permanent and is devastated. One night when the mansion is attacked by the brotherhood her powers return and she gains Pyro's presence in her mind. Unlike the other energy's she absorbs Pyro refuses to fades away and tries everything he can to rip Rogue's mind apart. Now the x-men are on a hunt for a way to help Rogue but will Pyro let them.

* * *

It was a cold Autumn evening and Rogue was on her way to Storm's office, she had pulled her out of class for something important. She wondered if Logan was back, that would make everything perfect. The last few months had passed in a perfect dream for her, everything was perfect , except the fact that Logan had left soon after Jeans death, but Rogue suspected he would be back. Everything was looking up for the mutant community, Magneto was no longer a threat and Hank had been named a Senate, showing just how far everything had come. But the best part of everything for Rogue was Bobby, they were perfect, not that they didn't have little fights now and again. Rogue was sure no boy in the world was as loving and caring as Bobby, he knew how to please her physically and emotionally.

Rogue tapped lightly on Storms office before opening the door. 'You wanted me?'

'Rogue, come in, sit down.' Storm said with a forced smile on her face. Storm had taken over the Professors office, she hadn't changed a thing, she was sure Storm still kept the pencils in the same place. She quickly closed the the door and took her seat beside Storm on the little couch to the left of the room.

'What did you want to see me about?'

'Child I have something important to tell you,' She fell silent and Rogue waited for her to continue. As she took her hand only one thought crossed her mind. _This isn't going to be good news. _'The cure isn't permanent.' Rogue froze, the shock of Storms word's taking a few seconds to settle in. Suddenly she began shaking and gasped. Loud unnatural sobs broke from her chest as she realised she would never be able to touch again. Storm let her rest her head on her shoulder as she continued to cry her whole body shaking viciously.

'Rogue you must calm down, the effects of the cure will ware off faster if your under too much emotional stress.' _Easier said then done when your a teenager. _Quickly she pieced herself together and stopped crying, she'd be damned if she got her powers back quicker than necessary. Once she was sure she had her emotions where under check she spoke, barely a whisper 'How long?'

'I'm not sure, it's different for everybody.'

Rogue sat in her bedroom wondering how she was supposed to react to the news that she had never expected to come, that she didn't want to come. The cure wasn't permanent, soon Rogue would have her powers back and she'd never be able to touch anyone again. She'd never be able to give Logan a handshake, she'd never be able to hug Storm without fear of toching her and she'd never be able to kiss Bobby without killing him. Rogue rolled onto her stomach on her bed and wondered if she would survive having her power again. It had taken her so long at the beginning to get used to it, would it be harder now that she knew how isolated it felt. She hadn't told Bobby yet, she wasn't sure how to. It wasn't something she wanted to have a long discussion about but it wasn't something she could just causally say.

_He's going to find out sooner or later you it's better it comes from you rather then some random person, _Rogue sighed the little voice in her head was right. Rogue found it strange that there was silence in her mind now, she was used to having voice's of Magneto, Logan, Bobby, John and Cody floating around in there making comments on her everyday life. She wondered that once her powers returned that they would too. A part of her hoped so, when she absorbed them she seemed to only take the good natured side of them even Magneto. She wondered if Bobby would dump her, though Bobby said he loved her she knew love wasn't enough. Rogue considered staying with Bobby and giving him permission to have little flings so long as he stayed with her. She quickly dismissed that idea, she didn't want to have to share a man with anyone.

_Just face it your going to be alone forever, every man in your life has left you. _That was something Rogue wouldn't doubt John had left, Logan had left and it was just inevitable that Bobby would too. She suddenly got an image of Bobby walking hand in hand with Kitty Pryde while she sat alone. She gritted her teeth thinking about _sweet _Kitty Pryde, she knew Bobby liked her more than she liked.

_Stop! I have to stop dwelling on this!_

With a sigh Rogue rolled of the side of the bed and headed downstairs she figured it was a better time than ever to go tell Bobby. _Boy this is gonna be fun._

Rogue knocked lightly on Bobby's door hoping he wasn't there but to her disappointment he opened the door. As soon as he saw her, his frosty blue eye's seemed to get brighter.

'Hey.' he greeted a warm smile coming across his face. He was wearing a navy turtle neck that hugged his toned torso and light denim jeans that in Rogue opinion did nothing for his ass.

'Can I come in?' she asked tying to push the dirty thoughts she was having to the back of her mind.

'Sure,' Bobby moved to his right to let her enter his room. Bobby's room was extremely clean, too clean in Rogues opinion, it didn't look lived in, let alone look liked a guy lived in it. The bed was made, the desk in the corner of the room was perfectly organised, not even a crumbled piece of paper lay on it, the wooden floor was free of dust and the little bin by the door was empty, come to think of it she was sure she had never since anything in it since Bobby began living on his own. She remembered what it looked like when Bobby still shared the room with John, it was a mess, well John's side of the room was. She smiled as she remembered how she was disgusted by the amount of clothes John left thrown on the floor and his bed, most of which he claimed clean though she never believed that.

Rogue sat on the corner of Bobby's bed awkwardly trying to figure out the best way of breaking the news to him.

'Bobby we need to talk,' he instantly made a face as he sat beside her and she could understand why, every time either them started a conversation with 'we need to talk' it ended in an arguement. 'I have to... it's about the...' she sighed as she couldn't get the words out, somehow by saying aloud meant admitting that there was no hope.

'Rogue what's wrong?' he took her hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and looked at her with concerned eye's.

'The cure.'

'What about it?' he asked sounding slightly edgy after she didn't continue

'It's not permanent.'

Bobby's month fell open and he became speechless, to Rogue's surprise he kept holding her hand, she though he would have let go as soon as he learned she was a danger. He stayed silent for a few moments then swallowed and spoke. 'I guess part of me always thought there was a possibility that this would happen.' He gave her hand another light squeeze but avoided her gaze looking at the ground. 'How long do yo have before your ability's come back?'

'I don't know, it could be days, could be weeks. Storm told me that it comes on faster when your under emotional stress.' Bobby stayed silent for another moment then looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

'We'll get through this.' Instead of this comforting Rogue it made her angry, she pulled her hand away from his and looked at him like he was crazy.

'How are we going to make it through this Bobby! We were in turmoil before the cure we'll just go right back there.' Rogue and gotten to her feet and was shouting dow at him.

'Why do you have to be so pessimistic?' he sighed

'Why do you have to be so optimistic? How can you actually think that were going to make it.'

'Because I love you! I thought love would be enough.' he replied getting to his feet, sick of being talked down to like a child.

'Well it's not, sooner or later Bobby your going to get sick of never being to be able to not touch me.'

'You don't know that!'

'Your a guy Bobby that all y'all think 'bout!' Rogue turned and stormed out of the room leaving Bobby speechless.

It was a day after Rogue and Bobby had, had there fight and they still were not speaking. It was just after noon and Rogue was in the lounge struggling to finish her algebra homework when she heard the familiar roar of a motor cycle. She instantly threw her books to the side and ran outside to greet Logan. She ran into the entrance just as Logan opened the door, before he could say anything she dived at him wrapping her arms around him.

'Miss me much?' he asked as he embraced her hug.

'A lot.' she admitted taking in his familiar sent. After a few moments Rogue let Logan go and they walked into the school. Logan hadn't changed a bit, he didn't look a day older than the day the two first met. 'How long are you sticking around for this time?'

'Permanently.'

'Really?' Rogue couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, she turned to look at Logan dead the eye's to make sure he was serious.

'Really kid I'm here to stay, this place is my home.' _It would have been nice if you figured that out earlier._

'I'm glad your staying Logan.'

'Good to know kid, I'll catch up with you later I better go announce my arrival to Storm.'

'She'll be happy to have you were running low on staff.' she shouted after him. Once he was out of sight Rogue headed back to the lounge her spirit lifted.

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice!


	2. A Copycat's A Dangerous Thing

I'd like to thank xwarsgirl, hotbritt5000, Cruel11 and Lansky for reviewing, if it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have continued with the story! So this is dedicated to all of ye! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Rogue woke up the next morning with a new look on life, she wasn't going to take the limited amount of time she had to touch for granted, she was going to make up with Bobby and she was going to kiss him until she couldn't anymore. She hopped out of bed and got dressed quickly in her favorite top and her new jeans that hugged her leg's. She tied her hair back remembering Bobby once said that he preferred it that way. Once she had applied some simple make-up she went on her way.

First she checked Bobby's room and was annoyed to find it empty. As she headed passed the kitchens she wondered where he could be she tried recalling his favorite place's. The first place she went were the grounds by the fountain, he seemed to find the water calming, he wasn't there. Next she headed to lounge where the Foosball table lay.

When she entered the room she was annoyed to see Bobby and Kitty having a great time. As usual the young girl was looking up at him lovingly, bating her fake eyelashes, sucking in her gut. Rogue balled her hand in a fist as Kitty placed her hand on Bobby's chest and gave him a lustful look after she had won the game. She gritted her teeth as he gave Kitty a heart breaking smile. As she suppressed a scream of anger and jealousy Bobby turned and saw her watching, the smile instantly dissolved off his face. Rogue turned and ran to her bedroom for fear she would cry or try to kill Kitty.

She had arrived in her room less than a minute when a confused looking Bobby Drake followed her in. 'Why'd you take off like that?' he asked closing her door gently.

'I didn't want to interrupt you and Ms.Pyrde's moment!' she spat back crazy with anger. She glared at him fighting the urge to attack him.

'Rogue what are you talking about?' Bobby asked calmly folding his arms.

'I saw y'all, all over each other!'

'What? I wasn't all over anyone!'

'Don't pretend I'm a fool Bobby Drake! I saw her with her hand's all over you.' Rogue's southern accent was coming through stronger as she got angrier.

'I haven't done anything why can't you just except that?'

''Cause I know y'all have feeling's for each other, I see it every time you look at her and that smile comes across your face.' _You used to look at me that way._

Bobby sighed 'Rogue were just going around in circle's.'

'Oh go on avoid the fight like you always do, John was right your no man!' As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Bobby's expressed turned as cold as ice, he no longer looked at her the same he looked at her with disgust.

'I don't even know you anymore.'

'Bobby-' he cut her off by putting his hand in the air and pushing past her to leave the room as quickly as he could without running. _What did I just do?_

Pyro stood in the wood's that surrounded his old home, the place he loathed with every fibre of his being. He wondered what his old friends would do if he walked through the door and announced he wanted to return, would they kill him on the spot or give him a chance. _Kill me on the spot_, that's what he would do. He could see the lights that eliminated the school grounds being turned off. From what he could tell nothing was different, the hellhole was still the same as when he left.

'Calm down Pyro.' Copycat a.k.a Vanessa stepped out of the woods a crooked smile on her face. Pyro couldn't deny that she was hot, she was tall with a killer body, she had cat like eye's and was extremely flirtatious but she was a physco. She swept her platinum blond hair out of her face, took a few more cat-like steps towards him and gave him a wink. He was sure she was more sexually aware than Mystique.

'I'm fine.' he said behind gritted teeth.

'Have you looked at your hand?'

Pyro looked down and his hand which was engulfed in flames, he hadn't noticed. Since he had left the x-men he had become so connected to the flames they reacted on his emotions. With effort he balled his hand in a fist killing the fire. 'Happy?' he snapped.

'Extactic.' she purred in reply sitting on the ground beside him. 'When will we attack?'

'Tonight isn't about attacking!' Pyro corrected not wanting Copycat to get reckless, he knew she could get carried away. 'We get in, get the prize and we get out undetected.'

'What's the plan?' she asked scratching her nails into the dirt.

'Me and you go in though the tunnel that leads directly outside the room, I get the girl while you keep a lookout.'

'Are you sure you want me to come, you could have anyone else with you, someone more trained.'

'But I don't have anyone else who can copy any mutants power.' John flicked his Zippo open, he had been using it since Bobby had destroyed his replacements in Alcatraz.

'Are you okay going?' he shot her a murderous glare. 'I know what happened between you and Iceman and how you brooded over it for weeks, I was surprised you got picked for the job. Are you sure you won't try to get revenge tonight?'

'No,' John flicked his hand and let flames dance around Copycat tickling her skin. 'if I do Drake's screams would wake everyone up.'

'Your crazy Pyro, you know that?' she asked putting her hand out and killed the flames.

Pyro turned and flashed Copycat a wide grin 'Absufuckinglutly baby.'

Rogue tossed and turned sleep evading her at every turn. Her mind was still going over the fight she had, had with Bobby, it was unlike any others. He had never looked at her with so much hatred in his eyes like she was no better than Magneto. She sighed sitting up to read the clock on her bedside table.

'Two in he mornin' just great.' she said aloud. She climbed out of bed sick of lying down, staying still. She let her nightdress off as the night was hot.

After five minute's of wondering around the halls aimlessly she decided to go to the kitchen for a minute ice-cream binge.

_Ah ice-cream, the answer to every girls problems._

It was three a clock in the morning, Rogue was eating a bucket of chocolate ice-cream when a figure passed by the kitchen.

'Hey kid what are you doing up?' Logan asked doubling back and entering the kitchen.

'I couldn't sleep.' she said taking a spoonful of her ice-cream.

'I thought I was the only one around here who couldn't.' Logan said strolling into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from his cupboard where he hid it from the other kids. The pair sat in silence as Logan slugged back his beer and Rogue ate her snack.

'Are you ok kid?' he asked out of the blue.

'Sure, why wouldn't I be?'

'You've been quite all day, normally you talk more.'

Rogue shrugged 'I just got into a fight with Bobby.' immediately Logan became stiff, that was something Rogue had learned at a young age, men go awkward when emotion is mentioned. _I need to get some girlfriends. _'I don't really want to talk about it.'

'I kind of guessed that was what it was, I heard the two of you.'

'You were eavesdropping!'

'Not on purpose kid, I do have super hearing, I hear more than I should should, more than I want.'

Then silence reined for so long if Rogue didn't keep looking up from her tub she would have thought Logan left. Eventually the silence got to both of them and they started talking about trivial things.

'Storm's got me working as a GYM teacher.' at Logan's words Rogue nearly chocked on her ice-cream.

'She made you a teacher?' she asked in disbelief 'She must be desperate.'

'That's what I said.'

'You know she's even got me teachin' a class.'

'I can understand you more than me kid.'

'But I'm teaching french, I'm useless at french.'

'She wouldn't have put you doing it kid if you couldn't.'

'She only put me teachin' it 'cause a year ago my grades were great.'

'Then how-'

'I had some help.'

'You mean you cheated.' Logan didn't say it in a accusatory tone instead more matter-of-faculty.

'Not technically, I just had some help from John.'

'Pyro?'

'Before he was Pyro.'

'There the same person kid.'

'I know that.' she lied. In reality part of Rogue still couldn't comprehend who John had become, the others could. _Probably because I haven't seen him get fire happy. _Then Rogue remembered the time outside the Drake's house.

Logan raised his eyebrow and mumbled 'Whatever.' before taking another swing of his beer. Out of the blue Rogue yawned and realised she was dead on her feet. She wished Logan goodnight and began walking to her room.

The hall's were darker then they were when she originally got up.She yawned again stretching as she turned the corner to her room. The sight that she met caused her to freeze on the spot.

It was John and he was blond, though the others had told her she still found it shocking. He looked even more malnourished than the last time he had seen him. There was a girl with him, Rogue was instantly hit by her beauty, her hair was platinum blond, almost white, and she had something about her feature's that were catlike, like Logan's were wolfish. Neither of those things scared her it was what they were doing. John had a young unconscious brunette slug over his shoulder while Blondie seemed to be keeping a look out. As there eye's darted to Rogue she wondered what to do, they both had power's while she was defenseless. Even if it was hand-to-hand there was two of them and one of her. _I hear more than I should. _Rogue let out a sharp, ear ringing scream, it lasted a fraction of a second before the blonde's fist connected with her stomach. Rogue doubled over as all her breath left her, though she had braced herself for a punch she didn't think it would be as strong, the blonds appearance was deceiving.

The blond took advantage of Rogue being bent over, she elbowed her in the spine causing Rogue to let out a croak of pain and fall to her knee's.

'Hi I'm Copycat you must be Rogue.' Copycat smiled a croaked smile and rubbed her hand's together.

Just as Rogue was about to headbutt the blond in the stomach she reached her hand out and wrapped her hand around Rogue's throat. Suddenly Rogue gasped for breath, she felt herself unable to move,unable to breath, the place were Copycat was touching her burned while the rest of her skin felt like ice. Slowly the pain intensified, she tried to scream but the pan stopped her, she felt like her throat was deteriorating. Her eyes darted to John and she gave him a pleading look. She felt herself on the brink of passing out with the pain. She felt darkness slowly surround her blocking her sense's. She quickly lost her hearing, she couldn't smell and she no longer felt Copycat's touch.John spoke, giving Copycat a menacing look. As her vision began to get clouded only one thought passed her mind. _This is it, this is it the end._

Suddenly she was able to breath, she gasped her sense's immediately sharpening. A loud blood thirsty growl filled her ears as Logan came into her vision. He dived at Copycat and swung his claws at her. She dived, his claws missing her by millimetre's and rolled to the opposite to the site of the hall. Rogue watched as she dug her nail's into her own skin and ripped it off like it was fake, to reveal a new form, Logan's form. Rogue gagged as Logan number two kicked the skin to the side. Logan dived, ran his claw's into his twins body and pulled them out panting from the adrenaline rush. Instead of Copycat screaming in pain, a smile appeared across her face, slowly the claw mark disappeared.

'Holy shit.' Logan swore re-extending his claw's. Copycat stood up and ran at Logan. A she dived at him mid-air she exploded her skin peeling away and she was her normal self. Rogue screamed as Copycat landed on Logan and both him and her fell out the window.

Rogue got to her feet, ignoring her muscle's s the screamed n protest and looked out the window. She watched as two Logan's got to there feet, both cracked there neck's at the same time and looked up at her.

'Stay there kid.' the both ordered in unison, claws extending menacing looks on there face.

'John,' she whipped around to see he was gone and there was no sign of him or the girl. She knew what she had to do, she turned and ran as fast as she could to Bobby's room. _Ice is the only thing that can beat fire. _She ignored the pain the in every movement, she couldn't break down now she had to get Bobby and save the young girl.

Rogue burst into Bobby's room shouting. 'Bobby get the hell up!' she switched on the light and Bobby jumped out of the bed, he was shirtless which instantly caused Rogue inappropriate thoughs. _This is not the time Rogue!_

'What the hell are you doing?' he shouted squinting and using his hand to bloke the light from his eye's.

'Johnny's here and he's kidnapped some girl.' Instantly Bobby turned into solid ice which out lining his chiseled chest even more. 'Where is he?'

'I don't know,' Rogue said running after him as he charged out of the room. 'The last time I saw him he was by my room.'

'Why the hell didn't you pay more attention?'

'I was too busy getting killed by his girlfriend!' Bobby stopped and gently took her arms causing hr to shiver.

'What? Are you ok?' Even made of solid ice, there was concern in his eyes.

'I'm alive.' Bobby turned and charged forward.

'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.'

'Where are we going?'

'I think he's heading to one of the tunnels, that's the only thing that explains how he got in without anyone noticing.'

'That makes sense.' Bobby broke into a run and Rogue followed him.

They arrived at the second floor corridor tunnel just to see John slamming against the wall while he held the unconscious girl

'Back the fuck up from the door and drop the girl.' Bobby ordered panting. John turned a cocky grin instantly spread across his face.

'Of course.' Rogue flinched at the sound of the girls lifeless body hitting the ground.

''If she has so much as has a god damn scratch on her-'

'Now Frosty where is the language coming from and the death threats,' John walked over the girl blocking her from there view. 'It's almost as if I'm getting _under your skin_.' John clicked open his zippo

'No, you just went and pissed me off.' Suddenly Copycat appeared behind John a smile on her blood stained face.

'Where's Logan?' Rogue asked fearing the worst.

'The Wolverine, he's just having a nap.' Then to Rogue's horror Bobby's natural form began to return.

'What the hell are you doing?' she hissed knowing Bobby's ice form was the only thing that would save them from certain death.

'I'm not doing it.' he replied looking Blondie dead in the eye.

'I thought that since we all don't have powers why not make it even.' Copycat's smile widened as she saw Rogue's horrified expression.

'Listen Drake all we want is the girl just let us take her and I'll let you two love birds go,'

'Over my dead body.'

'Ok.' John shrugged. He turned as if he was about to back down then he spun around his leg connecting with Bobby's jaw knocking him to the ground. John turned to Copycat and said 'You saw that I tried.'

'I did babe.' Rogue watched in horror as Bobby got to his feet and lunged at John, knocking them both to the ground and slamming into a table. She was about to charge to help when she remembered Copycat.

'What'd 'cha going to do now Rogue?' she said smiling and crouching down in a cat-like stance.

'Kick your little trailer trash ass.' Rogue was bluffing, she as sure the Copycat could take her down in seconds.

'Bitch!' Copycat and Rogue turned to see Logan at the end of the hall, blood covered torn clothes, breathing heavily claw's extended. 'I'm not finished with you.'

Rogue stumbled backwards as she felt all the feeling leave her legs, she fell to her knee's, loud ringing noise filled her ear's and the room began to spin. She closed her eyes and gripped her head as sharp shots of pain ran threw her body. It reminded her of the time Logan had stabbed her but this felt hundred time's worse. She began shacking violently as she leaned against the wall for support. She tried to scream as her skin began to burn, but nothing left her mouth. She wanted so desperately to move, to open her eyes and stop the pain but she couldn't. Eventually she was engulfed by the darkness and she crashed to the ground.

Her eye's opened slowly, she looked around the room to see she was still in the hall. Logan had Copycat pinned against a wall, Piotr had joined the fight and was helping Logan , John and Bobby were at the end of the hall and the fight was almost over. John was kicking Bobby in he stomach, while Bobby lay on the ground blood pouring from his mouth.

_Kid get the hell up _Logan growled

_Come on Rogue I'm going to kill him!_ John shouted panic stricken.

'What? Logan?' she looked around the hall but Logan hadn't talked to her, he was still to busy trying to take Copycat out.

_Rogue get up now! Stop me! _As John spoke again Rogue knew what was going on.

_I've got my powers back. _Rogue lay still on the ground for a second until a groan from Bobby filled her ears. She pushed herself to her feet and walked cautiously over to the two not wanting to tip John off till the last minute. John lifted Bobby off the ground and held his neck. 'This isn't how I wanted it to end, I would have preferred a slower death but this will do.'

Just as he was about to finish Bobby off Rogue reached out and touched the back of his neck. Instantly his energy began flowing to her as so did his memory's. She waited until he dropped Bobby to the ground. He slowly feel to his knee's. Just when Rogue was about to let go she gasped as pictures and thoughts filled her head.

_Mum, dad, Sam, Mikaela, fire, death, burn, pain, bitch, burn, ice , melt. _

Rogue felt all the muscle's in her body freeze, she couldn't let go, the picture's kept flashing in her mind, stronger than they had ever been, visions of places she's ever seen but longed to burn longed to destroy.

'Rogue.' Bobby's urgent voice filled her ears, the picture's instantly vanished and she let go of John stepping away. He crashed to the ground and lay still.

'Omigod.' Bobby got to his feet and turned her away from John's body while she shook violently. 'I held on too long I didn't mean to I couldn' let go.'

'It's ok.'

Suddenly an ear piecing scream filled the room, the pair looked at the end of the hall to see Copycat running towards them blood everywhere. 'You bitch!' she screamed as soon a she saw John. She put out her hand and Rogue flew across the room her whole body slamming against the wall. She crashed to the ground her head spinning. She looked up in a daze to see Copycat and John had vanished.

'Where'd they go?' Logan asked.

'They just vanished.' Piotr said waked over to where the little brunette was still unconscious. He picked her up effortlessly and explained he was taking her to the med-lab.

'Maire,' Rogue looked at Bobby who was kneeling by her side, he quickly brushed a piece of hair of her face. 'Are you ok did she hurt you?'

'Im fine I feel better than I-'

_What did you do to me you fucking whore! I swear to god when I get out of here I'll kill you, I'll burn every layer slowly off your skin._

Rogue clutched her head as John's voice screamed inside causing her pain. Slowly and casually she opened her eye's and looked at Bobby.

'I'm-' This time she screamed the pain so intense beyond her wildest dreams.

_This is my body now bitch!_ That was the last thing that rang in her head before she passed out.

* * *

Please review, this is my first time attempting to write any action so let me know what you think. Also let me know what you think of Copycat, I havn't quite figured out if I like the wa she take's another form.

Copycat is an x-men character that has the power to shape-shift and copy other mutant's powers. She can only do it for a limited amount of time because of testing William Striker preformed on her.


	3. The Begining Of Fire And Ice

Here's my third chapter! Thanks to Cruel11 and hotbritt5000 for reviewing every chapter and Roguex1 for reviewing too.

This is for hotbritt5000 who promised to keep reviewing so I'm dedicating this to you!  
**_Bold italics are memories._**

_**

* * *

****I peered around the door and watched as she brushed her glorious honey blond hair. She was sitting at her antique dresser looking as beautiful as ever, I still couldn't believe she was sick she looked the same. Her skin wasn't pale, her hair wasn't any different, she wasn't sneezing so then how was she dieing. She bowed her head, blessed herself and placed her hand's together. Our family had never been big for praying, I was pretty sure I had never been to church, maybe when I was baptised so I was shocked by my mothers movement.**_

_**'Thank you for just one more day.' She blessed herself and stared at her reflection for a while. She got to her feet and floated to the dresser that was when she caught me looking at her.**_

_**'Hey baby What are you doing up here?' she smiled that smile, the one that always comforted me, walked over to me and scooped me up in her arms. 'I can barely lift you.' she puffed. 'Your getting so big.' I smiled.**_

_**'Really?'**_

_**'You'll be taller than all the other children in your class soon.' she said her blue eyes sparkling.**_

_**'Sam!' A few seconds later my big brother walked into the room, he was wearing all black as usual, I had asked mum about it she said he was going through a phase. My dad hated it, he said my brother was a queer. What does queer even mean? I would have to ask mum later.**_

_**'What?' Sam asked folding his arm's and leaning against the doorway.**_

_**'Take your brother downstairs for some food.' she said placing me on the ground. I looked up her annoyed, I didn't want to go downstairs**__**, I especially didn't want to leave her.**_

_**'I'm not hungry.' I said folding my arm's. That was the moment my stomach chose to grumble. Sam and mum laughed in unison.**_

_**'Come on little man.' Sam sighed lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.**_

_**'I'm not little.' I pouted my arm's still folded.**_

_**'Whatever you want to believe short-round.' As Sam took me down the stairs mum watched us both with a look I couldn't understand, she looked sad more than anything.**_

Rogue gasped, her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt up-right. She looked around her and realised she was in the med-lab. She closed her eyes confused by the dream she had just experienced.

_But it seemed so real, she seemed so real._

_You bitch! _Rogue grabbed her head, wincing in pain, as the familiar voice of John screamed. As the pain faded Rogue got to her feet her eyes searching the room.

'John?' she asked horrified he had returned to kill her because she stopped him getting revenge on Bobby.

_Put me back you whore!_

Rogue fell to her knee's waves of pain going through her brain, she slowly felt the darkness engulfing her again.

'Johnny please stop.' she pleaded through teary eyes. She wondered how John was doing it, she expected his bitch Copycat was, he didn't ave that tpye of power.

_Then put me back in my fucking body._

Slowly Rogue began to realise that John's voice was in her head. She instantly began to panic as she had never had any slight trouble with all the other presence's in her mind.

'I can't your just a essence in my mind.' she said the pain becoming unbearable.

_I don't care! You took me out so put me back in! _John growled.

Rogue searched her mind trying to find something to stop John, make him dormant. She frantically searched her mind but found no trace of them.

'Where are the others?' she had been so occupied by John she hadn't realised the others were gone.

John's dark chuckle echoed in her mind. _They were getting on my nerve's, stopping me from taking over so I made them disappear._

'Disappear?' her mouth feel open, in all the years she had her powers she could never make the voice's disappear they were always with her, now John, a mere essence, could do it so easily, was he that powerful.

_It wasn't easy, trust me, Logan and frosty were not keen on the idea of leaving you alone with me. They know how weak you are, they know it's only a matter of time before I take control._

At his words Rogue could just imagine John standing before, a cocky grin on his face.

'I don't think so.' she growled.

She closed her eyes and began to push John to the depths of her minds with all of her being. She tried to block out his screams of protest, the further to the back of her mind she pushed him, the more painful his protests were. As silence reined it her mind she sighed, her whole body relaxing.

Suddenly John reappeared worse than ever, Rogue screamed as John began ripping her mind apart, memories she loved becoming fuzzy. She fell to her knee's gripping her head, almost pulling out her hair.

_Did you actually think it would be so easy?_

'Rogue,' as the concerned voice of Bobby filled Rogue's ears she got a new surge of strength and determination. She took a deep breath and pushed John to the dormant part of her mind as he screamed his final words.

Once Rogue was sure John was gone she opened her eyes to see Bobby kneeling beside her.

'Oh Bobby,' Rogue through her arms around him as she began to sob. Bobby held her tightly seeing she had been through an ordeal, he stroked her hair as he whispered reassuring words in her ear.

Rogue was sitting on the med-lab bed sipping a glass of water, her throat was dry from all the screaming. Logan, Storm, Beast and Bobby were all surrounding her. She had just finished telling them what had happened in her mind which they all reacted differently to. As soon as she mentioned John's name Logan growled while Bobby's hand balled into a fist. As she continued to tell them the battle that went on in her mind Storm looked extremely worried while Hank looked intrigued.

'Is this normal, the voice's in your head?' Beast asked, Rogue was surprised he wasn't taking notes.

'Yeah, it's happened with everyone I've touched, there voice always stays in my head but this time it was different.'

'How?' Hank asked seeming more interested.

'Nobodies ever been so strong, so loud, even when I touched Logan he was never so... dominant.'

'Do you think he'll come back kid?' Logan asked seeming to have gained control of his anger.

'He will, they all do but he'll be the same as everyone else,'

'Wait you have more than just him in there kid?'

'Of course, I have you, Bobby, I have John but that John was less... angry and I have Cody.'

'Cody?' Bobby asked sounding slightly jealous.

'He was the first person I touched.' she said, she wasn't going to tell him he was the first boy she kissed.

'Do you hear the voices all the time kid, like right now?'

'Yep, well now there gone.'

'Gone?' Beast asked.

'Yeah, they were there until I absorbed John, he said he made them disappear but I say he was bluffing, I cant even do that.' she explained. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, then Storm and Beast walked out of the room together.

'You ok kid?' Logan looking at her like she was a ticking time bomb.

'I'm just a little tired, having your mind ripped apart really takes alot out of you.'

She sighed when Logan didn't even crack a smile at her joke. _I guess it will be a few day's until everybody gets there sense of humor back._

Logan gave her another look she didn't understand before he left after Hank and Storm.

'You sure your ok?' Bobby asked sitting beside her.

'I'm sure, it'll take more than John to take me down.' Rogue grinned trying to reassure herself more than anyone, though she was sure that her ordeal with John was over, his last words still haunted her.

_I'll be back._

Logan walked into Storms office to find they were already in deep conversation.

'Are you sure Hank?' Storm asked pacing back and forth. Hank was sitting on the couch and watching her.

'I am Orroro.'

'What's the Doc's assessment?' Logan asked making his presence aware, he sat on her desk.

'I think she will be fine. My guess is that because she held onto Mr.Allerdyce for so long that his presence was stronger than the others.'

'So Pyro should fade away?' he asked.

'Yes, he should fade away like the others. I think for the time being Rogue shall be safe from any other encounters like today's at worst case I think she will take on a few personally traits.'

'Traits?' Logan asked wanting Hank to be more specific, it was his Rogue he didn't want to take any chance's with her safety.

'Yes habits that Mr.Allerdyce was prone to, biting his nails-'

'Playing with a lighter, burning things.' Logan interrupted grimly.

'I doubt Rogue will have the urge to burn anything she may have a part of Mr.Allerdyce but she doesn't have his powers.'

'Should we sent her back to her room?' Storm asked, she had finally stopped pacing and seemed more calm. Logan could understand why she would be panicked the brotherhood had broken into the school and almost kidnapped someone right under her nose and now the voice of one of the them in a students head.

'No, I want to keep her in the med-lab to be on the safe side, the girl has been through more the last day than most people go through in a lifetime.'

_You have no idea blue._

Rogue tossed and turned for a second night, this time in the uncomfortable bed of the med-lab. Rogue wasn't sure if you could call it a bed more like a table. _Maybe I have insomnia. _Finally as another sleepless hour passed she jumped out of the bed and put on her slippers. She crept out of the med-lab, looking around the basement halls for fear of getting caught. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator in case someone heard anything.

As she walked the halls Rogue shuddered, having flashbacks of the night before, remembering how John had been seconds away from snapping Bobby's neck. She hated to admit it but part of her always believed that he would come back some da and everything would be the same. She remembered that for weeks after he left every time the mansion door's opened she would get a little burst of excitement thinking it was him. She snorted thinking of how naive she was, it wasn't in John's nature to back out of a decision, he was stubborn.

'Rogue?' she stopped and doubled back to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Bobby with a tub of ice-cream. 'What are you doing up?'

_I'm getting deja vu! _'I could ask you the same thing Drake.' Rogue grinned taking the stool beside Bobby.

'What?' she asked when Bobby was giving her a slightly horrified look.

'You just... called me Drake.'

Rogue froze thinking back on the conversation. 'Oh I'm sorry Bobby that's just Johny coming through.'

Bobby didn't seem to be reassured but he reached over the counter and pulled out a spoon. 'Do you want me to get you another flavour I know you hate strawberry?' Bobby asked already leaning towards the fridge.

Just as Rogue was about to except his offer, she saw the ice-cream slowly melting and yearned for it. She found this unsettling, ever since she was six and had made herself sick gorging on strawberry ice-cream even the sight of it made her gage.

'Um... it's ok.' Rogue said taking a spoonful of the ice-cream. As the flavour hit her tough she suppressed a moan. The sensation it caused it her mouth was glorious. _What the hell have I been missing. _'I forgot how good this taste's.' she commented before taking another spoonful.

Bobby watched as Rogue shoveled the food in her mouth liked she hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks. 'Strawberry was John's favorite.' She was shocked to hear Bobby talk about him so casually. After John had left she had learned it was better not to mention him anywhere near him.

'I know.' she said recalling the time she brought him vanilla instead of strawberry. He threw it in the air and set it on fire, the ice-cream exploded an landed on everybody in the room. They both laughed while everyone else moaned and shouted.

'Don't you think it's strange?' Rogue snapped out of the memory.

'What?' she licked the soon as she reached the bottom of the tub.

'That after you absorb John you start eating his favorite ice-cream!'

'No,' she shrugged 'After I absorbed Logan I had a craving for beer.' This answer didn't seem to satisfy Bobby, he sat glaring at the wall. This was something Rogue would never understand how in the space of five minutes Bobby had come to hate John. She hated all the things John had done but she didn't hate him, she couldn't.

'I'm going to bed.' Bobby suddenly declared getting to his feet and charging out of the room.

'Night.' Rogue shouted after him. She sighed and began to scrape the bottom of tub when she got a flash of pain in her head.

_**I held a fireball in my hand, the light guiding me around the mansion to the kitchen. That was one advantage about getting up early you always get first dibs on the food for breakfast.**_

_**'Who the hell are you?' I asked surprised to see a fair haired boy sitting in the kitchen with a tub of ice-cream.**_

_**The boy looked up at me with wide doe eye's, new student.'Um... I'm Drake, I mean Bobby Drake.' Bobby looked down embarrassed. This is gonna be fun.**_

_**I smiled and strolled over to the fridge, Bobby's eyes kept snapping back and forth from his ice-cream and the door. I held in a chuckle, he was obviously intimated by me, which was laughable considering are sizes.**_

_**'You can stay.' I said feeling sorry for the newbie. **_

_**'Who says I wasn't going to?' I snorted at his obvious lie. I pulled out a carton of orange from the fridge and sat down across from the boy.**_

_**'When'd you get here Drake?' I asked trying to make conversation, I hated awkward silence, or silence of any kind.**_

_**'Is it that obvious I'm new?'**_

_**'Yes.' I said not bothering to sugar coat it. I took a swung of juice from the cartoon while Bobby pulled a face.**_

_**'That's sick other people drink that.' he said grimacing.**_

_**'You got here today then.' I said ignoring his comment, what the hell did I care if he thought it was sick.**_

_**'Can you read minds or something?' I snorted, this kid was hilarious.**_

_**'No Drake I don't.'**_

_**'What can you do?' I smiled I loved any chance to show off my power, I pulled my Zippo out, clicked it open and with the wave of my hand the flames shot into the air then came crashing down and ran around my hand.**_

_**'Holy crap.' Bobby said mouth wide open. 'That's the best I've seen.'**_

_**'I can only manipulate the fire.'**_

_**'Who cares it's still amazing.' I smiled, I defiantly could get used to having the adoring Drake around, my little sidekick.**_

_**'So what can you do Drake?' I asked closing my hand and killing the flames.**_

_**'It's Bobby,' he corrected. Oh he's defiantly is going to be fun. 'I can... create ice.'**_

_**That shocked me for a second, I would have expected him to have say other power but that. Fire and Ice, friends instead of enemys.**_

_**'Pretty cool.' I admitted.**_

_**'But its not as handy as yours... what's your name?'**_

_**'John but my friends call me Pyro.' I said grinning.**_

Rogue gasped for breath, her hands clutching her head pulling at her hair. _At this rate I'll be bold soon. _She realised she was lying on the kitchen floor the stool beside her. She sat up slowly her head spinning. _What the hell was that?_

_Enjoy my memory, _Rogue froze as she heard the familiar voice of John, the voice she was hoping not to hear for a long time.

'That was memory?' Rogue had experienced many memory's that were not hers but never like that and never after she had absorbed someone.

_What the hell did you think it was?_

'I don't know!' Rogue clutched the kitchen counter and pulled herself to her feet, she was pretty sick of passing out. She put the ice-cream tub in the trash trying to come to terms with the situation.

'Don't panic Rogue, he'll fade away soon enough.' she told herself aloud trying to comfort herself.

_Wanna bet! _

'Shut up.' she hissed.

_Not a chance, it's too much fun annoying you._

'I can see you've changed.'

_What about you, still living in that dream world that mutant's and humans can live together peacefully._

'Yeah I do.' Rogue picked up the stool and slammed it to the ground causing one of the legs to bend slightly.

_Temper, temper Rogue, I can see you've been loosing your patience more and more lately._

'I was fine 'till you started talkin' in my head.'

_Is that the first or second time you tried to kill._

'Both!' she growled 'And I never tried to kill you, I was trying to stop you from killing other people.'

_Am I getting on you nerve's Rogue, under your skin? _John's chuckled rang in her ears.

'No.' she lied.

_You can't lie to me Maire, especially with me up here._

Rogue stormed out of the kitchen and headed back to the med-lab.

_I don't know why your going back to the med-lab there no hope I'm shutting up tonight._

'Like you know how to.' she muttered walking into the elevator.

_Ow, that hurt, it really did._

'Shut up Johnny.' she muttered. She wished John was in front of her so she could punch him square in the nose.

_Now Maire those are very violent thoughts you were raised better than that, _John taunted.

As she walked into the med-lad she knew it would be a long night.

* * *

Please review, I feed off them, without them chapters don't get written. Chapter four might be a while (unless I get a magic wave of inspiration) as I have no idea what I'm going to do next and I have school soon!


	4. Psychosocial

This is dedicated to Isabelle aka xwarsgirl, your the best cyber-friend a girl could have! Fudgesickles!!

* * *

Logan woke early on the Monday morning, he hadn't slept well. He was worried about Rogue, he didn't like the though of Pyro in her head influencing her. Even though Hank reassured them it would be fine, he knew blue was an optimist. He dressed quickly and walked quickly to the med-lab.

Logan entered the med-lab to find Rogue sittnig on the bed her back to him. 'I swear to god Johnny it's been hours will you shut the hell up?' she snarled.

'Kid?' she turned to him with a mixed expression. 'Why are you talking to yourself?'

'I was talking to John, he hasn't shut up all night.' she moaned.

'If he's in your head why don't you just think the answer?'

'He's louder than I'm used to, I just do it naturally.' she answered jumping of the bed.

'When'd he start talking to you again?'

'Last night,' she sighed 'Nothin' bad just sarcastic comments.'

'You sure kid?' he didn't want to take any chance's with her safety.

'I'm sure, I can tell the difference between John and Pyro.'

'If your sure.' he said skeptically.

'Don't worry so much Wolverine, you'll end up like frosty.' Rogue flashed him a cocky grin that didn't belong on her face. She wondered over to a chair and grabbed her clothes. 'If you don't mind Logan I don't really want you watching.'

'Oh right kid.' Logan mumbled, turned and walked ot of the room.

Rogue dressed for the first time in while in clothes that covered all her skin. She sighed heavily as she put on her black gloves. The med-lab door's whooshed open and Bobby strolled immediately John became restless.

_Come on Maire just let me have two minute's of control just two, I'm only going to apologize._

_I'm not an idiot John._

'Hi are you ok?' she smiled as a reply to Bobby, she didn't want to tell him about John's return in case he got angry.

'I'm fine, you?'

'Ok,' he looked her up and down.

'What?' she asked self-consciously.

'Nothing, you just look beautiful.'

'Really?'

'You always look beautiful' he said taking her hand. _God what movie did Drake get that from? _Rogue's cheeks burned, she couldn't remember the last time Bobby had give her anything in the form of a compliment.

Bobby stood beside Rogue, holding her hand as Beast prepared to take some blood. He couldn't believe that moments after he left her Pyro had started talking to her again. He hated the thought of him being inside her head, talking to her, poisoning her mind. It was the little things that made his skin crawl, like when Rogue called him Drake in patronising way Pyro did.

'I hate needles.' Rogue expressed as she rolled up her sleeve. 'Or maybe John does.'

Bobby lightly touched her chin, ignoring the slight pain, as the needle touched her skin and turned her to face him. 'I think its John.'

Suddenly Rogue's fist connected with his jaw with so much force he fell to the ground. 'Wrong as usual Drake!' she spat. Rogue kicked Hank in the face causing him to fall into the life support machine. Storm looked shocked as Hank lay lifeless on the ground and before she could jump into action Rogue's foot connected with her jaw causing her crumbled to he ground. As Logan came charging at her she pulled the needle out of her arm, aimed it at Logan and hit him square in the throat. He gargled and stumbled backwards. She picked up a piece of glass from the floor from one of the machines that Beast had crashed into as Logan pulled out the needle. Just as Logan had completely healed she sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the head.

'That should keep you out for a while.' she said as she pulled the glass out throwing it to the ground.

Rogue walked over to Bobby a cocky grin on her face, he shuffled backwards not wanting to get to close.

'I'm sorry Iceman, I really am, I never wanted it to end this way,' Rogue said pulling off her glove. Bobby turned completely to ice as a defense but he knew against her touch it would be useless. 'I wanted it to end in flames.'

'Rogue don't do this.' she chuckled at my words.

'Sorry Maire's not here right now put Pyro will be glad to take a message.' she smiled about to touch his cheek.

'Ah.' Bobby's eye's darted as Logan dived at Rogue holding a fire blanket. He knocked her off Bobby who gasped in relief. Logan was holding Rogue down the blanket keeping her from touching him with her skin.

'I'll kill you.' she screamed wriggling desperately to get free from Logan's grip. She snapped her teeth at him. Bobby watched her more terrified tan he had ever been, Rogue looked crazy, posessed. Then he realised she was, she hadn't tried to kill it was Pyro.

'I swear John I'll get you out of there.' Bobby threatened as he got to his feet.

Rogue chuckled. 'Yeah right, not even the professor could make the voice's go away how the fuck do you expect to do it!' she said still fighting Logan's grip. 'Face it Drake your out of your dept, both of you are.'

Bobby turned to ice as he saw Rogue's hand slip out from underneath the blanket and she gripped Logan's wrist. She chuckled as all of Logan's features froze. Bobby ran to his side and was about to drag her away from him when a scream filled the room but it wasn't Logan's it was Rogue's. Her hand dropped away from Logan and she began shaking violently her whole body becoming tense and ridged. Logan lay on the ground beside her gasping for breath. Bobby ran to her side, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she looked like she was being exercised. As suddenly as she began shaking she stopped and lay perfectly still her eyes still open.

'Rogue?' Bobby asked gently still wary. When she didn't answer he became extremely worried. 'Maire?'

Rogue shot up grabbing the collar of his neck and pulling him close. 'Count yourself lucky this time Drake but don't worry I'll see you later.' She gasped and crashed to the ground. He fell to his knee's as Logan sat up casting him a horrified look.

_**I sat in my room with my head phones in my ears trying to bloke out everything, wanting to forget my life. At that moment my dad was downstairs getting drunk soon he would barge into my room shouting at me, blaming me for my mothers death. I knew her death wasn't my fault, how could it be she died of cancer but I still had doubt in my mind, it nagged at me everyday.**_

_**'John!' I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. I reluctantly got to my feet and let him into the bedroom. I was horrifed to see him stumble through the bedroom door, bruised and bloody.**_

_**'What the fuck happened to you?' I demanded closing the door behind not wanting dad to see.**_

_**Sam smiled weakly sitting on the floor leaning against the wall for support. 'Nothing.' **_

_**'That it not nothing!' I wondered if he had gotten beaten up at school, the combination of dressing and all black and having an alcoholic father weren't good, I've gotten punched a few times. 'Who did this to you?'**_

_**'Nobody!'**_

_**'So he blood and bruises appeared by themselves!' why was he being such a retard, did he thing the bully would beat him up again if he told me, its not like I cold do anything about it. Maybe I could tell dad, as that though accrued to me a heard a loud crash downstairs, I guessed he passed out.**_

_**I ran into the bathroom to get a damp cloth so Sam could clean off the blood. I grabbed a towel fro the bathroom and placed it under the tap. Once it was wet enough I ran back into the room, dad wouldn't wake up he normally didn't wake up for at least twelve hours.**_

_**I didn't bother closing my door this time, I passed the damp towel to Sam, it must have been bad enough to be beaten up but he didn't need to be taken care of by his little bother.**_

_**'So was it Richard Drake?' I asked, I had seen him calling Sam gay a few times, it would make sense.**_

_**'For fuck sake John it was dad!' I stood frozen on the spot hoping that I misheard, praying that my ears hadn't been working.**_

_**'What?'**_

_**'I didn't want to tell you because your only a kid, I didn't want you to be afraid in your own house.' As Sam placed the towel to his spilt lip I knew things would never be the same.**_

Rogue's eye's snapped open and she lay still on the bed trying to recover from John's nightmare.She couldn't help but be slightly disturbed by it.

_John? _she asked cautiously.

_Fuck off, _he growled burying himself deep within her mind.

She touched her head, it was pounding, a nightmare and a memory one after the other wasn't good for her metal health, then she became aware she wasn't the only person in the room. She sat up quickly and became anxious when she was surrounded by Bobby, Logan Storm and Beast.

'Whats going on?'she asked anxiously. At that moment she looked around the med-lad and saw the carnage. She gasped, her hand clapping to her mouth, when she realised that her nightmare had been real. She instantly began shaking her head. 'No, no tell this isn't real tell me I didn't do any of those things.' she looked at the others with pleading eyes. When none of them denied her claim she began to cry. As Bobby took a step toward her Logan stopped him.

'It mightn't be her kid.'

'Of course its her!' Bobby argued looking angry pushing his hand away.

'You don't know that it could be Pyro.'

'John wouldn't cry, not even if it meant killing me.' he walked quickly towards her and went to hug her not caring about her bare skin. She jumped away screaming no. He stared at her dumb founded wondering if she had come to hate him like John.

'That's what set him off last time, he doesn't like it when there's anyone else in there with me.' she explained avoiding the others gazes, watching her like she was a phsyco waiting for her to snap and kill them all.

'Thats why he took over?' Bobby asked, he was the only one treating her like she was a victim instead of a danger.

'Yes and that's how I got control back. When he... I touched Logan... something happened.' They all looked at her waiting for her to continue. 'It took all of John's might to push Logan out, that's how I got control back he became weak.'

'Do you think he'll do it again?' Bobby asked about to take her hand but then stopped himself.

'No, I can't here him.' she lied.

Rogue felt extremely nervous as everyone watched her with worried eyes, in reality she had no idea if she'd take over again, it see like the littlest things set him off

Logan sat in Storms office, it had been a week since Rogue's outburst in the med-lab, he knew he as downplaying ti, it was more than an outburst. He was sure the kid would have gone on a full blown killing spree if she hadn't touched him. He was worried about the kid more then he had been before, the grin she gave him in the med-lab after she had thrown the needle in his throat. He shivered remembering the pain, just because he could heal didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

'I think she's ready.' Storm stated pulling Logan from his thought, she was standing as usual arms folded looking slightly tense.

'Ready for what?'

'To go back to class.'

'No hope in hell.' He was sure the weather-witch had more sense, she had been there when Rogue went crazy attempting to kill Bobby and knocked her out with one kick.

'Logan its been a week and she hasn't acted out of the ordinary. Even she says she feels better, more in control-'

'But Pyro's voice is still in her head.' he interrupted.

'Yes but she says he's quite, like the others.'

'I still don't like it. Pyro's smart I think he's buying time waiting fo the right moment.'

'Oh for God sake Logan it's not really John in there! He's out in the real world somewhere with Magneto not in Rogue's head!'

Logan glared at Storm, he didn't like the way she was talking about Rogue, like she was some asylum patient. He got to his feet and walked out of the room seeing Storm in a different light.

Rogue's eye's opened slowly, she felt a slightly tingling in her body and became slightly worried as she felt way too happy.

_Its the sun, its rising _John said calmly.

_How do you know?_

_I can feel it, it's hard not to considering its constantly on fire._

Rogue sat up squinting to check the time, she groaned when it read six a.m.

_Jesus Johnny how early is it! _she thought puling the blankets over her head with only sleep in her mind.

_Your not going to sleep promise me and I always wake up when the sun rises._

_Uh, no wonder your always so cranky, _Rogue thought feeling restless as she felt the sun burning, she began fiddling with her fingers wanting to get up and run around burn all of her energy. Finally she admitted defeat and climbed out of bed. She decided to got to the kitchen and have an early breakfast and some coffee to give her something to do.

Rogue was sitting at the counter running her finger along the rim of her coffee mug when she sensed something. She looked up to see Storm walking into the room looking surprised to see her.

'Rogue, what are you doing awake so early?' she asked walking over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

'The sun woke me up?' she said grudgingly.

'Ah, the light was shining through your window.' She was about to contradict her and tell her she could feel it burning but the she realised it would be better for everyone if she didn't worry them over stupid things.

'Yeah, that was it.'

_That's the best you can, your the worst liar in the world. _John said sounding amazed.

_I'm not that bad._

_Really? Look at Storms face, _Rogue looked as she gave her a skeptical look before turning to the fridge. _See she doesn't believe you._

_That doesn't mater as long as she doesn't start asking questions._

'Rogue?' she napped out of he conversation with John t see Storm watching her with worried eye's.

'Um... yes?'

'Do you want some bacon?'

'Um... no I'm ok.'

She gave her one more worried glance before turning her attention t the cooker, Rogue began staring into her coffee wondering if things could go back to the way they were over a week ago. Suddenly she felt a something bubbling inside her, she began to feel giddy as something whispered to her, called her. She looked up slightly confused and froze as she saw the flame from the gas cooker, it was beautiful. She watched memorised as it dance flicker. The flame wanted to burn, to warm. As Storm put the pan on the flame Rogue became annoyed with her, what was wrong with her this wasn't what fire was meant o do! She looked at her hand under the table,she didn't realise what she was doing until she did it. As Storm began laying the bacon in the pan she clicked her fingers. Suddenly the pan was engulfed in flames, the grew above the height of Storm who was staring at the fire in horror. Rogue smiled, the fire was doing what it was meant to do, burn. Suddenly Storm through water on the flames, killing it and causing her to realise what she was doing.

Storm and Rogue watched each other both scared by what had just happened. 'I... I must have let the oil heat up too much.'

'Um... yeah.' she agreed knowing it was a lie. 'Im... I'm just gonna go and get dressed.' she walked as fast as she could without running out of the kitchen.

'What the hell was that?' she mumbled to herself.

_How the fuck do I know? Your the one who started the fire not me._

It was just past nine and Rogue was on her way to her first class, English with Warren a.k.a Angel, he was nice enough she didn't know him well enough to make an opinion him. As she was about to enter the class she heard a familiar squeal. She turned to see Jubilee running towards her with a smile on her face.

'Omigod your back!' she exclaimed giving her a huge hug. 'I can't believe it we all though Pyro had but you into a coma!' _Hey! Why am I always getting the blame!_

_Because its normally your fault!_

_Look you wouldn't have absorbed me if it wasn't for Copycat!_

_I don't think you can blame her. _

'What happened anyway? Storm was really tight lipped...' Jubilee trailed off her eyes bulging out of her head. 'Omigod, you powers.' Rogue looked down at he gloved hand, she sighed wishing Storm had told everyone so she didn't have to go around getting the sympathy look.

'Yeah I got them back when John and Copycat broke into the school.'

'Copycat?' she asked perplexed.

'Oh, um yeah she's John's girl,' _No she's not!_

'Only he could find a girlfriend while with a wanted terrorist.' she smiled.

'Um, anyway I found them in the halls and I was about to scream when Copycat whacked my across the head hard, I just got a bad head injury but I'm all better now.' _Rogue rally could you get any worse at lieing, _John sighed.

I was late afternoon and Rogue was getting ready for gym, she was tired it had been along day. She had to repeat the same story over and over. She had heard three theories about what had happened to her, one, John had been about to kill her and Bobby stopped him (which annoyed her since it had been the other way around), two, John had tried to kidnap her but was saved by Logan and the last, which was Rogue personal favorite, John had returned to admit that he always loved her and when she turned him down he go angry.

_Why is it in every story I'm the bad guy?_

_Because you are... well kinda._

_But I didn't hurt you, I didn't even try to! _

_Yeah but you tried to kill Bobby._

_And your point is?_

Rogue entered the gym feeling weary, she hated gym especially with her powers back. Gym was one class that she couldn't cover completely up for unless she wanted to sweat like a pig. She was wearing a short sleeve v-neck, jogging pants and gloves, which was even too hot to work out in. There new teacher was Logan which she had been quite excited about until he made them do laps over and over again.

A half an hour had passed and she as sweating more than she ever had, she glared at Logan as he sat down on a bench rummaging through his pockets.

_Jesus Christ Rogue even I'm tired._

She gritted her teeth slowing to a snails pace gasping for breath. She watched as Logan pulled out a lighter and ignited the flame. She sucked in a breath as she felt the flame calling to her again, her anger towards Logan began to increase more than anything she wanted to let the fire do what it wanted which was to burn. She smiled as Logan caught her eye. She winked and the flame jumped from the lighter and hit him right in the heart pushing him to the ground. Rogue began to giggle as the flames began to engulf him, her anger lowly decreasing and being replaced by ecstasy. She was only partly awear as Bobby pushed past her and shot out his hand. Suddenly the ecstasy stopped as the flames died, screaming that they could no onger burn. Once the last flicker had disappeared Rogue realised what had just happened. She looked around the gym to see all eyes on her, some looked angry but most seemed terrified. She burst into tears and fled the room as quickly a she could not believing what she had done.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means alot to me! Sorry this took so long I had writters block, really bad. Please review, chapters take longer without them, and I'd love if it was more than one word!


	5. I'll Try To Fix You

_**Ill Try To Fix You**_

Rogue sat on her bed, cheeks stained with black mascara, holding her knee's to her chest trying to understand what had happened less than an hour ago.

_Why did you do it John? _She thought shaking her head violently she didn't want to believe what had just happened.

_I didn't do it! You did! _Rogue flinched as John shouting hurt her head.

_How the hell would I have done it!_

_You wanted to stop exercising so the fire helped you._

_You are talking about it like it's alive._

_It is in a way._

_That's insane! Fire isn't alive!_

_That's what you think!_

'Oh just shut up!' she shouted. She felt like she was about to loose her grip on reality. It was John who started the fire not her, it had to have been.

_I keep telling you Rogue I didn't do._

'Just shut up is that so hard for you to do!' she screamed. She got to her feet unable to sit still, she paced the room back and forth trying to kill the doubt inside her that said she set Logan on fire.

'I wouldn't hurt Logan, I didn't want to hurt him, and all I wanted was to stop running.'

_That's the way fire works. You want someone to stop and it makes them stop even if you didn't want to hurt them!_

'You control fire not me!' She shouted stopping in front of the mirror.

_You absorbed me so now I guess you do too._

Rogue stared at her reflection and tears began trickling down her face. Suddenly she was repulsed by her reflection, by her weakness, she wasn't meant to show weakness. She clutched her head she was so confused she couldn't tell the difference between what she was feeling and what John was feeling. She was going insane and she knew John wasn't even trying to hurt her. She gasped as there was a sharp jolt of pain in her head.

'_**John!' I jumped to my feet as I heard my sisters scream I ran down the stairs to find a sight that would make anyone's stomach turn. My father had Mikaela pinned to the ground, he was sitting on top of her, a smile on his face, that dark glint in his eye and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was on his mind. Lisa was lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling**_

'_**Lisa stop him!' I shouted knowing my father would listen to her. **_

_**She giggled saying 'My hands are so small.' I wanted to walk over and slap her, she always chose the worst moments to be off her head. As Mikaela struggled against my dad Sam ran into the room. My brother was almost unrecognisable from the scars both physical and emotional.**_

'_**Get off her!' Sam growled he charged at my dad and pushed him off her with all his force I ran to Mikaela and helped her to her feet she was shaking as sobs broke from her chest. I glared at my father he was a monster, the worst type of monster you could get. **_

'_**Don't you tell me what to do you fag. 'He shouted attempting to stand up straight. I helped Mikaela out of the room, she didn't need to see what was coming next, and I didn't want to see what was coming next.**_

'_**Where the fuck do you think your going?' My father shouted. I let out a slight yell of pain as someone grabbed my head and dragged me back with so much force that I crashed to the ground. **_

Rogue screamed as she was ripped out if the memory, her eyes snapped open and she was lying on the ground. She placed her hands flat on the ground and tried to push herself up. She let out another yell of pain as she felt something dig into her hand. She sat up and looked at her hand, tiny shards of glass were embedded in them. That's when she noticed that she was sitting in the broken remains of the full length mirror. She began to sob it seemed like the only thing she could do.

Logan sat on the couch in Storms office moving his arm around. He hated getting burned it was the most excruciating pain he had experienced, beside when the Phoenix ripped his skin off to the bone, that was the worst pain he had experienced.

Storm was pacing up and down the room, biting her nails something the weather witch only did when she was under extreme pressure. Bobby was standing in the corner of the room looking angry more than anything. He couldn't understand why the hell the kid was angry, he should be the one angry.

'What are we going to do?' Storm asked, she had finally stopped pacing and had sunk into the seat beside Logan. 'We can't let her go on like this she's a danger to herself and everyone around her.'

'We have to get her help.' Logan said.

'What if we can't get her help?' Storm asked avoiding both the men gazes.

'You're not saying what I think your saying.' Bobby said standing up straight, when she stayed silent he snapped. 'There is no other way, you're not kicking Rogue out.'

'She's a danger Bobby, should I put everyone in the institute in danger just so one person can have a home.'

'Xavier would, he'd do everything in his power to help Rogue. He wouldn't even consider throwing her out.'

'I know he wouldn't.' Storm said sounding ashamed.

'We need a telepath.' Bobby stated.

'Do you know any telepath that's strong enough to help Rogue because I sure as hell don't.' Logan said, he was sure that Jean was the closet there ever came to Xavier and she to was gone.

'The Professor must have, he's come across so many mutants in his life time he must have know one that could help Rogue.'

'Wait, there is someone.' Storm said. 'But she won't be easy to find and she's going to want something in return.'

'Like what?' Bobby asked.

'Money, a hell of a lot of money.' Storm got to her feet and began pacing again.

'Okay the Professor has money for this kind of thing, doesn't he?'

'Thankfully yes but that wont be are biggest problem.'

'What will?' Logan asked.

'Finding her.'

'You don't know where she is?' Logan shouted annoyed that she had given him hope that he could help Rogue so fast.

'No, the last time I heard she was somewhere in England.'

'Then we better start searching.' Logan said getting to his feet.

'And we better come up with a lot of cash fast, Emma's going to want her payment up front.' Storm said walking out of the room. Logan followed her having a feeling that finding the telepath wasn't going to be easy.

_**I followed Mystique into an apartment building, we were going to meet with one of the other brotherhood members, I had never met her before, and she had been on a mission when I joined.**_

'_**What's her name again?' I asked.**_

'_**Copycat.' She replied as the stopped in front of room 204.**_

'_**Why's she called that?' Before Mystique could answer the door opened to reveal a girl, the most fuckable girl's I had ever seen, well excluding one person.**_

'_**Who's he?' she asked a smile playing across her lips.**_

'_**Pyro.' I replied.**_

'_**Copycat.' She purred. She was skinny, not too skinny, she had platinum blond hair and gorgeous topaz eyes.**_

'_**Did you get it?' Mystique asked stepping into the apartment. I followed her into one of the best looking apartment's I'd seen. It was completely open plan, it was painted an off-white colour, wooden oak floorboards covered the whole apartment, there was a grand fireplace at the opposite side of the room burning brightly and the whole right hand side wall was completely made out of glass so you could see the whole of New York city glowing brightly. **_

'_**I wouldn't have killed him if I didn't.' It was then I noticed the body on the floor lying in a puddle of blood. The body was ripped in half so his guts was scattered along the floor and his head was cracked letting a little part of his brain spilled out. It looked like something from a slashed flick. I found it slightly hard to believe that someone who looked like Copycat had the power to do that but I had learned quickly never to underestimate anyone.**_

'_**How long have you been with us?' Copycat asked appearing by my side placing her hand gently on my shoulder.**_

'_**Few months.'**_

'_**First body?'**_

'_**Yep.'**_

'_**Normally the newbie's have a freak attack about now, the blood usually bothers them.'**_

'_**I've seen blood before.'**_

'_**This much?'**_

'_**Yeah.'**_

'_**Where?'**_

'_**I'm not fucking telling you.' She looked me up and down, smiled and turned to Mystique.**_

'_**I like him, he's got an aura about him,' she turned back to me. I didn't notice what Mystique was doing I was too busy admiring the figure hugging clothes Copycat was wearing, damn she had a nice pair of breasts. 'So what's your power Pyro?'**_

_**I smiled, flicking my hand, drawing the fire from the fireplace and began playing with it. **_

'_**You?' I asked still admiring the flame. Suddenly the flame moved to Copycat and began dancing around her, I watched as she controlled it with her hand. 'Oh I have many talents.'**_

Rogue woke up gasping for breath she was sweating all over and shivering.

'I'm getting pretty sick of these memories.' She growled throwing her blankets off her too hot in them.

_Yeah and I'm getting sick of you seeing them. You know more about me then anybody._

'Really?'

_Yeah and you better not tell anyone._

Rogue smiled as she knew his threat was empty. Today she didn't feel so depressed, the weight of what she had done to Logan didn't feel so heavy but she knew she had done it, she knew she was the one who had set him on fire. It scared her, never before had she been able to tap into the powers of the people she had absorbed and she didn't like it. She didn't like anything about the situation she was in. She didn't like having control over fire, it reacted to her emotions even when she didn't want it to, she knew se shouldn't want to be anywhere near fire but she did. Every sense longed for the fire, for the smell and the feel of the heat. She wanted nothing more than to have a flame burning before her the mere thought of it caused her skin to shiver with pleasure.

'Did you always feel this way about fire?' Rogue asked out loud, she had started talking to him out loud again his voice had grown stronger in her head over the past few days.

_Yes, why did you thing I always carried a lighter with me?_

'So you could burn people easier.'

_Beside the obvious._

'I don't get you John.'

_Uh, I carried it around-_

'Not that! I mean I don't get you. One minute you're the same old Johnny I remember, the next your Pyro hell bent on killing someone and tearing my mind apart.'

_Eh, _She could picture John in front of her shrugging_. I guess today I'm feeling kind._

Rogue was about to speak when there was a banging on her door she suppressed a scream already knowing who it was.

'Rogue?' the voice of Bobby Drake called knocking on the door.

'Doesn't he ever leave me the fuck alone?' She mumbled. Everyday since the incident in the gym, she couldn't think of any other word to describe it, he had been calling to her room trying to convince her to talk to him. She didn't want to be around him for two reasons. One; she didn't want to hurt him and two; everything about him was getting on her nerve's. She knew it was John's presence in her mind but the thought of having to talk to him made her skin crawl and rage bubble inside her.

'Rogue please open the door.' His begging annoyed her, he was so weak begging her, a real man would have just broken the door down.

'Go away!' she shouted knowing he'd probably stand there for hours begging her to come out. As this thought came to mind she realised it was more John's than hers.

'Uh.' She growled burying her head in her pillow, she hated how John and her melted into one sometimes.

_Do you think I like it any better?_

A week had passed and Rogue had not left her room, she didn't want to put anyone else in danger, she was an unstable mess. That day was a bad day, the worst. That night she had woken up screaming after a dream about fire, watching a loved one being burnt alive in fire, thought she had no idea who that loved one was. The biggest problem was the withdrawal, she wasn't sure she could go another second without setting something or someone alight but she knew she had to, she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Rogue was sitting on her window sill watching the rain pour outside. She watched as a raindrop ran down the window, she traced it with her finger, it looked like a tear. Tears had become a regular thing in her life the past few weeks. She wished she was strong, that she didn't feel the need to cry when the chips were down, but she couldn't help it.

_Do I have control over anything anymore?_

She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop herself from absorbing John, Then things would be okay, she could be around Bobby without fear of killing him, she could be around fire without wanting to burn something and she would have some head space.

_I wish you could go back in time too, it's not a lot of fun being stuck up here._

'At least this isn't affecting your life you're just an essence, the real John's out there walking around.'

_I am the real John! _He growled.

'Yeah whatever you want to believe.'

_Uh, you're the most frustrating person in the world._

'Look who's talking.' She snorted.

Bobby sat in English class not listening to Storm his mind was two floors above on Rogue. He was worried about her, more worried then he thought was possible. Ever since she had set Logan on fire she was locked away in her room not letting anyone in, Bobby had tried, he had tried hard to get in. He had even tried to convince Kitty to phase through the door with him but she refused for fear that Rogue would try to burn her. He didn't understand why nobody got the fact that it wasn't her that was doing all that stuff it was Pyro.

_Pyro! _He wanted nothing more then to find that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he had done to Rogue.

He knew he had to find Emma Frost and fast. The bell sounded and Bobby got to his feet, picked up is books and headed Storms office, deciding to skip class. Getting rid of Pyro was more important then class.

Logan stood outside Rogue's room for the tenth time that week, each time she had denied him entry but this time he wasn't taking no for an answer. He extended his claw and slid it in the crack cutting the lock in half. He smiled triumphantly and entered the room. Rogue was sitting on her widow sill her hand placed lightly on the glass.

'Hey kid.'

'How did you get?' she didn't sound angry, she sounded emotionless.

'I cut the lock.'

'Could you not tell anyone about that I don't want them in here.' Logan was scared by her behaviour she didn't sound worried, sad, angry, happy, she sounded nothing.

'Kid are you ok?'

Rogue's head snapped and she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. 'How can I be ok Logan? Before I couldn't touch people but I could still be around them now I can't do either.'

'You can,' Logan sat beside her, he hated seeing her like this, he loved her and he didn't want to see her in pain. 'You can control this.'

'I can't,' silent tears began to trickle down her cheeks. 'Logan I can't tell the difference between me and him anymore and the thing is he isn't even trying.'

'Isn't trying what?'

'To take control but I'm constantly putting up a fight not to loose myself and the memories...'

'Memories?'

'I keep getting his memories in bits at first they were just in my sleep now I'm getting them when I'm awake. It's like he's getting stronger everyday and I don't know how much longer I keep fighting him.'

'You have to keep fighting him kid, you can't give up.'

'But I'm so tired even right now I'm struggling to separate us.'

'Marie,' he looked her directly in the eyes. 'I promise I will do everything I can to help you but you gotta promise that you'll keep on fighting and that you'll leave this room.'

'But what if I hurt someone.'

'Your not hurting me are you?'

Rogue thought about this for a while before nodding 'Okay, I'll try.'

Logan gave her a weak smile before getting to his feet.

'Where are you going?' she asked, he was surprised that she didn't want to see him leave.

'I'm going to find someone to help you.'

'Thank you.' Logan cast one more look at the girl, she looked broken but he knew he could fix her he just had to get Pyro out of her head.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's been a while sorry. I started another fanfiction and got hooked and when the reviews were almost non existent on the last chapter I lost motivation. Did I forget to mention I'm sorry!

This chapter isn't the best but I thought I better post something before y'all abandon me!

Thanks to xwarsgirl for reviewing, you rock! I'm giving you an Irish hug there way better than other! Hehehe!

I wrote most of this chapter listening to Fix You by Coldplay.


	6. A Frosty Call

The trailer for this is up on youtube! You can find the link on my profile just before the playlists!

* * *

_**A Frosty Call**_

_**I sat on the ground and sucked in a quick breath as the ice pack touched my knee. Mikaela gave me a timid smile and began washing the blood from my forehead. I found it amazing that even in hopeless situations she could smile.**_

'_**Thank you Johnny.' I bit my lip as the disinfectant stung my head wound. Her dirty blond hair was blocking me from seeing her face.**_

'_**For what?' She looked at me bewildered.**_

'_**For coming to help me.' She gave me a small kiss on my head. 'You really are the best brother I could have.'**_

'_**I'm only your stepbrother.'**_

'_**It's not blood that makes us family, its love.' She touched my cheek lightly and gave me another smile.**_

'_**Well Isabella's my favourite sister.' She elbowed me lightly in the ribs.**_

'_**I never said you were my favourite.'**_

'_**I think you calling me the best implies that- ouch!' I glared at her as she pressed harder against my injured head then necessary. **_

'_**I never said you were my favourite.'**_

'_**Sorry.' She said grinning.**_

'_**I hate you.'**_

'_**Hate you too Johnny.' She said giving me a radiant smile and pressing the cloth hard against my head.**_

Rogue woke up gasping for breath; she pushed her blankets off her too hot. She pushed her hair off her face her breathing slowing down. She still couldn't get used to the memories though she hated them a tiny part of her wanted to see more. Desperate to unlock the mysterious past of John, though she knew a lot more than she ever had. John's mother had died when he was young, his father was a drunk who was abusive, he had an older brother and two step sisters. She was sure nobody knew this much about him.

_Your right they don't._

'That makes me fell special in some kind of way.'

_Oh I'm glad sharing my shitty past with you makes you feel special._

'Someone's moody.'

_Someone's too happy!_

Rogue sighed realising today she would just try to ignore John, today she was going to go back to class. With a deep breath she climbed out of bed and headed for a long shower.

The shower did wonders for Rogue, she felt like the water washed all her troubles away. After an half an hour she climbed out of the shower dripping wet. As she reached for her towel she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but wonder if she put weight on.

_Trust me you didn't._

Slowly Rogue realised that John was in her mind examining every inch of her naked body. She grabbed her towel and covered herself up.

'You're sick John!'

_Rogue I'm a guy, what did you expect to happen when your standing there naked and dripping wet._

'To be a gentleman and not look!'

_I am a gentleman but I'm not gay!_

She shivered, wrapping the towel around herself, and taking note never to look at herself when she's getting dressed.

_Don't worry I can always just pull the picture from your memories._

Rogue sat in English class unable to sit still. Her leg bounced up and down, she shuffled in her seat and played with her fingers. She didn't feel calm, she felt like she was unprotected, like she couldn't defend herself.

Her thoughts constantly travelled to fire, every time she thought of it flames dancing in front of her some of her anxiety faded.

_Now I really understand the Zippo._

Logan let out a growl of frustration, it had six days since they're search for Emma Frost had begun and they had come up with nothing.

'This is ridicules!' Logan shouted slamming yet another file shut. 'She can't have just disappeared.'

'It looks like she has.' Storm said putting down the file. 'She seems to have abandoned her club.'

'Her club?'

'The Hellfire club.'

'Like the x-men?'

'No, what we did was good but her club… lets just say she was close to being Magneto.'

'Wait then why are we looking from help for her?'

'Because she turned over a new leaf.'

'Nobody changes in that type of way.'

'Well she did.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Because I am now can we get back to looking for her if we want to help Rogue?'

'Okay.'

'Good.'

'X-men sound's better.' He mumbled still in a mood that they weren't finding help for the kid faster. He knew it would be hard to find the telepath but he didn't think it would be next to impossible, the last time anyone seems to have seen her was over two years ago in London.

Storm leaned over and gently placed her hand over his. 'We'll find her Logan.' He looked up into her eyes and the moment turned awkward. Logan cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from hers, avoiding her gaze. He sat back in is seat and picked up another file looking for anyone who might know where Emma was.

'Well we better find her fast, the kid seems okay and every time it looks like she's getting better something happens.'

Rogue sat on her bed her first week back at classes hadn't been easy. She had found it almost impossible to relax, though she wasn't sure why.

_I already told you the solution._

'No way!' John had been suggesting the same thing for the whole week though she was sure it would help she didn't want him anywhere near it.

_Come on Rogue, it's not like I'm the one who's controlling the fire, you are._

Rogue knew this was true and she so desperately wanted the fire, to feel the heat against her skin.

'I don't know.'

_I promise I won't kill anyone._

'Or attempt to hurt them.'

_Or attempt to hurt them, unless it's Bobby._

'Okay then.' Rogue got to her feet already knowing where she was going. She opened her bedroom door slowly and peered around the corner, the last thing she wanted was to get caught. She was about to lock her door when she remembered Logan had cut it in half. She sighed and walked down the halls quickly. She ignored the glares students shot her as she walked past them, she was used to glares, no John was.

After five minutes she arrived at her destination. She looked up and down the hall to see if anybody was coming and slipped into the garage. She closed the door quickly behind her and the garage became eliminated in light. The garage was a place Rogue rarely visited, almost less than the stables. The garage had every car imaginable the Mercedes Guardian, Porch 911 Turbo, Koenigsegg CCX, The Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, Audi R8 and the Noble M15. As all these thought came to mind Rogue wondered how she knew any of the names, she had never had an interest in cars.

_I think you forgetting I do._

'You like cars?'

_Like them? I love them Rogue!_ John sounded slightly annoyed that she didn't' know this about him.

She decided to take the Lamborghini, it had the most sex appeal. _Did I just think that?_ She asked herself as she searched through the keys. She quickly found the pair she was looking for and headed for the car. The car lights flashed and unlocked when she pressed the buttun on the key. Rogue climbed in and admired the interior. It was made out of completle leather, everything was electrical and it had a CD player but it was dusty. She guessed no one had used it for a long time, they were all Scott's cars.

Rogue searched for the ignition when something struck her, she couldn't drive.

_But I can. _Rogue's hand involuntairly shoved the key in the ignition and started the engine.

'Yeah but your not the one driving.'

_Just follow my intructions._

'Okay.'

_Put it in drive._

Rogue put it in drive while taking a deep breath.

_Now hit the gas._

'What?'

_Jesus Christ Rogue just hit the pedal,hard._

'No thank you I actually want to live.' Rogue knew how fast that thing went.

_Rogue do it!'_

With a deep breath Rogue slammed on the pedal and sped off. The garage doors opened atomatically once she was close to it and she sped out on to the road. In just five seconds she was doing 80 mph and climbing. She grinned as the adreanline took over, she got a rush going so fast, knowing that any second she could make a wrong move and meet her end.

'At least I would have died happy.' She said to herself as she took a sharpfd turn, the engine buring and smoke coming from the tires, ansd she headed for the city.

Bobby Drake knocked lightly on Rogue's door, though she had been in classes for a week and she had managed to avoid him completly. 'Rogue open up!' He shouted. For once Bobby was loosing his cool, angry was slowly rising inside him. He couldn't unserstand what the hell was wrong with her, he treated her right, always did what she wanted, supported her no matter what and this was how she treated him. He was sure she would have liked him more if he treated her like crap.

'Rogue...' Bobby trailed off as the door opened, he hadn't even thought of seeing if it was unlocked. He walked into the room to find it empty. He gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room going in search of his so called girlfriend.

Rogue walked the streets of New York city, though she lived in New York she hadn't been to the city in a long time. Not since she had gotten the cure, she always did prefer the countryside. She knew her destination, well John knew there destination. The streets were scarily empty, there could have been no more than thriy people along the street.

_It's a week day Rogue most people are at work._

'I should come here in the week more often.' She said alound award her a look from a tall women in a clen, crisp, pinstrip suit.

_What the hell is she looking at? _John growled.

_The girl talking to herself. _She anwsered tearing her eyes away from the women, she could feel John's rage boiling inside her.

_Calm down John!_She ordered as all her muscles tensed. _You promised you-_

_I know that I wouldn't hurt or kill anyone, doesn't mean I'm not alound to get angry._

Rogue was about to argue with him when John shouted stop in her head. She stopped outside a shop called Jacob Valuts. She reluctantly went in to find tha walls covered with Zippo's. _Wow._

Was all Rogue could think, she was so close to having fire she wanted to do a little dance. There was a fat, balding man behind the counter eyeing her up and down like she was lost.

'Honey I think your in the wrong store.'

'No I'm not.' She corrected him annoyed that he instantly thought she was lost.

'Oh, you lookin' for a present for ya daddy.'

'No.'

'Your boyfriend?'

'Myself.'

'Ah, we've got collection over there that you shoud like, there lots of pink and glitter.'

'I already know what I want!' She snapped, the guy was getting on her nerves and on Johns so her patience for im was extremly.

'Ah, what something with flowers.' Her hand balled in a fist, she wanted to punch him square in the nose, that seemed good.

'No, sharks teeth.'

'Sharks teeth?' The man looked shocked.

'Yeah, sharks teeth. You know what a shark is right?

'Um… yeah.'

'You sure?'

'I know what a fucking shark is.'

'Good, I want this.' Rogue pulled the picture she had steched out of her pocket and slapped it on the glass counter. He picked it up, examined it then cast her a perplexed look.

'Are you sure this is for yourself.'

'I'm sure as I don't talk to my family and my boyfriend hates fire.' Rogue said venomisly.

'Em… I can do this for you.'

'How much?'

'A hundred.'

_He's ripping you off._

_I can see that!_

'No I think I'll get it down somewhere else.'

'Eighty.' She was about to agree when John stopped her.

_He'll go lower._

_You don't know that._

_Trust me._

_You can see why I have an issue with that._

'No too high.' Rogue reached over to grab the paper but he backed away.

'Fifthy'

_Told you._

'Deal,' Rogue gave the an a grin, it was a mixer of John's and her own. 'When can I get it.'

'Three days.'

'See you then.' She snatched the paper from him and left the store a smile spread across her face. For a long time, in a long time Rogue felt relaxed, she wasn't fighting against John. As she walked down the streets of New York she walked past a shop and suddenly she felt the impulse to do smething, something she never would have done before.

_Go on Rogue, you always thought about it._

'How do you- right I forgot you have access all area's up there.' With a deep breath Rogue turned and entered the building.

Logan stared blankly at the page in front of him, his concentration levels had dropped, he could barely read a line without his mind wondering.

'This is getting hopeless Logan we've found nothing.'

'We can't give up on the kid.'

'I'm not saying we give up on Rogue, I'm saying we try a different route.'

'Storm is case you've fogotten we don't know any other telepaths.'

'I'm saying maybe we should try to find John.'

'You're kidding 'Ro.'

'No I'm not. Logan it's a good option, we can't find Emma and-'

'How is finding Pyro going to help us? First of all as soon as he sees us he'll try to kill us, second he's not going to cooperate and even if he did what could he do.'

'I've been reading Rogue's file Logan. Charles thought that as well as absorbing life-force's she could put them back.'

'You're saying the kid might be able to put him back'

'Yes push him out but she'd going to need a lot of practice.'

'I'm not sure 'Ro, it's dangerous. Real dangerous.'

'But it's our best-'Storm was cut off by the phone ringing. She sighed and picked it up while Logan settled back into her seat. He began listening to the conversation with his hearing he could here everything.

'Ororo Monroe.'

'Hello Storm this is Emma Frost.' Logan dropped the file he was holding. All the time they had been searching for the girl and she just calls them up.

'Emma?'

'I here you've been looking for me.'

'I have.'

'You require my services.'

'Yes for-'

'I know why.'

'Will you do it?'

'Do you have the money?'

'Yes.'

'Then I shall help you.' Storm cast Logan a look he couldn't understand.

'How soon will you be able to get here?'

'You will have to come get me I am a good distance away.'

'Where?'

'Ireland.'

_Damn she's far. _Logan thought.

'How soon can we get you?'

'In two days time, though you should leave tomorrow, it takes a day to fly no matter how you travel.'

'Fine. I'll see you soon Emma.'

'When you arrive Ororo.' Emma hung up the phone. Logan watched with his mouth slightly open as Storm placed the phone down.

'All that time we've been looking for her and she just calls.'

'I think some people were lying to us.'

Suddenly Storms office door burst open and Bobby ran in looking breathless.

'Kid what's wrong?'

'I can't find Rogue and one of the cars are missing.'

Logan and Storm exchanged a glance before Logan jumped to his feet, he had no idea where the kid was but he was going to find her.

Jacob Evan's began work on the Zippo the teenage girl had ordered, he didn't believe one second that it was for her. He was beginning on the outline of the Zippo when the shop bell rang. He sighed getting to his feet and went to the front of the store. Another teenage girl was there but this one was completely different from the other.

She was tall, slim, with platinum blond hair and golden eyes. The first thought that ran through Jacobs mind was _nice ass. _He quickly pushed the thought aside he was old enough to be her father. He found it hard to push his mind away from certain thoughts when he saw how short her skirt was, he considered it a belt more than a skirt.

'Em… can I help you.' Jacob felt himself go all tongue tied, he had never had such trouble speaking to any woman.

She flashed him a smile and walked over to the counter, she rested her elbows on it and leaned forward I a way the showed her cleavage very well.

'Yes, I'm looking for my friend someone told me that she came in here.'

'Friend?'

'Yes, she's about my age. She has brown hair with a white streak going through it.'

'Oh her.'

'Do you know her?'

'We had the pleasure of meeting.'

'Did she order something in here?'

'Yeah.'

'Could you tell me the day she's coming back to collect it.'

'Why?' The girl's story was beginning to get fishy.

'Well… ah screw it.' The smile faded off the girls face. Jacob pulled out the gun by the cash register and pointed it at her head. In one swift movement the girl knocked the gun out of his had and had her hand wrapped around his neck. Jacob gasped for breath trying to claw the girls dainty hand's off his neck.

'Now you're going to tell me when the girl is going to be back.'

'In. Two. Days.' He choked.

'Are you sure?' The girl applied more pressure around his neck.

'Yes.' The girl smiled a crooked one and realised her grip on him. He fell to his knee's gasping for air, the thing of sweet life.

'Thanks Jacob.' She kicked him in the jaw rendering him unconscious.

* * *

A/N: It took me a while to write the scene with Rogue and Pyro in the car, in the end couldn't get it right!

I want to give a big cookie to 3karen3, Wanda W and alexmonalisa.

Please review I'll you a cookie, an Irish cookie!


	7. An Emergency

**_An Emergency_**

Thanks to Wanda W, alexmonalisa and PlonkerOnTheLoose for reviewing this chapter is for ye!

* * *

Logan stormed down the hall Bobby and Storm quickly following behind. Logan wasn't sure whether he was angrier at him or Rogue. Then the thought that maybe Pyro had taken Rogue over again chilled him to the bone.

He stormed into the garage and headed for his mother bike.

'Logan where the hell do you think you going?' Storm snapped as he slug his leg over the bike.

He extended his claw and started the engine he never was one for keys. Storm quickly jumped in front of the bike, glaring at him with her hands placed on the handlebars.

'You don't know where she is! She could be anywhere and dangerous espically if Pyro has taken over.'

'All the more reason for me to find her before someone gets hurt.'

'Logan you'll be the one to get hurt!' He revved the engine causing Storm to jump back. He was about to set off when the garage doors flew open and a black Lamborghini sped in.

A growl left Logan's chest as the car stopped. He quickly climbed off the bike, leaving the engine on and charged towards the black car. The car door opened and Logan immediately began shouting.

'What the hell is wrong with you? Do you-' he broke off and froze in shock as Rogue stepped out of the car. If it wasn't for her scent he would have thought it was an impostor.

He straight blond hair, with the white streak she had gained from Magneto was gone, her hair was now blond. Rogue stood there with a radiant smile on her face.

'What do y'all think?' she asked giving them a twirl.

They stood there in shocked silence for a moment before Bobby spoke. 'Rogue what did you do?'

'Do you not like it?' Rogue asked perplexed self-consciously touching her hair.

'Did he make you do that?' Bobby asked gritting his teeth and balling his hand in a fist.

'Did who make me do it?' Logan found it hard to believe that she didn't know who they were talking about.

'Pyro!' Bobby snapped seeming close to the edge.

'No John didn't make me do this!'

'Well it's a pretty damn big coincidence that you go blond after you absorb Pyro!'

'Don't you dare shout at me Bobby Drake and if you ever payed attention to me in the time we've been together you'd know that I've always thought about going blond.' As Rogue glared daggers at Bobby, Logan could tell the argument was about to get personal. 'But I guess you don't know me and I really don't know you.'

She pushed past Bobby and began towards the door. Logan was about to speak when she did. 'And don't even start to lecture me Logan because I really don't care!'

Rogue Stormed out of the garage slamming the door behind her and leaving silence except for the mother bikes engine which rattled in the background.

Rogue slammed her bedroom door, anger pulsed though her veins. She wanted nothing more then to turn around and rip Bobby to shreds. He hands balled into fists and her breathing became erratic.

_Rogue sit down! _John's stern voice ordered.

'No!'

_You need to calm down._

Rogue reluctantly did as she was told she sat on the end of her bed and buried her face in her hands. It physically hurt her to sit there and not break something.

It took a while before Rogue felt her anger slowly fade away. She layed on her back and began to take in long deep breaths until her anger was at a level that she felt like she could control.

That was horrible.' She muttered to herself still taking in deep breaths.

_You better get used to it anger comes hand and hand with having control over fire._

'How often will I feel like that? How often did you feel like that?'

_Frequently._

'Does it ever get easier?'

_Never._

_**I walked along the murky path with Mikaela beside **__**me; we were making our way home from school. I was finding it harder and harder everyday to keep going. How was it any good, every time I was there I felt happy then I had to go back home.**_

'_**John?' I looked at Mikaela who was frozen beside me her eyes wide with fear staring straight ahead.**_

_**I **__**looked and saw her source of fear Andrew Collins and his gang of friends**_

'_**Look boys it's and his sister.' Andrew jumped off the wall he was sitting on and sauntered over to us, his two worshipers followed.**_

'_**Back off Andrew.' John threatened stepping in front of Mikaela instinctively.**_

'_**You here that lads he's threatening me.' He laughed and stopped inches away from us. 'I don't take too kindly to threats 'Dyce.'**_

_**I looked Andrew up and down knowing that I could kick his ass. Mikaela grabbed my arm and squeezed it. 'John don't dad will kill you.'**_

'_**Oh, Johnny's afraid of his dad.' Andrew mocked.**_

'_**John please just walk away.' I looked into Mikaela's begging eyes and knew I couldn't do it. I turned around and began walking away.**_

'_**That's right walk away you coward! All you Allerdyce's are messed up. Your brothers a fag, you're a coward and your mother was a slut.' I froze on the spot as anger exploded inside me. I turned and charged toward Andrew only seeing red.**_

'_**Your going to regret that you little fucker.' I swung my fist and a look of shock came across Andrew's face as I punched him in the stomach. He let out a fast breath and bent over. I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach.**_

'_**John stop!'**_

Rogue bolt up right and began gasping for air, she threw her blankets off her yet again too hot. She pushed her blond hair off her face and tried to calm down she could feel the adrenaline from John's anger pumping through her body.

'You know he was just trying to piss you off.' Rogue couldn't help but say aloud.

_Rogue just leave me the fuck alone._

'I was just-'

_Fuck off!_

Rogue flinched as John shouted and decided to leave he calm down, she guessed the memory had brought back bad feelings.

Bobby Drake walked towards Rogues room preparing to apologise. He knew he had overreacted be he wasn't sure what Rogue had expected. He knew he needed to have a long talk with Rogue and put there relationship back on track but that would have to wait until after Pyro was gone. He was glad Logan and Storm were going to get Emma today he knew his talk with Rogue couldn't wait much longer.

As Bobby turned a corner, his mind on the days when he and Rogue were at there prime, someone slammed into him and he involuntarily turned into ice. Though his powers had gotten there upgrade a while ago he still hadn't gained complete control over them.

'Crap,' he muttered as the person he had crashed into fell to the ground. 'I'm sorry.' He quickly reverted back top his natural form and offered out his hand. He then noticed he had knocked down a blond girl. As she placed her dainty hand in his he saw her face and she was pretty, real pretty. She had bright blue eyes that Bobby found mesmerising. He gently pulled her to her feet and gave her his heart breaking smile.

She was just a little bit smaller than him and her lips were heart shaped.

'No it's my fault I should have looked where I was going.' She continued to babble on while pushing her hair off her face. Bobby couldn't concentrate on her words he was too dazzled by her beauty.

'Yeah me too. I'm Bobby Drake.' He said extending his hand.

'Lorna Dane.' She said shaking his hand and giving him a smile that took his breath away. 'I'm new and kind of lost.'

'I think I can help you out. Where do you want to go?'

'Outside,' she said looking at the ground embarrassed.

'I can definitely help you out.' He said smiling and completely forgetting about Rogue.

Emma Frost stood out in her balcony looking at the scenery there really was nothing like the Irish country side. There were hills as far as the eye could see all the same shade of green, you would find it hard to believe that behind her there was beach, though the sky was murky grey she considered it a nice day, it was normally raining.

The wind whipped her hair around and she breathed in the scent of the sea. Those were the days that made her think of Scott the most, all the wonderful times they spent together. She didn't cry for Scott anymore, she didn't cry for anything anymore. She felt like all her tears were dried up. She felt numb and empty, she was sure that wasn't going to change in time.

'Emma you shouldn't be so pessimistic.' She sighed as she heard his voice.

She turned and sauntered back into her room not in the mood to talk to anyone.

'You know it's rude to listen to people's thought without their permission,' she said coldly locking the glass doors that led to the balcony.

'You know I cannot control it.'

'I don't care!' she snapped turning to glare at him. 'Just stay out of my head.' She walked over to her wardrobe.

'I apologise Emma.'

Emma opened her wardrobe and began looking through her array of suits trying to ignore his gaze.

'What do you want?' She sighed spinning on her heal to face him.

'I want to know if going back will be too much for you to handle.' She didn't have to ask him to explain.

'I'll survive.' She turned her back to him.

'That still doesn't answer my question.'

'I know.' She stared at the ground and was relieved when she heard his footsteps fade away. She slammed her wardrobe shut as she decided to go for a walk on the beach.

Storm was preparing the jet for take off while Logan sat in the seat beside her. She still found it strange not having Jean or Scott sitting there.

'How long before we take off?' Logan asked.

'Five minutes.' She knew he wanted to help Rogue as fast as possible as did she.

Storm hoped there wouldn't be any trouble at the school while the were away, she had left Warren and Piotr in charge. She also hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble between Logan and Emma they both had such strong personalities.

'Ok buckle up.' She instructed as she started the jets engine.

'Wait!' Storm turned to see Kitty Pryde phasing into the jet.

'Kitty?' Storm quickly unbuckled herself and ran to her side. 'My child what's wrong?'

'Hanks here,' she said taking in a deep breath. 'He said it's like an emergency.'

Before Strom could even think Logan was already out of his seat and exiting the jet and shouting at her to come on.

Rogue walked along the streets of New York towards Jacobs Vaults. It had been three days since she was last there and she was excited to get her Zippo, she was excited to always have a source of fire close. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail she was surprised just how much she loved her new hair style.

She sighed as she entered Jacobs's shop she wasn't in the mood for him. She pushed the door open and walked over to the cash register and rang the gold bell on the counter. After a few seconds Jacob stepped out if the backroom.

'How can I help you?' he asked a smile on his face, he was being a lot nicer than he had been three days ago.

'I'm here to collect my Zippo.' She said pulling the receipt out of her pocket and handing it to him.

'Oh, it's you.' The smile faded off his face. He bent down, came back up and placed the Zippo on the glass display box.

Rogue smiled the Zippo was identical, the paint even looked faded.

_Run!_

Rogue flinched as John screamed in her head. She was about to question him when she looked at the Zippo, it wasn't a copy of John's Zippo, it was his. She looked up at Jacob horrified and caught a croaked smile spread across his face before his fist connected with her jaw.

* * *

Sorry this took so long but my life has just been really busy! Hope this was worth the wait!

I have another trailer up for this on youtube go to my profile to find the link!

Please review! I'm asking everyone who has my story of their alerts to please review!


	8. Control

I want to dedicate this Ryzion whose pm gave me the push I needed to finish this chapter!

* * *

_**Eight- Control**_

_**Rogue flinched as John screamed in her head. She was about to question him when she looked down at the Zippo. It wasn't a copy of John's Zippo, it was his. She looked up at Jacob horrified and caught a glimpse of a crocked smile on his face before his fist connected with her jaw.**_

Rogue let out a yell as her head hit the cold, tiled ground. She rolled on her back as the room span.

_Get up! Get up now or she'll kill you!_

Rogue grimaced as John screamed in her head. She quickly got to her feet as blood trickled from her nose. She ran towards the door, she was just about to reach for the lock when she heard the loud screech of metal. She looked to her left to see a glass cabinet flying towards her. She jumped backwards and the cabinet missed her by millimetres. She looked back to see Jacob jumping over the display case.

_That's not Jacob._

'Then who the hell-' Rogue stopped mid-sentence as the skin off Jacob began to fall off. 'Copycat.'

She spun around and began fumbling with the door, trying to unlock it. She slammed against it knowing what Copycat would do to her.

'That's pointless you know,' Rogue suppressed a shiver as she heard the velvet voice of Copycat. She slowly turned and leaned against the door breathing heavily.

Copycat was grinning at her, her blond hair was slightly curled and she stepped slowly towards Rogue. She was wearing a white v-neck top with a denim mini skirt. She looked like a supermodel, not like the psychotic killer she really was.

'I locked it as soon as you came in.'

'So what now? Are you going to kill me?' Rogue's voice was filled with fear.

'Yes, slowly and painfully.'

As the smile grew more pronounced on the blonds face Rogue knew what she had to do. She took one quick step to the left hoping to make a run for the backdoor. Before she could take a second step Copycat was in front of her. She was about to gasp for breath when Copycats hand wrapped around her neck and threw her across the room. Rogue screamed as she smashed against the wall and landed on top of a glass display case causing it to smash into a hundred pieces.

Rogue moaned and rolled off the case hitting the ground hard. Every part of her body ached she could feel glass embedding itself in her left check as blood poured more heavily from her nose.

_Rogue get up, fight!_

'I… can't.'

_If you don't she'll kill you! Get angry, get mad, fight!_

Suddenly images began flashing in her head, images of Bobby with different girls. His arm draped around one, holding hands with another, telling a brunette how beautiful she was, the same way he told her. Slowly uncontrollable anger began to boil inside her, her hand balled in a fist. Then she saw an image that made her loose complete control, Bobby and Kitty kissing, telling one another just how much the loved each other.

Rogue let out a mangled yell of anger and pain just before Copycat grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees.

'I hope I didn't hurt you,' she mocked thinking Rogues screams were from pain.

'Screw you bitch.' Rogue spat grabbing a large piece of glass from the floor and driving it into her stomach. Warm, hot liquid poured from the blond's stomach and dripped down her hand. Copycat screamed and released her grip on Rogue.

She quickly scrambled to her feet. Instead of running for the door she grabbed Copycat by the shoulder clouded by anger. She bent her over and kneaded her in the chest a move she had learned from John. She smiled as the blond crashed to the ground.

She stood over the girl as she rolled on her side coughing.

'Aw, did I hurt you?' She kicked Copycat in the stomach, right where she had stabbed her. She grinned as the girl screamed in pain.

'Remember what Pyro always taught you,' she said kicked her again, She smiled as she saw tears pour down the blonds cheeks. 'Never underestimate your enemy.'

She went to kick Copycat again but the blond reached out and grabbed her leg and twisted it. Rogue heard a snap and screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. She took in quick breaths as she felt blood drip down her leg, the pain was unbearable.

Copycat climbed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She pulled out the piece of glass from her stomach and held it to her neck.

'You don't have the right to say his name.' She hissed digging the glass slowly against her skin. Rogue gasped as she felt it lightly cut her skin and blood drip from it.

Rogue's eyes searched for something, anything to use to get out. She saw John's Zippo beside her, she could reach out and grab it.

_Do it now!_

Rogue quickly grabbed the Zippo and flicked it open. It took a few second before Copycat noticed what she was doing. Rogue clicked her fingers and the flame jumped from the Zippo and hit Copycat in the face and engulfed her head.

The blonds screamed filled the room, Rogue kicked the girl off her and dragged herself as far away as she could. She watched with wide eyes as the girl burnt.

_Get up you need to get out of here. _John ordered.

Rogue pulled herself over to the wall and pulled herself to her feet screaming with pain as she did. She limped over to the door and unlocked it as she was leaving she turned to see the blond laying lifelessly on the ground still on fire. She clicked her fingers and the fire died to reveal her face had been burnt beyond recognition. She held back the reaction to vomit and limped out of the shop into the deserted streets of New York.

Logan sat in shock still trying to digest what Beast had just told them. Storm sat beside him her hand on his.

'Are you sure Hank? She asked squeezing his hand in a comforting way.

'I have to say that I unfortunately am, my source is very reliable.' Logan stared at the ground thinking about Rogue, the kid had been through so much, she never seemed to get a break.

'What are we going to do?' Storms hand slipped from his and she buried her face in her hands. 'How are we going to tell her?'

'We don't.' Storm and Beast cast Logan bewildered looks.

'You can't be serious Logan,' he looked up at Storm to convey that he was. 'She has the right to know.'

'Nobody tells her.'

'And since when did you get decide-'

'I know the kid better than any of ye do.'

'No you don't! I've been here for her when you disappeared!' Storm snapped getting to her feet.

'It will kill her.'

'She has the right to know.'

'Storm if we tell her we don't know what she'll do espially with Pyro in her head.'

'Logan-'

'No Ororo!' He slammed his fist on her coffee table and glared up at her. He got to his feet and looked her straight in the face. 'No more arguments'

He stormed out of the room leaving a hurt Storm behind.

Rogue stumbled down an ally and fell to the ground overcome with pain and emotion. She began to sob feeling sick to the pit of her stomach.

_Rogue she's not coming after you anymore._

'I killed her!' she shouted feeling disgusted by herself.

_She not dead Rogue._

'You saw her John.'

_Trust me I've seen her been injured worse then that. _Rogue flinched as she got an image of Copycat bloody, mangled and burnt.

'Jesus Johnny what happened to her?'

_Doesn't matter you need to call the mansion._

'No I can get home myself.'

_Rogue your leg is fractured._

'I don't want to call anyone!'

_I swear to god Rogue if you don't call someone right now I will wreak havoc up here and you know I can do it!_

'Fine!' she snapped searching through her pockets for her cell. She dialled the number of the mansion feeling sick with nerves, she prayed Bobby didn't answer.

'Hello Xavier's institute for the gifted.' She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the Russian accent of Piotr Rasputin.

'Piotr?' she asked just to make sure.

'Rogue, what are you doing calling?'

'Can you come get me?'

'Of course. Are you ok? You sound…'

'I'm fine I just need you to come get me as fast as you can.'

'Ok do you know where you are?'

'Em… no.'

'Ok I'll track you through your cell. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Thanks Peter.'

'Rogue are you sure your ok?'

'No, I'm not sure.' With that she hung up the phone waiting his arrival.

Vanessa Carlyse eyes flutter open it took a few seconds for her vision to become clear. Then the pain kicked in, she screamed which made it worse. She fought back tears of anger and defeat. She sat up quickly and suppressed a scream of pain. It took every once of strength in her body to pull herself to her feet. She dragged herself to the backroom, every muscle in her body screaming in objection. She sat on a wooden chair and began to concentrate. She thought of Deadpool, Sabertooth and Wolverine. She slowly felt there ability of healing taking affect. She knew it would be a few hours before she would be back to her old self. She wanted to be strong at that moment she wanted to get to her feet, run after Rogue and slaughter her. She couldn't help but think that if Rogue hadn't been so humane and just left her burn she would be dead and she wouldn't have her still hunting her. Copycat was going to kill Rogue, even if it was the last thing she did.

Storm kept her eyes on the sky trying to keep herself from looking at Logan. She couldn't help but cast little glances at him every so often. They had not spoken since Hank had broken the news and she wasn't going to be the first to speak.

It still hadn't completely sunk in but she didn't want to dwell on it, she had a mission and her mind had to be clear. She sighed as it began as darkness began to engulf the light just like pain was engulfing her hope, she fought back tears. Before Alcatraz she wouldn't have shed tears for him but after Alcatraz had changed her. The Professor would have wanted her to remember the good in people not the bad.

'How long until we land?' Logan's gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She chocked back tears and quickly gained enough composure to speak.

'A few hours.' she said a single tear running down her brown cheek.

Piotr stopped the car at a bus stop he quickly climbed out of it into the rain. He looked under the bus shelter to see a blood stained, bruised Rogue. He quickly ran to the girl's side horrified.

'Rogue,' he said kneeling down to look up at her. 'What happened?'

He could see her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were glistening from tears. He didn't wait for her to answer, instead his arms swept her up and he walked towards the car.

'No Piotr I'm too heavy.'

The Russian held back a laugh he found t absurd that she even thought that she was too heavy for _him_ to carry.

'Your fine Любимая.' he smiled as Rogue gave him a strange look he rarely spoke in his native tongue.

He opened the front door and gently placed her in the car. He buckled her up and tried not to keep casting quick looks at her.

Piotr quickly closed her door and ran to his side of the car. He got in buckled her belt and sped off wanting to get her back to the mansion so Warren could patch her up.

'Thank you.'

'There is no need to thank me.'

'Not a lot of people would have come for me like that they all think I'm dangerous.'

'No they don't.'

'How can they not! They watched me set Logan on fire!' Rogue shouted hitting her fist off the door.

'We said that Logan set himself on fire and that you were laughing because you were still affected from the attack on the mansion.'

'Who came up with that?' She asked catching his eye and he glanced at her. He couldn't help but be awed by her beauty, her nose, her lips, her eyes, everything about her was hypnotic.

'Storm and me.'

'Thank you… I didn't know.'

'Well you haven't left your room in so long Любимая.' they both sat in silence for a while as Piotr sped through the streets of New York.

'Would you like to tell me what happened?' The Russian didn't want to push her for information.

'John's psychotic girlfriend tried-' Rogue broke off grimacing and he reached out for her hand.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, John was just telling me a little too loudly that Copycat wasn't his girlfriend.'

'Copycat? The blond that he broke into the mansion with Pyro?' He recalled that night when he saved that little girl he couldn't help but wonder what Magneto would want with her.

'Yes the same one. She tried to kill me.'

'Are you ok?' he asked squeezing her hand.

'Em… well if you can't already see…'

'No I don't mean physically.'

'Oh… em I guess I just a little shaken up.'

'Almost being killed will do that to you.'

'No not by that. I scared myself.'

'How?' he asked perplexed trying to keep his eyes off her and on the road.

'I… I lost control.'

'What do you mean…? I don't understand.'

'She was going to kill me and John got me angry so I would fight back. It worked I knocked her to the ground and I had a chance to run to the door but I didn't I just kept kicking her. I… enjoyed watching her in pain,' Piotr felt a pain in his heart as he watched tears pour down her porcelain cheeks.

'Its ok Любимая.' he squeezed her hand again.

'It's not ok! What kind of human being gets a kick out of watching something like that?'

Piotr was about to answer when she got a look on her face, an expression he couldn't understand.

'Rogue there is nothing wrong with you we all loose control.' He looked her straight into her chestnut eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

'Thank you Peter you're a good friend.'

'I'm glad you think so.'

The rest of the journey past in silence but Piotr never let go of her hand.

Emma Frost closed her suitcase and sat her bed. She suddenly sensed the mind of Ororo her old friend, well not quite a friend.

_It's not too late to back out Emma._

_I have to do it, for Scott._

She turned to look out through the balcony to see the jet landing in the courtyard. She stood up, slipped on her black heels and walked out to the courtyard with her bag.

Logan stepped out of the jet and shivered when the cold hit him. It was raining lightly and the sky was a murky black. He tried to concentrate on their mission and not think of the news Hank had given then hours ago.

_Why didn't he ever have good news?_

Storm stood beside him staring out into the distance. He knew her mind was a million miles away, the place where he was trying to keep his from.

'Ororo?' He asked her eyes snapped to him and they stared at each other. He quickly stopped when he heard footsteps. He saw a blond walking towards them with a black suitcase. He could only assume she was Emma Frost. Her name suited her she gave off a feeling of heartless person. She had long blond hair with a think fringe and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a crisp, clean white shirt with a waist high skirt and black heals.

'Emma.' Storm greeted extending her hand.

'Storm,' Emma smiled taking her hand. 'It's been a long time.'

'How are you?'

'Tired, you?'

'The same,' Logan could sense tension between the pair, which made him wonder even more about Emma's past

'Emma this is Logan.'

'Nice to meet You Wolverine. Carry my suitcase.' Logan wasn't sure weather it was a request or demand. Before he could answer she brushed past him and bored the jet.

She sat on the edge of her bad glaring at her brother as he packed her bags. Her hands were balled into fists she was trying to push back the urge to shock him till he screamed.

She looked around her room, though it wasn't anything special she would miss it. It was painted purple her favourite colour though you could barely see the walls because nearly every inch of them were covered in posters, of her favourite bands and movies, drawing and pictures of her and her friends. She had shelves filled with books, DVDs were pilled on the right hand corner of her room, CDs, pieces of paper and clothes littered the floor.

The lights flickered on and off again and her brother looked up from zipping up her bag. 'It's for the best you need to control your abilities.'

Her brother was twenty five but he looked a lot older, all the years of abuse had affected him. He had sandy blond hair, his eyes were green ands he had a button nose. He really was good looking, all the girls flocked to him but he was already taken.

'I can control them enough not to be electrocuting you right now.'

'You need help.' he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and standing up.

'I'm not going.' she hissed getting to her feet. She walked over to her brother and stopped only centimetres away, she knew he was afraid of her.

'You are and that's the end of it.'

'John wouldn't make me go.'

'Well I'm not him and I'm glad of it!'

'Yeah because who'd wanna be like us!'

'No because I'd be a murderer!'

That was when she lost it she felt something inside her snap. She opened her hands and lets electricity shot out of her finger tips. She smiled as her brother yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

'He did that to save us.' She said shocking him again causing him to fall completely to the ground. She began to electrocute him without stopping she was in ecstasy as his screams filled her ears.

It was minutes before she realised exactly what she was doing. She quickly stopped her hands dropping to her side. She backed into a corner into the corner of the room as smoke started coming out of her brother.

* * *

So sorry it took me so long things just got really busy and when they calmed down writers block came!

Finally I can get to answer some questions next chapter! Well I will get to answer the big question why is John different from the others! Yay! I want people to leave there theorys, I want to see if anyone has guessed!

I hope the "fight" sequence was ok I'm really not good at action.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.

I want to thank HeARtXofXDaRK, PyroWhore, alexmonalisa, XcrimsonroseX, Bodo and Ryzion for reviewing.


	9. Astral Plane

_**Chapter Nine- Astral Plane **_

Rogue groaned as Piotr placed her gently on the bed in the med-lab, she seemed to be spending more time then she would like in the room.

_Stop whining at least you're not trapped inside someone's mind! _Pyro snapped inside her head. He seemed to have gotten angry as soon as they got into the car with Piotr.

_Probably wanted me to die. _She thought.

_Not really, you die I die._

_Didn't think of that._

'Warren is on his way.' Piotr said giving her a small smile he was so sweet Rogue was shocked he didn't have a girlfriend.

_Are you blind Rogue?_ John asked sounding amused.

_What are you talking about John? _It took all her effort to think instead of speak the question.

_Piotr likes you Rogue, as in more than a friend._

_Don't be an idiot Johnny, oh wait I forgot you are one._

_Ha, seems my humour is rubbing off on you._

_It seems you're everything is rubbing on me._

_Scares you doesn't it? Knowing that you're becoming like me._

_Disgust in the better word._

_I'm hurt._

_What the hell is wrong with you! Why can't you just decide what mood you're in!_

_You know me._

_I can't wait to get you out of my head._

_Ha I can't believe you think I'm leaving, I'm having way too much fun._

_Emma's going to make you get out or she's going to lock you in a prison so you can't escape._

_She isn't powerful enough._

_You think you can beat a telepath._

_This is my world baby, I own your mind. _Rogue didn't like the confidence in John's voice but he had always been cocky.

'Rogue,' she snapped out of her argument with Pyro to see Warren standing in front of her.

'Oh sorry I was thinking.'

'I can see, were going to need to take an x-ray of your leg. Piotr if you could lift her please.' As Rogue braced herself for being lifted her thought were filled with Pyro's words maybe he could beat Emma, maybe she was doomed to be stuck with him in her head forever.

**-()-**

Emma Frost stepped off the x-jet and looked around the familiar basement and felt a sense of longing. She took in the familiar smell of fuel, sweat, sulphur and blood.

'This place hasn't changed much.' She stated as Storm walked ahead of her.

'Except for a few security upgrades it's the same,' she said giving the women a small smile. 'Follow me and we'll go to you're room.'

Emma began to follow the Weather witch but was thrown when she heard someone's thoughts.

'It seems someone is looking for you Ororo.'

'Who?' Her question was answered a few seconds later when a young girl with brown hair walked through the wall. Emma scanned her mind and discovered she was Kitty Pryde with the power of phasing.

'Impressive.' She mused.

'What's wrong Kitty?' Storm asked sounding like a mother more then a teacher.

'It's Rogue, she got attacked or something. Piotr wouldn't tell me like anything he just told me to keep an eye out for you and Logan and tell ye when you get back.' Kitty said this so fast Emma had to draw some of the words from Storm's mind to keep up with what she was saying.

'Logan!' Storm shouted eyes full of fear. Logan was stepping off the jet holding Emma's bags. As soon as he heard his friends panicked voice he dropped the bags, which luckily for him didn't open, and ran to her side.

'What is it?' he asked and Emma saw a caring look in his eyes something that didn't belong there.

'Rogue's hurt.' Logan was gone in the blink of an eye on the door to the med-lab Emma assumed.

Storm and Kitty quickly followed him leaving Emma on her own.

'I see Xavier taught them manners.' She muttered picking up her bags and dumping them somewhere safe before going to the med-lab.

**-()-**

Rogue had a broken rib, a fractured leg, a badly cut cheek and a concussion. It could have been worse, Copycat could have killed her.

_Trust me Rogue there are worse things then death. _John said his voice cold and hard. She shivered at this thought and began to concentrate on what Warren was telling her.

'In case you don't know with the head injuries you won't be able t sleep.'

'Yay fun.' She said sarcastically. Warren raised his eyebrows as Piotr spoke.

'I'll stay with you Rogue, I don't sleep much anyway.' She gave him a small smile, she wasn't going to refuse.

'Em,' Warren cleared his throat loudly and Rogue stopped looking at the Russian. 'I'll go get you some pain killers to get you through the night and then I'll contact Storm and Logan.'

'Uh.' She groaned thinking of Logan's reaction. He was going to kill her.

_Maybe I can blame it on you Johnny._

_Why not, he can't do anything to me up here without hurting you._

Warren left the room leaving her alone with Piotr, well she wasn't exactly alone she guessed John was there too.

'Are you ok Любимая?' Peter asked getting of the stool place in the corner of the room and moving it to her bedside.

'Yep, peachy green.' She said trying to sound sincere.

'Do you… want me to get Bobby?'

'No!' she said quicker then she should have. Piotr shot her a confused look but didn't question her any future. Rogue tried to convince herself the only reasons he didn't want Bobby there was because of John and his tendency to assaulting him.

'Ok Любимая,' He said taking her gloved hand. 'Do you mind this?'

'No, it's… nice.'

_Nice? Rogue do you like Tin man? _John sounded annoyed?

_I have boyfriend Johnny._

_Like that's ever stopped someone before._

Before Rogue could argue the med-lab door opened and Logan burst in. She sighed and Piotr quickly jumped away as if he had just been caught stealing.

'Marie are you ok?' Logan asked running to her side and lightly taking her shoulders. He was worried he only ever used her real name when he was worried.

'I'm fine Logan.'

'What the hell happened to you kid?' he said looking her up and down, he must be looking at her cuts and knowing Logan he could probably tell what she had broken.

'John's psycho gi… friend tried to kill me.' She explained as the doors opened again and Storm accompanied by a blonde women Rogue could only assume was Emma Frost.

Emma was of average height but he heals added on a fee inches, she had long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes almost as hypnotic as Bobby's. Everything about her screamed cold, ice.

'How the hell did she get into the school?' Logan turned on Storm. 'You told me you upgraded the security!'

'I did!' Strom defended glaring at the man.

'Well…um…' Rogue interrupted before Logan could begin shouting. 'She didn't exactly break in here. I might have left the school grounds.'

'You what!' Logan and Storm shouted in unison.

'I can see you two are in sync.' Emma mused stepping into the room and taking the seat that Piotr only a few moments ago had occupied. Where was he anyway?

_Slipped out a few seconds ago. _

_How did you see that and I didn't? _Rogue asked.

_I see a lot you don't babe._

'Shut the hell up Frost.' Logan snarled shoving his finger at the women.

'Poke you're finger at me one more time Wolverine and you'll loose it permanently.' Emma grabbed his finger and shoved it away giving the man a glare that made John's look pathetic.

_She's English huh? _Sounding surprised as if only American's had ability's.

_We'll you're Australian._

Logan growled at Emma who just laughed at the man, as if she was being threatened by a toddler instead of a known killer.

'That is enough!' Storm snapped standing in between the pair. Slowly Logan backed down and seemed to gain some composer. 'Now, Rogue what did we tell you about leaving the school grounds?'

Before she could open her mouth Logan broke into a rant. 'We told you not to leave kid! This is the exact reason why! You have a piece of Pyro in you're mind! They probably think that you have information on them and that's why they want to kill you! Do you have a death wish! I-'

'Shut the fuck up!' Rogue exploded. 'That psycho bitch would have come after her anyway she's jealous!'

Once Rogue was done she felt confused, had she referred to herself as the third person, well that made no sense. Maybe they weren't her words maybe they were John's?

'Pyro?' Logan growled. Storm looked anxiously at Logan before stepping in front of him blocking him form Rogue's view.

'Why would she be jealous?' she asked slowly as if she was talking a child.

'I don't… know. I don't even know why I snapped like that.'

'I think dear Pyro doesn't like Logan shouting at you.' Emma said looking amused by the whole situation.

'I doubt that.' Rogue said Emma raised an eyebrow at the girl before a smile appeared across her face.

_That bitch is a psycho. _John said and Rogue couldn't help but agree.

**-()-**

Lorna Dane giggled almost chocking on her soda at Bobby's joke. She lightly hit him for almost making her spill soda on her white top.

'You shouldn't mock your friends Bobby.' She mocked trying to give him a serious look.

'That's enough about me tell me about you Lorna Dane, about your home.'

That was a subject she wanted to avoid. 'There's nothing much to tell. I never knew my father and my mother disowned me as soon as she found out what I was.' That was half true.

'I'm sorry,' he said sympathetically touching her hand. Bobby Drake really was something special, he was sweet, cute and she was sure that he liked her and there had been no mention of a girlfriend which shocked her how someone like him could be single. 'But it's there lose.'

'I know that she'll miss out on her daughter growing up hopefully to become one of the x-men.'

'You want to be one of us?' She laughed at how he said us that was another extra if she dated Bobby, he saved the world.

'Of course, who doesn't want to be an x-men and I'm sure I have the skills to be part of the team.'

'I believe you but you have to impress Storm or Logan, I'd go with Storm, Logan is rarely impressed.'

'Logan that's Wolverine right?'

'Yep.'

'I've heard lots about him, he came here a few years ago with a girl, Rogue isn't it?' Bobby nodded, he had an expression on his face that she didn't understand. 'I saw her, she really is pretty, and they say that there's something going on between her and Logan even though she has a boyfriend.'

'There's nothing going on between her and Logan!'

'You sound extremely sure, are you friends with her?' she asked taking a sip of her drink.

'Bobby!' Lorna looked up to see a member of the x-men walking towards them she recalled his name was Peter.

'Piotr what's wrong?' Bobby asked getting to his feet, Lorna did the same.

'It's Rogue.'

'What happened?' _They must be friends, he sounds really worried._

'The women Pyro broke into the mansion with attacked Rogue, tried to kill her.'

Lorna gasped, though she did not personally know the girl it was horrible. 'Why did she try to kill her?'

'Why does any of the brotherhood do what they do?' Piotr questioned.

'Where is she now?' Bobby asked annoyed that they had gotten off the subject Rogue.

'In the med-lab,' Bobby was off but the Russian grabbed him. 'She doesn't want you there.'

'What?' That took Lorna aback, why wouldn't Rogue want her friend there.

'She didn't even want me telling you but I thought because you're her boyfriend you had the right to know.' Lorna froze wondering if she heard Peter's words right.

'Boyfriend?'

'Yes,' Peter said turning to her, she wasn't sure what she looked like, a mixture of anger and confusion. 'Bobby and Rogue are dating.'

'Funny Bobby didn't mention her.' Lorna shot Bobby a look of death before storming off ignoring him as he called her name. She would be glad if she never saw him again, or if he fell of a cliff.

_Maybe I should push him._

**-()-**

Bobby Drake burst into the med-lab ignoring Peter's protests, he didn't care what Rogue wanted he needed to know if she was ok.

'Rogue?' She was sitting on the bed one leg handing off the side the other in a cast having a conversation with Logan. She was smiling but when she saw him it quickly faded. Bobby put the blame on John, she would have been happy to see him.

'Bobby? What are you doing here? Who…' She trailed off and her eyes focused on something behind him. He turned to see an apologetic looking Piotr standing in the doorway.

'I'm sorry Rogue.'

'You promised!' she screamed. She stopped glaring at Piotr and slowly got off the bed. Logan tried to stop her but she wasn't having it.

'I want you to leave Bobby.' She said firmly.

'Look I just want to know if you're ok.'

'Look Drake we don't have to tell you anything so I suggest you leave.'

Bobby knew he wasn't dealing with Rogue but Pyro.

'This is between me and Rogue not you.' He said between clenched teeth.

A smirk appeared on Rogue's face. 'I think you forget Drake that I'm part of Rogue now.'

Bobby's hand closed in a fist and he had to work to push the cold away, every past of him wanted to turn to ice. Rogue looked down at his hand and chuckled.

'This seems so familiar, just like the cure centre Bobby and you remember what happened there.'

'I remember.' He had watched his friend blow up a building and kill innocent people. He remembered trying to move threw the crowd and stop as many people as he could from burning to death.

'Come on Iceman,' Bobby jumped back and watched with wide eyes as a fireball materialised in Rogue palm from thin air. 'Make a move.'

'Rogue don't do this.' Bobby urged once the shock wore off. He knew that he could fight her of if she was manipulating fire but creating it from thin air was a different thing all together.

'Why not?'

'Rogue stop,' Bobby was surprised to her Peter's soothing voice behind him, he didn't dare turn to look at him, he didn't move. 'Любимая this isn't you.'

Rogue's eyes flickered frantically from Peter to Bobby and she was taking in sharp breath between clenched teeth, like an animal trying to prolong the kill.

Slowly she took a step back her breathing slowing. Her hand balled into a fist and the flames disappeared, there was no trace it had even exsisted no even a hint of smoke.

Peter moved quickly and was at her side, he gently took her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. After relief washed over Bobby he was hit with anger, who the hell did Peter think he was? Calming down Rogue! Comforting her! That was his job!

'Are you ok Любимая?' She looked dizzy as if she had just been on a rollercoaster.

'Em… yeah I'm fine,' she didn't sound so sure. 'Thanks tin man, Johnny just got a little bit angry.'

'I'd hate to see him when he was pissed.' Rogue smiled one that Bobby hadn't seen in such a long time.

'It's time to go Iceman.' Logan's gruff voice came, he had forgotten the man was even there.

'But I-'

'That wasn't a question!' he growled. Bobby looked at Rogue and she gave him a look that told him to go.

'Fine.' He turned annoyed but stopped when his name was called.

'Bobby,' he turned and the southern girl jumped at him wrapping him in a hug. 'I'm sorry.'

He smiled and held her tight. 'It's not you're fault.' He cast a glance at Peter trying to convey Rogue was his and that he better back down.

'It's gonna be over soon, Emma will fix me.'

'Yeah she will.'

**-()-**

Rogue was lying on the bed in the med-lab trying to get comfortable.

_That's impossible; I don't know how this table can pass as a bed._

She smiled at John's observation, it was true. Then she remembered she was mad at him, it was only yesterday he had made another attempt at murdering Bobby in the med-lab.

_That asshole deserved it! _John snarled.

'What did he do Johnny? Nothing absolutely nothing!'

_He said you needed to be fixed!_

'What are you talking about?' she sighed exasperated.

_In the med-lab you said Emma needed to fix you but there's nothing wrong with you! _

'John I hear voice's in my head of course-'

Suddenly the door's opened, she looked up hoping it was Piotr, he really was an angel. To her surprise it was Storm with a boy. He looked about sixteen, he was tall and cute, he looked like a surfer, maybe it was the blonde hair.

_Everybody's blonde these days. _John sighed.

'Rogue this is Joshua.' Storm introduced the pair. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but think of John.

_I look better then him._

'But you can call me Elixir.' He gave her a wink.

_Yep, he's definitely like you Johnny._

_I have more style._

She resisted the urge to snort.

'Elixir,' she repeated the word trying to remember where she had heard it before.

'The nectar of life baby.'

_Omigod he's a freaking clone__ off you._

_Shut the fuck up Rogue._

Storm cast Elixir an annoyed look. 'Joshua is here to heal you.'

'Heal me?'

'Just watch babe.' He said strolling to her side.

_If he calls me babe one more time…_

_You'll let me take over and burn him._

Rogue laughed as she heard the hope in his voice. Elixir cast her a look saying "Is this bitch crazy?" look and she gave him a smile as if to say "I'm blonde".

He instructed her to lye down and his heads hovered over her body. Slowly he began to glow a golden colour and Rogue felt all tingly and warm inside.

He stumbled backward, looking pale and weak.

She sat up slowly and felt no pain. She moved her leg and was amazed when she didn't scream out.

'Wow,' she sounded like a little kid who had just discovered Christmas. 'That's amazing.'

'My powers not the only thing that's amazing.' He said giving her a lustful look.

'Thanks Joshua.' She said ignoring the way he stared at her, it was never going to happen.

'No problem doll face.' He said sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room.

_Did he just call me doll face?_

_I think he did, babe._

_Oh god I can't wait until you're gone._

_Ha you keep believin'__ that Rogue, I'm here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it._

_I know I can't do anything but Emma can._

_You have so much faith in someone you don't know._

_Storm and Logan trust her so I do, they told me she had so much control that she can use cerebro._

_Ah I'm scared now._

_You should be._

**-()-**

Lorna Dane sat in the garden reading Withering Height's, her favourite book. The sun was shining on her face, arming her skin and she was smiling blissfully.

'Hi Lorna,' she looked up and her smile faded instantly when she saw the familiar fair haired, blue eyed boy. She glared at him and returned to her book ignoring him. 'Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rogue.'

She continued to ignore him and he sat beside her. Five minutes of silence passed and he just stared at her.

'I'm not leaving until you talk to me.'

'What do you want me to say Bobby!' she snapped closing her book shut. 'That I'm hurt! We've spent so much time together since I got here and you never mentioned her once.'

'I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't but every time I tried to...'

'You what, realised I wouldn't spend so much time with you if I found out.'

'I… don't know why I didn't tell you. Lorna Dane you're a really great friend and I don't want to loose you.' She tried to ignore his hypnotic blue eyes.

_Damn you Bobby!_

'Please forgive me.' He gently took her hand and she could feel his warmth wash over her.

She sighed not wanting to spend another minute away from him. 'Fine I forgive you, but if you ever lie to me again I'll cut you're balls off, got it?'

'Em,' he gulped. 'Loud and clear.'

**-()-**

Mikaela sat in the back seat of the car hands bound, this was ridicules her own family had tied her up.

'This is against the law you know!' She screamed but Isabelle and John ignored her. She began kicking both there seat's hoping to piss them off. 'This is a form of child abuse.'

'And what you did to Sam is a form of assault,' Isabelle snapped hitting her hands against the dash board. She watched the ground tears filling her eyes it took a while before she composed herself. Mikaela had never seen her snap before, she was always cool and calm. 'God damn it Mikaela! Can't you see why we're doing this?'

'You want to get rid of me.' _So you can be the perfect little family._

'No, you need help you need to learn to control you're powers.'

'I can control them just fine.' she growled.

'So you tried to kill Sam on purpose.'

'I already told you yes.'

'I don't believe that.' She said turning away from her trying to hide the fear in her voice, pushing away thought that it was true.

'Believe what every you want _sista_.'

Mikaela watched as Isabelle held Sam's hand, she thought it was sick in a way that they we're married. They had been raised as brother and sister we'll for a few years. She wondered how long they we're together before John caught them making out in the closet.

Isabelle looked up at Sam with eyes filled with nothing but love, even after all these years they look had never changed. She guessed it wasn't so creep, she was happy.

Mikaela stopped thinking about her sibling's happiness when she remembered they we're taking hers. They we're taking her away from her school, her friends and her many "boyfriends". They we're bringing her to some mutant school in Westchester.

_A school for freaks_. How would things be different? Would she be able to sneak out to go to parties with friends? Would she even make friends?

Guys always liked her, which was why girls didn't. Mikaela couldn't help it boys got bored with their girlfriends and wanted her instead. She smiled as she started fantasying about all the men she had her way with, or that was the way she liked to think about it. James, Harry, Luke, Mike, Edward…

'This is it.' She was pulled out of her thoughts, well daydreams and looked up at the school, a mansion was more like it.

**-()-**

Emma Frost sat in Storm's office trying to ignore the weather witch's thought.

_Will she stop think about that brute Logan, it's giving me a headache._ She thought helplessly to herself relieved when she finally blocked out the women's thoughts. Before today she had always thought her to be smart but now she wasn't so sure.

The door opened and Logan entered with Rogue's he looked completely different to the person she had only met yesterday.

All her wounds had disappeared and Emma only now saw to the extent of her beauty. She scanned the girls mind and flinched when a mass of scrambled rambling hit her.

_This is going to be harder then I thought._ The girls mind was a mess, a mixture of thought of all the people she had absorbed, though Emma could tell there was one dominant voice in her head.

'It's lovely to meet you Ms. Frost, officially that is.' Rogue had a thick Southern accent, she had good manners, the girl obviously hadn't gotten that from Logan, the person she thought of as a father.

_So you're the on__e who's here to take me out._

Emma's heart jumped when she scanned Rogue's thought and a voice talked directly to her. She looked at Rogue's face and it seemed that she was none the wiser he had a whole section of her mind to himself.

_I didn't expect you to be so powerful._

_I've been working hard but I have my own little world up here, I can't wait for you to come and visit me._

To Emma's surprise John was thinking, he was thinking of how things would go. She was confused, that didn't make sense. Maybe she just didn't completely understand the girl's power, but she had read the Professor's file. It was as he was really trapped up there, whole.

'Frost?' Logan's gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts, they we're looking at her anxiously and she tried not to show she was nervous.

'Em… Rogue if you would take a seat.'

The girl sat across from Emma, who had crossed her legs thinking of John. This whole situation was unusual, with all the cases she had worked like this, this was definitely unique.

'Now Rogue I want you to tell me exactly how John is different from the others you have touched.'

_Call me Pyro please. _Emma ignored as he talked to her, feeling sorry for the girl.

'Well… normally when I touch someone I see all their memories then but with him they keep hitting me. Coming at random points and there so vivid… normally I can tell the thought and feelings aren't mine but with his… I feel everything. Every feeling, every touch...'

Emma could tell it was hard for the girl, she would have liked to say she didn't care, if it was anyone else she wouldn't have but this was Scott's student so she did.

'What else Rogue?'

'He's so loud. There normally just whispers, only talking when I'm feeling emotional but he's always there never shutting up.'

_Don't listen to her Frost, I'm quite sometimes._

'And I feel so angry, I hate the world, some days I just want to… and he can take control. He's done it before, he tried to kill Bobby.'

_If you knew Drake, Frost you wouldn't blame me for trying._

'And… I can feel fire.'

'You can what?' Logan said straightening up. Storm touched his arm conveying not to interfere while Emma glared at him. He slowly relaxed.

'Go on Rogue.' Emma said while contemplating making Logan a vegetable until she helped the girl.

'I can... control it sometimes. The first time, I was annoyed that Logan was making us run laps and the next thing I knew his cigar blew up in his face.'

_I wish I had been there to see that. _Emma thought, thought she didn't know the man she already didn't like him, what Storm saw in him she'd never know.

'The second time Copycat, John's girl… his friend, tried to kill me and I used his lighter to set her on fire.'

_She's lucky she didn't say girlfriend._

_Pyro if you don't stop talking I'm going to make putting you back in you're body hurt more then necessary!_

_Sorry Frost_,_ but you won't be able to get rid of me. _He said it with such confidence he even convinced her for the smallest of moments.

_You're leaving her mind Pyro no matter how much you want to stay._

_You think I want to stay here Frost, stuck in the mind of a weak mutant._ He was chuckling, something that caused her to shiver.

'Ms. Frost how is this going to work?' Rogue asked ceasing the conversation between Emma and John.

'We're going to the astral plane.'

'The astral plane?'

'It's the only place where I can get rid of him.'

'What's exactly will happen to him?'

'I'll put him back.'

'Back?'

'Where ever John is out there that's where I'll be sending him.'

'What will happen to the real John?'

'Unfortunately he'll know everything the essence in you're mind does but it will be faint and I can assume he knows nothing he didn't already.' When they stayed silent she took that as conformation, but she scanned their minds just to be sure. 'Good now Rogue take me hand and hold you're breath.'

She held out her gloved hand to Emma, eyes closed. She sighed and quickly ripped off the glove and grabbed her bare hand. Her eyes snapped open and with much effort Emma pulled them into the astral plane as she did she read Logan's mind and discovered something that changed everything.

**-()-**

Rogue gasped and pulled her hand away from Emma who looked terrified.

'Emma?' she asked looking at the women.

'We have to go.' She moved to grab Rogue's hand but she moved away.

'What? I thought we we're-'

'If we don't go now he could kill us both!' she shouted.

Emma stepped towards her as she place her hand on her shoulder Rogue realised where they we're, Johns old room.

'Not going so soon.' Suddenly Emma's hand disappeared from her shoulder, she spun to see her hitting the wall on the other side of the room. She stayed pinned to the wall as if an invisible force was holding her there. She watched as the telepath fought to try and move.

'Rogue get over here and touch me so I can get us out.' Before she could take one step something or someone grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. She let out a yell as she hit the ground, she was getting extremely tired of being thrown around.

'Come on Marie I know you can do better then that.' She looked up to see John standing over her that familiar grin on his face.

'Jo… Johnny?' she was sure she had lost it.

'In the flesh, so to speak.'

John clicked his fingers and she was suddenly sitting in a chair her head spinning. How the hell did he do that?

Rogue tried to move to get over to Emma but she couldn't, her muscles wouldn't move...

'Sorry about that I don't want you leave just yet,' He turned on his heel and sauntered over to Emma. 'You on the other hand Frost has to go.'

'Over my dead body.' Suddenly Emma could move she jumped on John wrestling him to the ground and scratching his face. While John was preoccupied Rogue tried to move unsuccessfully all she could so was watch helplessly.

Wait this was her mind, why the hell can't she move? She continued to try, concentrating harder. Her attention was snapped back to brawl that was happening when Emma flew past her, crashing to the ground. John fixed his leather jacket and walked over to the women. As he grabbed a hand full of her hair she punched him square in the nose. He let go of her and she jumped to her feet.

John sighed clutching his nose. 'Sorry Emma but I'm really tired of doing this dance.'

He clicked his fingers and she was gone just like this. Rogue let out a scream and dived forward this time she successfully got off the chair and fell to her knee's on the spot where Emma had vanished.

She let out a small growl and went for John. She punched him and he stumbled backwards.

'That's for all the shit you've put me through these past few weeks.' She spat while he looked bewildered. His cool exterior quickly took effect again.

'Maybe I should have kept you sitting down.'

'I swear to god if you do anything-'

'Calm yourself Rogue,' he clicked his fingers and she was forced back in the chair again. 'All I want to do it talk.'

'Talk?'

'Yes I need a favour… we'll a promise.'

'What promise?'

He sat down beside her on a bed and took her hand, she was about to move away when she felt his warmth flow through her.

'Promise me you won't blame yourself.'

'What?' she asked bewildered, that was not what she had expected.

'Touching me, it was something you had to do to save Bobby, to stop me from taking Wanda.'

'What… who's Wanda?'

He smiled, the most genuine smile she had ever seen grace his face. 'That's not important, I just want you to promise me.'

'I promise that I won't blame myself for touching you.'

'Good,' he let go of her hand. 'Oh and all my memories, if you ever tell anybody about them I'll drag you back here and next time I might not let you out.'

'John-' Rogue broke off as the air was pushed out of her and she was swallowed by darkness.

**-()-**

Emma gasped sitting up right, she was surrounded by a worried looking Logan and Storm. She looked at Rogue who looked like she was sleeping soundly.

She jumped to her feet punched Logan square in the jaw.

'Jesus women!'

'You lied to me! You put my life and Rogue's in danger.'

'Emma what happened?' Storm asked.

'I can't put him back.'

'You said you could.' Logan growled.

'I told ye not to withhold anything from me and John being brain dead is a pretty big one!'

The both stayed silent for a moment then Logan spoke as she got to his feet. 'Why should that make a difference?'

'Because you idiot when Rogue absorbs someone she takes a part of them, it's like she takes a part of there soul. Hold on too long and she takes all of them.'

'I don't understand.'

'I can't get rid of Pyro, he's a part of her now.'

'There has to be a way.'

'No there isn't, if I knew he was dead I would have been able to block him off from her instead of trying to put him back.'

'Why can't you just do that now?'

'Because he wont let me back in.'

'He won't let you?'

'John is part of Rogue now, it's too late.'

'What about Rogue?'

'She's still in there, John he wanted to talk to her.'

'And you left her in there with him.' Logan demanded pushing past her.

'I didn't have much choice.'

Another minute past before Rogue's eyes fluttered opened and she slowly sat up. Logan was by her side in a flash and Storm was on her feet while Emma sat on the edge the desk her legs crossed.

'Kid are you ok? What happened?' he asked as she ran her hands through her hair.

'I'm ok.'

'What did he do to you?'

'Nothing, we just… talked.'

'Talked?'

'Yeah I was as shocked as you we're I though he was going to kill me.' Emma scanned the girl's mind and knew she wasn't lying. 'Why didn't it work?'

She was looking directly at Emma who wasn't about to lie to the girl. 'Because Logan and Storm withheld information from me.'

'What is she talking about Logan?'

'Nothing kid.'

'Logan we have to tell her.' Storm said looking at the ground as he shot her a look of death.

'Tell me what?'

'She has the right to know!' Storm said trying to defend herself.

'I am right here!' Rogue snapped getting to her feet. 'Somebody tell me what the hell is going on right now.'

'Rogue the reason I can't get rid of Pyro, the reason he is different from the others is because you held on too long, he's-'

'Emma shut the hell up before I slice you.' As she heard the hiss of his metallic claws extending Emma shot him a hit of telepathic energy which caused him to grimace in pain and stay silent.

'You held onto him too long Rogue, he's dead.'

Rogue stared at her and tears filled her eyes. 'I… killed him.'

'Rogue…' As Logan reached out for her she spun and ran out of the room and told him not to touch her.

**-()-**

Rogue ran down the hall eyes blinded by tears. She eventually stopped when her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She collapsed to the ground sobbing taking in quick breaths. She had killed John, he was dead. He was trapped in her head. She kept having flashes in her head of his rooting body. She felt like tearing her hair out in the hopes if making the images go away.

_Rogue fucking calm down._

'I killed you, you're dead.'

_You did what you had to you didn't mean to kill me._

'That doesn't change anything.'

Suddenly all the light bulbs along the hall exploded and sparks flew from the plugs. She jumped to her feet and spun around she froze at the sight at the end of the hall. Sam and Isabelle holding hands as electricity crackled from an angry Mikaela.

'Omigod.'

_It's my family._

* * *

**A/N:**Twelve pages damn this was a monster of a chapter! I hope this makes up for me taking so long!

**A/N 2: **I know ye may think Mikaela being tied up is way over the top but trust me if you saw the struggle she put up...

**A/N 3:**Answers, answers, answers well one.

*Walks into another room behind bullet proof glass*

John's dead.

*Ducks as bullets bounce off the glass*

Please don't kill me! It hurt me more then it hurt you! Why do you think this has been taking so long I couldn't kill him completely so I made him brain dead… Yeah I know I suck!

The next chapter will be up soon. What will happen with Mikaela joining the school? What will Rogue do now knowing that Emma can do nothing for her? All we be revealed eventually!

So the next chapter will be up pretty fast, cause it's already written, maybe tomorrow or even today mwahahahahah!


	10. Family

So before we start I need to adress the fact of John's death! So many people probably ahte me right now and are plotting my death but all I gotta say is have faith in me please!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Ten- Family**_

Mikaela climbed out of the warmth of the car and was meet with a strong wind that whipped her hair around as a thin layer of rain covered her face. She looked up at the place that would be her new home for the next few years, a mansion. It looked like it belonged in the English countryside, not in Westchester New York. She already didn't like it.

'Come on Mikaela.' Isabella said softly her blond hair blowing in the wind. 'There's no need to linger in the cold.'

'Yeah,' she slammed the door as hard as she could and glared at her. 'Whatever.'

She stalked off towards the mansion not willing to admit it but she felt sick with nerves. She had never been away from her family before, though she acted like she could survive without them she wasn't so sure.

Mikaela walked through the gravel her purple converse not protecting her feet from the damp.

'Mikaela Portman.' she was surprised to see a man standing by the doorway. He was tall, with blonde hair that fell just to his shoulders, his porcelain skin was blemish free and here were wings sticking out the back of his navy jumper. He really looked like an angel.

'Yes?' she asked looking him up and down, she never trusted people fast.

'I'm Warren Worthington the head mistress is busy right now so she asked me to bring you to her office. Nice to meet you Mikaela.' She stared at her outstretched hand trying to be as difficult as possible.

'Warren,' Mikaela held in a sigh as she heard her brother's voice and the crunch of gravel. He was by her side taking the man's out stretched hand. 'I'm Sam Allerdyce.'

'What an unusual last name.'

'It's Australian.'

Mikaela shot a dark look at her brother before following Warren through the thick wooden doors. The school was exactly how she had imagined large, vast, Victorian style. It felt more like a home instead of a school, especially since the halls were empty.

'Everyone is at class at the moment.' Warren said answering her unspoken question.

A school for mutants, Mikaela would have never thought a place like this would have existed. If only she had found this place before, if she had gotten her ability the same time her brother had, then maybe they could have come to the place together and she would still have her brother, maybe.

**-()-**

Mikaela sat in the hall on a seat watching the door to Storms office, Sam and Isabelle sat across from her whispering. She knew they were talking about her. She felt her blood boil, she was going to be stuck here in this place. The lights began to flicker as anger built up inside her. She could feel everything electrical in the school, all the TV, lights, fridges, showers. With the flick of her hand the electrics in the shower could go wrong, the TV's could suddenly explode when someone touches it, the light bulbs could explode but she knew ultimately it would gain her no pleasure. The only thing that would make her happy would be to hurt Sam.

She got to her feet, slung her back over her shoulder and began making her way out of the school.

'Well bye, you can stay here but I'm not.' Mikaela tried to push past them but Sam grabbed her. It took all her control not to shock him she didn't like being touched without giving consent.

'Let go of me.' she hissed, he quickly did, he could see that glint in her eyes, that flicker.

'Please Mikaela,' Sam said while Isabella sent her a begging looking with her big blue eyes, how they had aged so much. 'I don't want to leave things on a bad note.'

'How did you think it would be? That I would be happy once you had gotten me here? You really are an idiot.'

'Mikaela,' Isabella gasped hand on her heart 'don't talk to Sam like that.'

'Don't you even look at me! You're my sister, my flesh and blood…'

'I'm your family too Mikaela, I'm you're brother.'

'By a marriage that all of us wished hadn't happened!' she snapped glaring at the older man willing him to fall to the ground and die.

Mikaela turned back to her sister whose eyes were filled with tears, she knew it should hurt to see her like that but instead it gave her a sense of pleasure enjoyment.

'How could you do this to me? Abandon me like dad.'

'I'm not…'

'But you are! You're leaving me in this place.'

'Enough!' Sam snapped stepping in between his wife and his sister. He wrapped his arm around Isabella protectively.

Mikaela's heart was pounding hard in her chest, she could feel the electricity crackling menacingly in the air around her and she knew they we're afraid of her, of what she could do.

Suddenly she heard a crash, she spun around to see a blond girl lying on the ground a vase smashed in pieces beside her and a table over turned.

Sam and Isabella quickly ran to her aid while Mikaela stood in the background. A few seconds later they we're joined by a women and a man. The man was tall and had wolf like features. The women was beautiful, her black skin was perfect, it seemed to glow and her hair was pure white.

'Rogue, my child.' The women said panic clear in her voice. _What kind of name is Rogue?_

'No don't touch her!'

Mikaela was not worried about the girl's well being she was merely bored with the exchange. She leaned against the wall and waiting for them to figure out what they were doing while she looked at her black nails.

'What's wrong with her Storm?'

_Storm? What is with this place?_

Mikaela stopped looking at her nails once she noticed the girl was on her feet again. She was quite pretty though she obviously wasn't a natural blond, it didn't take away from her looks.

She looked at Mikaela with wide eyes that snapped to Sam and then to Isabella, it looked like she had just seen a ghost or Jesus. _What the hell is that ones' problem? Maybe the dye is getting to her?_

'Are you ok?' Sam asked the girl whose mouth was hanging open as she looked at him.

Mikaela rolled her eyes another one of his admirers. It seemed that whenever he walked into a room every female would fall under his spell.

'Em…' It took a while for the girl to compose herself. _Maybe blonde is her natural colour. _'Yes, I'm ok I just got really dizzy.'

_Figures a dizzy blond._

'Can we get a move on?' Mikaela asked the exchange was moving too slowly for her liking. 'Or do we need to see if she's going to have another blonde moment?'

Isabella shoot her a warning look which she ignored, in what world did she follow anyone's orders. Sam looked embarrassed, that's all he felt for her nowadays, embarrassment.

'I'm sorry about her she's just…' Sam trailed off she knew what he was thinking. What is she?

'Its fine, I can tell she's new.' This time when Rogue spoke she noticed she had a think Southern accent.

'Wow, you must have been here a long time to know every new face,' she hissed glaring at the Southerner 'You're mummy and daddy sent you here pretty early did they?'

'Mikaela!' Isabella shouted looking at her with shock while Sam just shook his head.

'Ms. Portman I'm guessing?' Storm asked when nobody denied it she took it as conformation. 'I'm getting the feeling you don't want to be here.'

'No duh Stormy.'

'If you do not want to be here you don't have-'

'Great, I don't want to be here! Now let's go home.' she tried to walk past Sam but he grabbed her arm for the second time. If he touched her one more time he was going to loose it.

'I already told you Mikaela you can't come home not until you learnt to control your powers. So it's here or nowhere.'

She looked at her brother in shock, soon it wore off and anger took its place. 'Fine!' she spat pulling away. 'Let's go to the office.'

**-()-**

Rogue stared blankly at John's family not believing what she was seeing. John just kept sating there name's over and over again he obviously was in disbelief as well.

_**I was sitting in my room it was my fourteenth birthday, what a day it was. **__**I played with the Zippo Mikaela had gotten me. It was chrome, designed with shark teeth. Mikaela told me she got the shark teeth because Jaws was the first film we saw at the movies. I was surprised she even remembered it. I wasn't sure how she had afforded it, probably stole it but the less I knew the better it was. I began to play with the flame. The flames engulfed my hand it had taken a lot of practice even to get it to do that.**_

_**Suddenly the door slammed open. The flame went out immediately and I looked up to see my dad standing at the door holding Mikaela by the neck.**_

_**He through her to the ground and grabbed the collar of my top. He snapped the Zippo out of my hand and I fought to get it back. 'Where the hell did you get this from?'**_

'_**I stole it.' I lied as Mikaela was kneeling on the ground looking up at me with helpless eyes.**_

'_**Did you steal this too?' he was holding a bag in his hand, weed. I looked at Mikaela I knew it was hers, and I suspected dad knew too.**_

'_**It's mine.' I said looking him straight in the eyes. He dropped me to the ground and smacked me. Mikaela's scream's filled the room as I hit the floor. I moaned as the familiar taste of blood filled my mouth. The amount of times I had tasted it you think I would have grown on me.**_

_**Before I could get my thoughts together again I felt him pull me to my feet. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me downstairs. I thought about just slipping out of it and running but I knew he would punish the others if I ran away.**_

'_**Don't.' Mikaela screamed she had followed us downstairs into the living room.**_

'_**I'm going to teach you a lesson.' As he grabbed my hand I realized we we're by the fireplace I could do something about him, end it. **_

_**No, that was wrong I couldn't take his life then I'd be a worse monster then him.**_

_**As my hand inched closer to the fire I accepted my fait. Suddenly I heard a warrior cry and my dad dropped my hand. I jumped back to see Mikaela on his back hitting him hard.**_

'_**No Mikaela!' I shouted.**_

_**Where the hell was Sam or Isabelle? Damn they picked the wrong time to sneak off.**_

_**My dads face was murderously angry and he ran backwards into a wall, Mikaela getting the full force of the hit. As she crumpled to the ground I felt sick.**_

'_**I'll deal with you later.'**__** He laughed.**_

_**That's when I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let him hurt her anymore I didn't want to listen to her silent cries in the night I had to end it.**_

_**This time when he grabbed me I didn't struggle, I was too busy concentrating on the flame hoping I could make this work.**_

_**As he placed my hand on the flame I twitched my finger and it didn't burn me. A small smile came on my face when I realized that I was in control, for once I had the power.**_

_**I let the flame dance to my other hand. My father let go of me and I stood up straight. At first he looked scared then he looked angry**_

'_**You're a freak.' I didn't let him take a step toward me before I stretched out my hand and he was engulfed in flames. **_

_**Mikaela's screams filled the room but I ignored them feeling the pure pleasure of watching him burn, I was free, we we're all finally free.**_

**-()-**

Rogue gasped as she was pushed out of the memory. Her eyes we're filled with tears as she sat up. She was on the ground beside a broken vase and surrounded by Sam, Isabelle, Storm and Logan.

'Rogue are you ok?' Logan asked his voice full of concern.

'Em…,' she looked at Sam and Isabelle and nodded. She could feel John burying himself in her mind a place where she would not be able to find him.

Logan pulled her to her feet and she looked at the others still in shock. This was John's family, the ones he loved, the only people he cared about and he couldn't even see them.

_I can see them just fucking fine._

'Are you ok?' Rogue stared at Sam but quickly composed herself.

'Yes I'm ok, I just got really dizzy.'

_Holy crap__. _John thought.

It was then she noticed that they both had weeding bands on there fingers.

_They can't be. _Rogue thought in disbelief.

'Can we get a move on?' Rogue looked behind Sam to see Mikaela. How she had changed. Her dirty blonde hair was gone, it was now a dark blue colour, and it fell down to her waist. She had grown up so much, she was so beautiful.

'Or do we need to see if she's going to have another blond moment?'

Rogue frowned as Mikaela glared at her, she had never been this angry before.

'I'm sorry about her,' Sam looked embarrassed which pissed Rogue and John off. She resisted the urge to slap him. 'She's just…'

'Its fine,' she shrugged her angry fading the shock of seeing them coming back. She couldn't explain it but she felt connected tot these people even if they didn't know her. 'I can tell she's new.'

'Wow, you must have been here a long time to know every new face. You're mummy and daddy sent you here pretty early did they?' Mikaela send venomously her arms folded across her chest while she glared at Rogue.

_I see you influenced her a lot. _She thought bitterly.

_You're blaming me 'cause she's being a bitch to you!_

'Mikaela!' Isabella shouted spinning to look at her sister disapprovingly while Sam just shook his head.

'Ms. Portman I'm guessing?' Storm asked when silence it she took it as conformation.

_She changed her last name back. _Rogue thought, she was struggling to have the conversation with John in her head.

_Wouldn't you? __Who'd want to keep the name of the man who abused you?_

'I'm getting the feeling you don't want to be here.'

'No duh Stormy.'

_God Johnny she's so like you it's scary._

_She never used to be like this._

'If you do not want to be here you don't have-'

'Great,' Mikaela interrupted not giving her time to finish. 'I don't want to be here! Now let's go home.'

As she tried to walk past Sam he grabbed her arm pulling her back. Rogue took a step forward to hit the man, to pull him away from her but John stopped her.

_Keep it cool Rogue._

'I already told you Mikaela you can't come home not until you learnt to control your powers. So it's here or nowhere.'

She looked at her brother in shock then slowly her face was a mask of anger.

'Fine!' she spat pulling away from him. 'Let's go to the office.'

Mikaela ran off to Storms office while Isabelle went to Sam's side. They turned to Rogue, Storm and Logan, Sam looked apologetic while Isabelle looked scared.

'I'm sorry,' Isabelle said struggling to hold back tears. Rogue wanted to comfort her but before she could move Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'She's got a lot of anger inside her.' She continued. 'Ever since my brother…'

He trailed off, I looked at Storm. Did she know the brother Isabelle was referring to was John?

_No, I don't think they would have brought Mikaela here if they did. _John said. He sounded sad, happy? Rogue couldn't tell.

'It's fine Mrs. Portman.' Storm said giving the women a small smile. 'Now if you'd like to follow me into my office and I can tell you all about are school.'

They nodded and followed Storm down the hall as Rogue wondered if it would be the last time if she would see them. John wondered the same thing.

'Kid are you ok?' Logan asked once they were out of sight.

'Yes I'm fine.' She turned to get away from the man to get to the safety of her room so she could talk to John properly.

**-()-**

'It's her! I can't believe she's here!' Rogue was pacing up and down her room it had finally sunk in that Mikaela was here, in the same place for good.

_Why the hell are you so damned happy about this?_

'Because… I guess I feel connected to her. I feel like I lived with her.'

_Right…_

'Fine don't believe me but that doesn't matter. I know you want a relationship with her as much as I do.'

_What do you plan to __do? Hey I'm Rogue. Well you're brother is trapped in my head because he tried to kill me and my boyfriend so I was forced to kill him instead. Wanna be friends?_

Rogue flinched as she remembered what she had done. She slowly sunk to the edge of the bed and sat there silently for a while. Before she could break down John was shouting in her head.

_Now it not the time Rogue! We need to __figure out what to do! Mikaela's obviously having trouble with her powers, she needs someone to be there for her. She need's us._

'Us?'

_Yes us._

'So you want to work together?'

_I don't have another option__._

'Ok on two conditions.'

_Name them._

'You don't try to ripe my mind apart when things don't go you're way and you stop trying to kill Bobby.'

_I can do the first but the second…_

'Ok just try you're best not to kill him, I'd like to be able to spend time with my boyfriend without wanting to kill him.'

_And what makes you think there not you're feelings?_

'Because… oh this is useless. Do we have a deal or not?'

_Deal._

**-()-**

Mikaela followed Storm down the hall to her new room. This place was stupid. She actually had classes dedicated to her powers. She could control her powers just fine, this place wouldn't help.

She looked at the school, it looked like an old Victorian mansion, something that belonged in the Tudors, it reminded her of Lex Luther's mansion in the T.V series Smallville.

'You'll be sharing you're room with one other student for the moment. She's new too, arrived a few weeks ago.'

'Woo.' She said sarcastically dragging her bag along the ground. She missed California, this place was too cold. She pulled at her shirt she would have to start wearing tights with them now or leggings.

_Stupid Westchester weather._

She cursed her hand balling in a fist. She could feel the electricity crackling in the air around her. She found it strange but electricity was all around, she could draw it from almost anywhere.

Storm stopped outside a room there were no numbers, how the hell was I supposed to remember where it was?

She knocked and the door opened to reveal a blonde girl.

_Great another one._

'Oh, hey Storm,' she stepped aside to let them into the room. She was wearing a white v-neck with tight black jeans. Mikaela looked her up and down. The blonde wasn't smiling, she liked that. Maybe they would get on after all.

'Lorna Dane this is Mikaela Portman.'

'What's up?' she asked returning to her bed. Yes they would see eye to eye.

'Nothing much.' she replied throwing her bag on the empty bed.

'We'll I'll leave you two to get to know one another. Mikaela come to my office on Monday and I'll give you you're schedule.'

'Whatever.' Mikaela said shrugging her off and jumping on her new bed. Storm gave her a frustrated look before leaving the room.

'Thank god.' Lorna said jumping to her feet. She ran over the window and stuck her hand out. Mikaela sat up and looked as a metal ash tray came floating towards her. She grabbed the cigarette and swore when she saw it was gone.

'Stupid women making me loose my last one,' Lorna suddenly remembered Mikaela was there. 'I don't blame you.'

'I never thought you did.'

Lorna returned to her bed sighing. 'You're not gonna rat on me are you?' she asked looking scared.

'Not if you won't?' she pulled out two cigarettes from her pocket and offered her one.

'You're a fucking life saver!' she said jumping to her feet. She took one off Mikaela and stretched out her head. A metal lighter flew towards them and she lit up the cigarette.

As she lit up Mikaela's, she knew they we're going to be friends.

**-()-**

Rogue left her room to go see Bobby. It had been a while and she had been neglecting him.

_Don't blame me for you're and Drakes relationship problems._

'Oh yeah it's my entire fault.'

_No it's his._

She tried not to laugh as she stopped outside Bobby's door. She took a deep breath before lightly tapping on the door. She waited nervously for him to open it.

When he did he immediately pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but smile and return his embrace.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm ok I guess.'

'How are you walking?'

'Oh, em this kid Josh came and healed me. It was amazing Bobby it took him a second to heal my fractured leg and I didn't even scar.'

'Elixir?'

'Yeah him.'

'I've heard about him.' He said with a frown.

'Can I come in?'

'Yeah,' he quickly moved to the side to let her in. To her surprise the room was, well by Bobby's standards messy. He sat down on the bed and signaled her to so the same.

'What's happening with Emma, when is she going to get rid of Pyro?'

_Oh crap, he doesn't know. _Rogue really didn't want to talk about that. Why is it every horrible conversation takes place in his room.

_Oh this is going to be fun._

'They already tried.'

'What he's gone?'

'Em… no. It didn't work.'

'What? That stupid idiot Frost! She said she could do it.'

'It's not her fault Bobby, it's my own.'

'I don't understand.' he took her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

'I killed him Bobby.'

'What?'

'I killed Johnny, that why I can't get rid of him.' She felt his hand go rigid with shock.

'How do you know?' his voice was horse.

'Hank told the others a few days ago, they thought it was better I didn't know.'

'Are you ok?' he pulled her close and placed her head on his shoulder.

'No.'

'It's not you're fault. You didn't mean to.'

'Still doesn't change the fact that I killed him. I made him brain dead and then they pulled the plug.'

'We'll if you think about it you're not the one who killed him.'

'That doesn't help.'

'I'm sorry Marie.' Rogue had thought he'd be happy, saying he got what he deserved. Maybe Bobby cared more about his friend then any of them knew.

_Yeah right. Drake's a treacherous bastard, you shouldn't trust him._

'Bobby?'

'Yeah?'

'What happened to you and John? Why do y'all hate each other so much?'

'He left, how could I not hate him?'

_Liar!_

Rogue was surprised when John shouted, what other reason could there be. She knew better then to ask John.

'Oh.'

Rogue sat there in Bobby's arms for the rest of the night, hoping now they would be ok.

**-()-**

Lorna and Mikaela laughed as they finished another cigarette. Mikaela was surprised at how much she liked the girl, in the space of a few hours they had become friends. They had exchanged stories of boys and incidents with alcohol. Though Lorna had put her party days behind her Mikaela was far from done.

'So what's this place like?' she asked sitting on the bed.

'It's pretty cool actually. Nearly everyone is nice and the guys, well there pretty hot.'

'It's getting better and better.'

'Storms a hard-ass but what principle isn't?'

'Yeah someone really needs to take that pool out of her ass.'

The both laughed. Lorna lied on her bed. 'But the coolest thing about this place is the x-men.'

'That what men?'

'You know about what happened at Alcatraz?'

'Yeah.'

'We'll what was never mentioned on the news was how the soldiers got out. The x-men saved them.'

'So there like a group of superheroes.'

'Yep.'

'Huh… sounds like something out of a comic book.'

'I know but they really are cool. There like royalty here. Come on haven't you ever wanted to use you're powers to save the world.'

'Why would we waste are time saving a world that hates us?'

'Because it's the right thing to do. You never know the x-men could have saved you already and you might not know.'

'I doubt it.'

'There's a lot of things that don't get reported Mikaela.'

She shrugged and got to her feet and decided to unpack. She hated discussing politics. The truth was she didn't know what she thought about everything.

* * *

I wanna thank Selene Ruby Rose Snape, hotbritt5000 and GabrielsDoubt for reviewing you guys rule!

**A/N: **I know this was meant to be up like three days ago but my internet went :( Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Tell me what you think of Mikaela. What did you think of John's memory? The rating might be moving up to M soon because…. I'll just say Mikaela is a bad, bad girl.


	11. A Frosty Past

_**Chapter Eleven- A Frosty Past**_

Rogue woke up the next morning beside Bobby. They had both fallen asleep on top of his bed, her wrapped in his arms. She quietly slipped from him and crept out of the room.

_So long as I'm here never spend so long with Drake ever, ever again! Do you understand me?'_

Rogue flinched as John shouted. She spoke aloud to him it was early on a Sunday morning, most people were in bed. 'I thought we talked about you ripping my head apart.'

_I don't care!_

'John Bobby's my boyfriend you're just going to have to get over what ever reason you hate him because I plan to spend the rest of my life with him.'

_I'm sorry then._

Rogue had expected a snort, a sarcastic remark but not an apology, one that actually sounded genuine.

'Well ok then.'

_So are we going to start our plan today? _He asked.

'Yeah ok. First we need to find who her roommate is and get in good with her.'

_What if she's not friends with her roommate?_

'It doesn't matter it's still an in.'

_I still think we should wait a while._

'How the hell can you be patient?'

_Because we have one shot at this and we can't screw it up!_

'Point taken.' She sighed thinking again how would be best to approach this situation. John had said Mikaela had always been guarded, if you gave her a bad first impression you were screwed. She knew it was going to take a lot of work to make up for the incident in the hall.

Rogue walked into her room and sighed deciding to have a shower noting not to look at her body while she undressed.

'Am I going to have to do this for the rest of my life?'

_I don't know why you won't just get over yourself? You're no the first naked girl I've seen._

'Because it's creepy, you perving over me.'

_Whatever Princess._

**-()-**

Mikaela woke up early, too early for her liking. She thought about staying in bed but the thought made her shiver. She got up and dressed in a grey top, denim mini skirt with grey ugg boots. She left her room and decided to explore the school. She thought it was nicer since most people were asleep in bed.

Somehow she ended up in the garden, figures; she always did like the outdoors.

Mikaela was sitting on the edge of the fountain it seemed more like a pond, sticking her fingers in. She fought hard so that no flicker of electricity sparked out of her hand that was all she needed, to electrocute herself.

'Hey,' she turned to see a cute boy standing over me. He was tall with baby blue eye and black hair. He was muscular and all around cute.

'Hi,' she gave him her best smile. They were the only two people out in the gardens. Mikaela was sure she would never forget this meeting.

'You new?' he asked sitting beside her.

'Is it that obvious?' She tried acting shy and girly, everything she wasn't.

'You just have that look on your face.' she knew he was lying, she knew her face was a blank canvas but she didn't care he was paying attention to her.

'A look?' choosing her answer carefully, she forced a grimace on her face. She had always been good at acting.

'Don't worry it's not a bad look, its cute.' she smiled, a genuine one this time, when he called her cute.

'Cute?'

'Well yeah.' Mikaela moved a little closer to him and gave him a devilish grin one she had learned that from John.

'That's so sweet.' she put my hand on his shoulder fluttering my long eyelashes.

'I'm James.'

'Mikaela,' He gave her that look and she knew she had him.

**-()-**

_**I looked up a**__**t Rogue as I hand washed the dishes, Boom Boom had blown up the dishwasher, while she sat on the kitchen counter.**_

'_**You could help.' I pointed out annoyed I was doing all the work while she just watched.**_

'_**I wasn't the one who set the rope in gym on fire so why should I have to do the work.' She said giving me a smile. Her smile seemed to light up the room, it reminded me of Mikaela's.**_

'_**You missed a spot Johnny.' She said giving me a cheeky smile. If anyone else had called me Johnny I would have burned them on the spot but I didn't mind her saying it.**_

'_**Did I?' I asked getting a handful of bubbles and blowing it in her face. 'Got it.'**_

'_**Johnny!' she said trying to said outraged as she giggled. She reached into the bowl and slammed a hand full of bubbles in my face. I spat trying to get the taste of soap out of my mouth as she giggled.**_

'_**You're so dead now.'**_

_**I grabbed the tap and soaked her to the bone and she **__**grabbed a bowl full of dishwater and through it at me. In the end she ended up slipping on my causing us both to land on the floor in a heap entangled together. We both laughed on the on the water covered floor her sitting on top of me. God she was beautiful when she laughed.**_

'_**What are you two doing?' I looked up to see Jean standing at the door, arms folded, looking down at me and Rogue. Although she was trying to sound annoyed I could see the slight smile on her face.**_

'_**Em...' **__**Rogue looked at me not coming up with anything.**_

'_**Cleaning the kitchen.' I grinned as Rogue climbed off me. I got to my feet and stood beside her.**_

'_**Clean this mess up before Scott see's.'**_

'_**Sure Jean.' Rogue called after her as she walked out of the room. Jean gave me a small smile and a wink, before slipped out, which took me aback. Jean obviously thought there was something going on between the two of us.**_

'_**Come one Johnny you've got work to do.'**_

**-()-**

Rogue sat bolt up right gasping, she was in her room, she must have fallen asleep again. A small smile came across her face, she had forgotten about that. That memory was a nice change from the usual one's she experienced.

'That was a fun day.'

_Scott's face when the rope went up._

They both laughed and Rogue couldn't help but feel a little sad. If felt like a different life time when the two had been friends, when the laughed together.

'And now we'll never get to.' She couldn't help but come back to the fact that she had killed him. They would never get the chance to be friends again.

_I'm still alive, in a way. Hey it's better then the alternative, being completely dead._

'How the hell can you be so… I don't know calm about this.'

_Because if I__ wasn't trapped up here I wouldn't have this chance to get to know Mikaela, I would have met her on the battle field._

Rogue grimaced and nodded, slightly understanding his point of view.

She suddenly couldn't help but think of what she had seen the day before, the memory of John killing his father. She shivered, it was something she didn't want to think about it.

_I did what I had to do. It had to end._ He said simply.

'Do you ever feel guilty about it?'

_I feel guilty that I let Mikaela see it._

'But not about killing you're dad?'

_Would you?_

'I don't know.'

_Let's__ stop talking about this._

'Sure, so… you think I'm beautiful.'

_Shut the fuck up Rogue._

_-()-_

Emma Frost was walking around the mansion, for old time's sake. It was early in the morning so she would meet no one. She had decided to say at the mansion a while longer, to see if she could help Rogue. She was sure she only liked the girl because Scott had taught her and from what she could tell when she read her mind Scott had liked her.

Walking through the school again made her think of him, all the times they had been together. It made her want to cry, though there were so many good memories she could only think of the bad, why she left, how she went about it.

It also made her think of the Hellfire club, she wondered how they were. Maybe she would contact them, for old time's sake. She would try and gain access to cerebro if she could, she had used it once before.

She doubted she would, she knew Storm would agree but that brute Wolverine, he held a lot of power over that women, more then he realised.

She found it stupid that these two adults who obviously had feelings for each other couldn't admit it for fear of rejection.

_Like a group of teenagers_.

Emma walked out into the stables. She laughed as she thought of how she had tried to teach Scott, which had not gone well. She grimaced remembering his broken knee.

She smiled when she saw her horse, the one she had bought all those years ago, was still there. She quickly ran to him and began straoking his back. He was pure white, the most beautiful stead there was, that she had even seen.

'You remember me don't you?' She knew the animal did and she smiled. At least she had left one good thing here.

She reluctantly left the stables and made her way to the place she had intended to go from the beginning.

She walked past Jean Greys and Xavier's Graves to the one she dreaded seeing. She froze when she read Scott's name. At first she felt numb she just stood there staring at the name. Suddenly the emotions hit her like the waves crashing against the rocks. She crumbled to the ground and began to sob.

Sobbing was a rare occurrence for Emma and she didn't like it. She wanted nothing more then to stop, she thought she had dealt with all these emotions but she was obviously wrong.

'Frost?' She gasped getting to her feet when she heard the gruff voice of Logan. Her sobs stopped and she glared at him. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' She snapped quickly storming off. She blocked out his thoughts knowing what he was thinking about. She quickly ran back to her room and locked the door behind her.

**-()-**

Rogue had finished drying her hair and had tied in back ignoring John as he told her it looked better down. She wasn't about to let him dictate how she dressed. She slipped on her shoes before heading out of her room. She smiled when she realized how much of a big step this was leaving her room.

_I hope I never spend so much time in there again._ She ran her hands along the familiar walls as she made her way to the lounge, avoiding the kitchen, that's where it had all stared.

_Ah stop whining Rogue, you know you're, life was boring before me. _

'And how do you know I don't like boring?' she asked in a whisper afraid that someone would pop out and hear her talking to herself.

_Who does?_

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the lounge which was full, people crowded around the T.V and the fire. It took all of Rogue's concentration to stop herself from staring at the fire, watching the flames blaze.

_You have a real problem Rogue._

She was about to shout at him when Mikaela walked into the room. All eyes quickly fell on her, well all male eyes, which were followed by curious female ones.

Mikaela's smile seemed to transform into a satisfied smirk when she saw all eyes were on her. Rogue still couldn't believe how Mikaela looked like John sometimes, even though they weren't related.

_The old nature versus nurture argument._

_That has nothing to do with that argument Johnny, and here I though you were smart._

John was about to shout at her when Mikaela was joined by someone, Petrify. She looked lovingly at the boy and walked side by side with him while he gave her a lustful look. Rogue knew what was coming before it even happened.

_Petrify! Fucking Petrify!_

_Jesus Johnny don't scream! _Rogue shouted trying not to flinch.

_What the hell do you want me to do? Be all happy? Yay my sister is about to be used by the biggest jackass of all time! I think I prefer fucking Drake to him. No… scratch that, nobody's worse then him._

Rogue closed her eyes knowing that there was no way to calm down John, he had always hated Petrify. Rogue couldn't help but remember the first time she had seen the pair go at it.

**-()-**

_Rogue wiped the sweat from her brow and stopped catching her breath. She bent over hoping her air waves would open up, she never realized how unfit she was._

'_Come on Roguey,' she looked up to glare at John grinning down at her. 'You don't see me breaking a sweat?'_

'_You might if you ever did anything!' she snapped beginning a leisurely jog, John walked beside her, easily keeping pace. She was sure that boy lived to annoy her._

_Rogue gritted her teeth trying to ignore the constant clicking of John's Zippo. After another two laps she finally snapped._

'_In the name of God Johnny will you ever stop clicking that-' Rogue broke off as she slammed into something hard, knocking her to the ground. She looked up disorientated realizing she had hit into James._

'_I'm sorry James.' She said getting to her feet._

'_You stupid bitch,' he spat. Rogue stared at him mouth hanging open James was probably one of the most handsome people she had ever seen, even better looking then Bobby. 'You could have killed me. Xavier should make you fucking cover up.'_

'_It was-'_

'_Hey jackass,' John said cutting her off and standing in front of her protectively. 'She apologized so I think you should just back off.'_

'_Ah protecting you're freak of a girlfriend are you?'_

_Rogue was about to argue that she wasn't his girlfriend when John shoved James. Though James was six feet and obviously had more muscle on his side John didn't seem to care._

'_Don't call her a freak.'_

_James laughed without humor and took a step towards John looking down at him. 'What are you going to do about it Johnny?'_

_Suddenly John's fist connected with James jaw. 'John!' Rogue shouted gasping in shock. Then all hell broke loose as James tackled John. All the students stopped in there tracks and began chanting while Rogue shouted at them to stop._

**-()-**

Rogue quickly came out of her memory as she heard giggling. Mikaela was sitting on a two seater couch with Petrify, her hand on his chest.

_Rogue can you please leave the room before I take control and burn him to ash._

Rogue heard the dangerous tone to his voice and quickly bound up the stairs back to her room. She was becoming edgy at how calm John was being she was just waiting for him to break into a rant.

She ran past Jubilee and Kitty who attempted to talk to her.

'Rogue Omigod like where have you been?' Jubilee asked.

'Can't talk.' Rogue said simply turning the corner and slipping into her room.

_That was nice. _Rogue was surprised to hear sincerity in John's voice.

'How the hell was any of that nice?' she snapped pulling off her jumper and discarding it on the ground.

Suddenly her chest felt tight, she gasped as she felt that familiar pull.

**-()-**

_**I stared straight ahead and grimaced as Rogue placed the disinfectant to my head. I couldn't help but smile at the strong sense of déjà vu.**_

'_**You didn't have to do that Johnny.' She said with her southern twang.**_

'_**He had it coming nobody talks to my friend like that.' I closed my eyes and stretched out on her bed, this was the first time I had been in her room.**_

'_**You consider me a friend?' Her face was scrunched up in surprise.**_

'_**We'll yeah. Jesus why do you think I put up with you.'**_

'_**I kinda thought you hated me.' I chuckled.**_

'_**Hardly.'**_

'_**It's just that you're always being sarcastic…'**_

'_**That's just the way I am babe. Trust me if I didn't like you, you'd know it.'**_

'_**Oh,' she said simply taking a bandage and placing it on my forehead. 'Thanks Johnny, nobodies ever done anything like that for me, ever.'**_

'_**No problem Rogey.' I grinned, I couldn't help but love the fact that I had done something Drake probably never would.**_

_**She elbowed me in my ribs. 'Don't call me Roguey ever again.' She said looking dangerous but completely sexy.**_

'_**What should I call you then?'**_

'_**Marie.'**_

'_**Sure thing Marie.'**_

**-()-**

Rogue sat bolt upright and screamed. She looked around the room frantically, living John's memories seemed to be getting more painful every time.

_I was about to say it was nice to see one of you're memories instead of my but I guess I can scratch that._

'I wish those god damn things would stop!' she growled getting to her feet and wiping the beads of sweat from her face.

_Me too Rogue, I wish most of it would just stay trapped._

'What?' she asked confused by that he had said.

_Doesn't matter._

She fell onto her bed exhausted from the flashback. She curled into a ball and pushed her hair back.

'So what are we going to do about Mikaela and James?'

_Nothing._

'You're kidding!' she sat up anger being to bubble inside her. 'He'll sleep with her then dump her! That's what he does!' she shouted even though there was no need for it.

_Do you think I'm fucking happy about this? What else can we do? Go up to Mikaela and warn her, she'll just ignore us._

'God damn it!' she got off the bed and kicked the wall. 'I hate it when you're right.'

_You swear the way you reacted it was rare_

**-()-**

Lorna Dane walked with Mikaela through the halls. She was introducing her to the gang. She found it strange that she had been here only a few weeks and she had a gang. She felt like laughing, she loved this place, it was brilliant. Bobby was probably the best part.

_Don't go there Lorna, he's dating Rogue and you've heard those rumours. She set Wolverine on fire for God sake!_

She sighed, she wanted to go there, damn she wanted to go there but she knew it was wrong.

'Lorna where the hell are we going?' Mikaela demanded that girl had no patience. She was cool, from the day they had spend together, smoking and telling each other of there antic's she could tell the girl was fun. Though Lorna's party days had died down they weren't gone.

'The lounge, we're gonna meet up with some friends.'

'Friends?' she asked sceptically.

'Yes.'

'Please tell me they aren't a bunch of blonde's.'

'We'll there's one blonde but-'

'Great a bunch of giggling girls. Lorna you're cool and everything-'

Mikaela was cut off by Joshua's loud voice which filled the room.

'Look Wither Ms. Dane finally decided to come see us.'

She rolled her eyes at Elixir and hit his arm. Mikaela was smiling, Lorna knew he'd be her type of friend.

'Who's the hottie?' Joshua asked pointing at her.

'Mikaela.' She said walking past him and sitting on the couch.

'Name's Joshua but everyone call's me Elixir.' He said rejoining the game of pool he was having with Wither.

'Mikaela that's Kevin.' Lorna introduced sitting beside Mikaela. Neither of them moved but Kevin looked up while he lined his shot.

'Call me Wither.'

Mikaela leaned into towards Lorna and spoke low enough that only she could hear. 'Lorna what's up with everyone and these weird names?'

'Well there all related to are powers. Joshua is Elixir because he can heal people you know the elixir of life. And Kevin's called Wither because well he can like wither all you're inside's.'

Mikaela shot her a look that was a mixture of shock and… admiration?

'I know it's kinda scary. Mines-'

'Yo Polaris get over here so I can play a proper game Wither is way too easy to beat.'

'Two sec's.' She called rolling her eyes he was so annoying but so cute.

'Polaris?' Mikaela's eyebrow was raised and Lorna couldn't help but think of Pyro, it caused her to shiver slightly.

'Em… yeah, my dad came up with it.' Over the shock of her expression she accidentally told her the truth.

_Stupid, stupid Lorna!_

'Oh right.'

'You're going to have to come up with one too.' The both jumped as Wither was standing behind the couch eavesdropping on their conversation.

'You jackass.' Lorna said hand over heart. Mikaela picked up the pillow and hit him in the head.

'Ow, that hurt.' He moaned.

'Man you're such an emo,' Joshua said grabbing Lorna's hand explaining. 'I'm sick of waiting. King of the emo's will keep her company.'

'Shut up surfer boy.' Wither said jumping over the sofa and taking Lorna's seat.

Lorna cast an anxious look at Mikaela worried about her, not wanting to leave the girl alone, and then she spoke.

'Elixir's got a point you really do look like king of the emo's.'

_She can handle herself._

**-()-**

Copycat held the hand of the man she loved. He was hooked up to a lot of machines. She was surprised that Mystique managed to keep him hidden from Magneto. She knew he would loose it if he discovered that she had made them keep the life support machine on.

Pyro was completely brain dead because of Rogue. If only he hadn't stopped her from taking the girls life that night, then he would still be alive.

'Vanessa?' she knew it was Mystique she was the only one who would dare say her real name. 'We need to go if we're going to make it back before he notices.'

She sighed knowing the women was right and quickly kissed John's forehead and said what she said every time she had to leave him.

'I'm gonna get revenge, I promise.'

She followed Mystique down the stairs of the safe house. Toad and Pietro were in the living room. They stayed at the safe house, taking care of Pyro and making sure Magneto didn't notice that money was missing.

'We'll be back in a week.' Mystique informed them.

'Don't hurry back love.' Toad said glaring at Copycat. He didn't like her, she wasn't sure why.

_Maybe it was that time I tried to strangle him when he split my nail varnish, or the time I tried to slit his throat when he drank my juice._

'We won't.' Mystique said rolling her eyes.

'See you later Kittycat!' Pietro called after Copycat as they headed for the door. He didn't realise how much special treatment he got because Magneto was his father. Copycat would have hated him but he was too likeable. He was the most charamastic person she knew, he must have got it from his father.

'See you soon sukinsyn.' Copycat gave him a wink, that was the only think Pietro would teach her in Polish, it really had come in handy.

'Come on Copycat before we get caught.'

'I'm coming.' She said changing form into a small innocent looking brunet and taking Mystique hand, she now looking like a charming young father, before they walked out the door.

**-()-**

Logan was in Storms office, he was grading French papers. He had been covering Rogue's classes ever since she touched Pyro and he was getting pretty sick of it. His French sucked, it wasn't bad enough he had to wake up early to get ready for the class, he had to spend it being up staged by twelve year olds.

'The kid better be taking her class back soon before they end up dead.' He said throwing the last paper on the table and sitting back relaxing.

'We could ask Emma to do it. It seems she is going to be sticking around.' Logan grimaced he wasn't sure if he could live with the ice queen. 'We need more staff and she would be a good addition. We could start finding more kids, she can use cerebro.'

Logan made a nose that was a mixture of a grunt and a sigh. 'I saw her today crying at Summer's grave.' He watched her reaction, she had none but he could smell she was nervous. 'What's the story with him and her?'

'It's not my place to say. It's between Emma, Scott and Jean.'

'Jean?' He could see Storm was inwardly swearing. 'Are you telling me that Scott left Emma for Jean?'

'Logan drop it.'

'No wonder he was annoyed when I came along.'

'Logan that's, you should not comment when you know nothing.'

'Then tell me.'

'As I said before,' she got to her feet and began making her way out of the office. 'It is not my place to say.'

**-()-**

Mikaela smiled at Lorna as they got ready. She hadn't expected to enjoy her day as much as she did. Wither and Elixir were just… there weren't words to describe it. Though Elixir could be an asshole sometimes and Wither was just an emo she liked them. Especially since, they had suggested sneaking out tonight to go to a club to celebrate her arrival.

_Yep we're defiantly gonna be friends._

While Joshua and Wither sorted out where they were going and how they were getting there, even though it was only five and they weren't going to after midnight.

'Ok so the black?' Lorna asked examining the dye. Mikaela had convinced her to stop being a blonde.

'Yes the black,' she sighed getting to her feet and walking over to the CD played putting on a Katy Perry. 'You're gonna look fabulous.'

'Are you sure?'

'Come on Lorna, I've been every colour under the sun, red, black, blonde, purple even green.'

'Ok.' She said sounding slightly excited disappearing into the bathroom.

It was a half an hour later and Mikaela was dancing around her room singing along with the music. She could hear Lorna using the hair dryer.

'You change you're mind like a girl changes clothes. 'Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight we break up. We kiss we make up.'

Mid dance there was a knock on the door. She sighed turning the music down to answer it. She snapped it open about to snap when she saw a cute guy standing at the door.

'Hi.' She said giving a dazzling smile. He returned one and she felt her heart melt. He was gorgeous he had fair hair and frosty blue eyes.

'Hey, is Lorna here?' _Damn,_ Mikaela thought. _If it was anyone else's guy I would have stolen him._

'She's just drying her hair she'll be out it like two seconds. You wanna come in and wait?'

'Yeah sure,' he said walking into the room. Mikaela checked out his ass as she closed the door, it was cute. 'I'm Bobby.'

Her eyes quickly snapped up to his face as he turned to face her.

'I'm Mikaela, Lorna's new roommate. You her boyfriend?'

'Em… no her friend.' He didn't sound convincing.

'Right,' she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. 'Lorna some cute guys here with frosty blue eyes.'

When Bobby turned red she grinned. 'Omigod Bobby.' Mikaela laughed as she heard a crash, knowing Lorna had knocked something over.

'Give her a sec.' Mikaela smiled crossing the room to her bag, she still hadn't completely unpacked. As she searched the bag for an outfit for tonight Bobby stood there awkwardly. Cute and shy, he was defiantly a catch.

'Ah!' Mikaela jumped as a scream filled the room. She looked at Bobby and the both ran for the bathroom door. They burst into the bathroom and froze when they saw Lorna.

'Omigod!' Mikaela said trying not to laugh. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she saw Lorna's hair. It was green. 'What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything! I followed the instructions!' she screamed.

'You obviously didn't.' Mikaela said giggling and grabbing the bow reading the box.

'Bobby!' Lorna shouted only noticing him then standing at the door. She grabbed the towel and through it over her head. 'Do you mind if I call to you later.'

'Sure, see you then Lorna Dane.' Mikaela was surprised to hear no hint on laughter on his voice, she looked up and he had that same smile on his face. He gave her a small wave before leaving the room.

As soon as the front door shut Lorna pulled the towel off her head and let out a frustrated scream throwing the towel to the ground.

'I can't believe Bobby saw me like this.' She said sitting on the edge of the tub.'

'Look just get in the shower and we can try to wash it out, we could cancel toni…' Mikaela trailed off.

'What?' Lorna asked close to tears.

'Um… you bought permanent dye.'

'What?'

'It's not semi permanent, it's permanent.'

'No, no, no, no!' Lorna screamed getting to her feet and grabbed the box from her reading it. 'My life is over.'

'No, we can make it work.' She said reassuringly. She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her to the mirror. 'It's actually not bad.'

'Don't patronize me!' she snapped.

'I'm being serious.' Mikaela insisted. She touched her friends hair, it really was surprisingly nice. 'I think green's you're colour.'

**-()-**

Storm stood in the balcony outside her room, the wind whipped around her and angry pulsed through her veins. She was angry at herself, angry that she had allowed herself to have fallen for Logan. Logan of all people, the least reliable person in the world, always leaving, loosing his temper constantly.

She took her anger out on the skies, thunder sounded and lightning flashed.

'The weather was supposed to be a nice day,' Storm was pulled out of her anger by the English accent of Emma Frost. She looked at the woman who was smiling at her. She had on a white blouse and dark denim jeans. 'But when was the news ever right?'

Storm gave the women a small smile and the skies turned back to there original bright blue. Emma walked to her side and stared out into the horizon.

'I can tell you want to talk about it.'

Storm sighed. 'You already know how I feel.'

'Yes.'

'Then you see the problem I have.'

'Not exactly,' Storm gave the women a perplexed look. 'You have feeling for Logan he has feelings for you. I don't see any problem.'

Storm looked at Emma blankly who just gave her a small smile before leaving her alone to think.

**-()_**

Elixir walked along the halls Kevin following behind. The girl's were meant to meet them at the tunnel doors but they hadn't shown up.

'They almost take as long as you man.' He mocked Kevin.

'Shut the fuck up.' Elixir knew Kevin didn't take it to heart, he had accepted that by dressing the way he does he would mock him. If anyone else did, that was a different story. He'd make sure they never said anything again.

Wither was about to knock on the door when Elixir pushed past him not wanting to wait any longer.

'Come the fuck-' he broke off when he saw Lorna. 'Holy shit. What the fuck happened to you?'

She looked hot, that was something he couldn't deny. She was wearing a tight green corset, black skinny jeans and high green heels that matched her hair.

'I told you I looked like shit!' Lorna shouted turning to Mikaela.

'No you actually look fuckable.' Joshua continued walking into the room. 'Not as good as Mikaela but that's cause she's showing more skin.'

'It that meant to be a compliment?' Mikaela asked slipping into heels.

'That's gotta be the sweetest thing he's ever said to me.' Lorna said smiling.

It was so easy to make women happy, how did anyone struggle?

'Come one ladies, we betta get goin' if we want any time to party.' Elixir said walking into the room as Wither leant against the doorframe. Why the hell did he pick someone so anti-social as his best friend?

'Ok blonde we're coming.' Mikaela said pulling at her dress. Now she looked hot, her long hair was down to her waist, she was wearing a tight black dress that barely covered her ass and showed off her cleavage. He wondered would Lorna get annoyed if he tried it on with her.

'Elixir stop fucking staring at me so we can go.' Mikaela said hitting him across the head. Wither sniggered in the background. Elixir turned to glare at his friend.

'It was funny.' He said shrugging and making his way to the tunnels with Mikaela following behind.

'Come on.' Lorna said linking him and they made there way down the hall.

* * *

I wanna thank alexmonalisa, hotbritt5000 and GabrielsDoubt for reviewing!

**A/N:**Sukinsyn means son of a bitch in polish!

So this chapter moved between a good few people, I have so much to show that doesn't involve Rogue. So how do you guys like Mikaela's group of friends?

I would like to say I created all her friends but no, Mikaela is my OC the others are characters I found and just had to use.

So if you want to see how I imagine Lorna, Mikaela, Petrify and Elixir check out my profile for the links. I haven't got a picture of my dream Wither yet, I haven't found anyone I think is perfect yet.

So the next chapter will be up… em well it will probably take a while considering I have no idea what's going to happen next!


	12. Party Time

**Chapter Twelve-Party Time**

Mikaela swayed her hips from side to side along with the music. When they had left the mansion she hadn't been expecting much, maybe they would go to a dive and get trashed but this, this was something else.

They were at a club in an abandoned warehouse, nothing new to Mikaela except for the fact that this one was for mutants only. There was a man, old looking guarding the door. Lorna had told her he could sense mutants so could stop any humans from coming in. People were dancing on the handmade stages and in cages using their abilities as if it was as natural as breathing. Fireworks exploded in the air, water swirled above her spraying her face lightly and red bolts of electricity flashed all around. It took a lot to impress Mikaela and she was impressed. As soon as they had walked in Elixir had slipped off pulling Lorna with him and Wither was sitting in a corner smouldering, while a group of girls surrounded him fighting for his attention. She struggled not to laugh at the pathetic girl's, were the so blind that they couldn't see he wasn't interested. She wondered why he even came at all.

_Get drunk probably, he seems like the type. _She thought answering her own question.

'Fancy seeing you here?' Mikaela did a twirl to see James giving her a lazy smile.

'Fancy that.' She said giving him a lustful look. He gently took her hand and pulled her close.

'Dance?'

'Nope.' She pushed him away and he still had a lazy smile on his face.

'Why not?' he asked his eyes looking her up and down.

'There's nothing in it for me.'

'There's me.'

'You're not that much of a catch.' He laughed, this one was full of himself.

'What do I have to do to get a dance then?' he eyes finally met hers. She continued to dance, thinking, she could make this fun.

'Ok, we'll have a competition.'

'Competition?' she ginned at his look of bewilderment.

'If you can drink a pint of beer faster then I can,' she reached for him her hand resting on his belt. 'I'll let you do _anything _to me.'

'Anything?' he breathed.

'Yep.' Mikaela pushed him away again and spun to the music.

'And if you win?'

'I get anything I want of course.'

'You're on.' He said full of confidence.

'But first you have to get me some… weed.'

'Weed?' he repeated. She spun to face him with a smile.

'Don't tell me you don't know where to get it.' He smirked reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of Mikaela's favourite things.

'Rolled and everything.' She snapped it out of his hand and placed it in her mouth. He lit her up, she inhaled the drug and instantly her muscles relaxed. She smiled at James who was smirking.

'What's going on?' Lorna jumped up behind her dragging Elixir along. Mikaela rolled her eyes at the girl she was always so damn chipper.

'Nothing.'

'Oh, what's that?' she asked curiously.

Mikaela shot her a queer look. 'Are you serious?'

'What?' she asked innocently.

'And you wonder why I don't believe you ever had wild party days before me.' Elixir sighed arms folded.

'Here,' she took a drag before passing it to the girl. 'Have fun.'

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'To settle a bet.'

-()-

This was the last thing Elixir had expected to see tonight, a drinking contest between Petrify and Mikaela. He was leaning against the bar as they were served a pint of beer each. Lorna was grinning ear to ear her smile seemed to stand out in the crowd. Like a burning flame in enchanted him.

'You could always back out now, save yourself some dignity.' Mikaela grinned eyeing Petrify. Elixir looked through the crowd trying to spot Wither, probably lurking in a corner trying to avoid his fan club, more evidence that the guy bated for the other team or maybe he was trying to avoid Petrify. _Yeah I'm gonna go with that._

'You want some?' His eyes snapped back to Lorna who was smiling up at him, holding a spliff. He shrugged trying not to get lost in her green eyes and took a drag. It was good stuff, Mikaela had taste.

'Elixir give us a count down.' Mikaela shouted over the music.

'Whatever. One, two, three.' Elixir's eyes quickly snapped back to Lorna not bothered with the competition. Her eyes were searching the room, that permanent smile on her face. You'd think after a few weeks off her ever optimistic personality she would piss you off but Lorna was different. She was different from everyone.

'Ah!' Lorna said smiling and jumping in excitement. 'Mikaela won.'

When her eyes met his he quickly looked away feeling like a fucking freak for staring at her. Well she was right, Mikaela had kicked Petrify's ass.

'Week man,' Elixir commented sloughing off the bar and reaching for Lorna. 'Come on Dane, dance with me.'

'Aren't you the sweet talker?' She smiled letting him take her hand and pull her into the crowd.

-()-

Mikaela smiled at Petrify as she pulled him through the crowd. She laughed, he obviously didn't like loosing. She stopped in the middle of the crowd and began to dance, he seemed shocked.

'This is what you want?' he asked.

'For now.' She smirked moving closer, grinding herself against him, pressing her lips gently to his neck. She grinned when she felt his body tremble she was gonna have some fun with this one.

'What about later?'

'Hm, well...' Mikaela nibbled on his ear and her hand ran up his chiselled chest. 'I want to see how good you are with you're hands.'

'I think we could do that.' He grabbed her ass and she moaned biting down on his neck in surprise. She pulled away to gauge his expression but he only grinned. So he was that type. They continued to dance, well more grind. Mikaela knew she was driving him crazy and she was radiating from it.

'How about I make you happy baby?' she grinned when he opened his palm to reveal a packet of little blue tablets.

'Don't call me baby.' She said at his opened the bag and placed it on his tongue, she guessed nothing was free. She reached out and took it off with her nails. She slowly it slowly and then kissed him passionately, well with as much passion as she could manage. After a while they pulled away breathlessly and Mikaela spotted Lorna in a corner glaring at Elixir as he danced with a bleach blonde. She signalled the girl to come over.

'Yeah?' Lorna asked in a tone that didn't suit her, maybe she had been wrong, maybe she didn't like this Bobby fellow.

'How about I make you happy?' She snapped the bag from James and gave one to her friend. Lorna didn't even look at it instead she just popped it in her mouth.

'I'm going to find Wither.' She said pouting disappearing into the crowd.

'You're going to have to pay for that.' James said giving her a lustful look.

'I don't have any money but I can think of other ways.' James hand grabbed her thigh and they resumed kissing.

**-()-**

Wither looked through the crowd, Lorna by his side, they needed to get back soon before anyone noticed they we're gone. Why was he always the one going after his drunken friends? He had found Lorna in a heap on the ground in her own vomit. He had no choice but to clean her up now he was looking for Mikaela, he knew Elixir was fine off with some girl in a dark corner.

'Kevin,' he turned as Lorna slumped in a corner. He swore picking her up marriage style.

'You owe me Dane.' Wither continued pushing through the crowd, he reluctantly headed towards the girls bathroom knowing there was no other place Mikaela could be. He turned a corner and saw her walking out of… the storage room?

'Where the fuck we're you? We need to leave…' he trailed off as James walked out after her. Anger burst inside him, that bastard.

'Hey Wither.' He sneered grinning. Mikaela smiled pressing her lips together he so didn't want to know what she had just done.

'See you later Mikaela.' James winked disappearing into the crowd.

'Were going.' Wither stated and Mikaela shrugged walking past him. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened, if he had known earlier he would have warned her. He wanted to tell her about James but thought better of it he already knew she had a temper.

'We need to find Josh.' He said following her.

'I saw him wonder off with some blonde.'

'I know,' Wither looked down at Lorna who was watching her hands. Wither swore realising she was high. He shot Mikaela a look he knew she had given Lorna something. 'Reach in my pocket and get my cell.'

Mikaela did so without hesitation, her hand staying in there a little too long. She pulled it out, flipped it open and called Elixir without future instructions.

'Elixir get you're ass moving we need to get out of here… I don't give a shit… we'll next time move faster we'll be outside… sorry someone already did it for me… man-whore.' She slammed the phone shut and slide in back in his pocket.

'Come on twinkle toes.' He gritted his teeth for once in her life considering hitting a girl.

'Kevin,' his attention was drawn back to Lorna. She placed her hand on his cheek. 'I love you.'

He rolled his eyes, god she was completely out of it. 'Mikaela what the hell did she take?'

'Nothing.' She said coolly, he knew she was lying.

'For fuck sake Mikaela tell me now what the fuck she took.' He said as the reached outside of the club.

'Nothing.' she laughed stumbling forward.

'Wither please put me down.' Lorna said interrupting his conversation.

'Sure.' He slowly placed her on the ground and she rested her head on her knees.

He turned around and grabbed Mikaela forcing her to look at him. 'Mikaela what did she take?' he demanded. He was surprised that for a second he was sure there was fear in her eyes but that same bravado soon took over.

'God you're an angry drunk.' She laughed pulling away from him.

'I'm not drunk and all I want to know is what she took, I'm not an idiot.'

'Can't you tell? I though emo's knew all about drugs.' Wither resisted the urge to shack her. He then turned to Lorna and kneeled in front of her lightly taking her shoulders.

'Lorna,' she stopped burying her head in her knees and looked up at him. 'What did you take?'

'Em… nothing, I think. Oh wait Mikaela gave me a tablet. I feel sick.'

Fucking E, he glared at Mikaela, she obviously wanted to kill Lorna, she reacted badly to drugs.

'It's ok Lor, we'll get you home and you can get some sleep.'

She giggled. 'Will you marry me Kevin?'

Suddenly the warehouse door opened and Elixir walked out. He looked angry, probably because he didn't get any action.

'Are we fucking leaving or…' he trailed off when he saw Lorna. 'What the hell happened to her?'

'Dumbass over there gave her E.' He explained pointing to Mikaela.

'What?' Elixir snapped. He stormed over to Mikaela who was leaning against the wall smiling. 'You fucking idiot.'

'You really need a fuck Elixir, might loosen you up.' Wither had never seen Elixir get so worked up, he was always the picture of cool.

'Josh take a chill pill.' Lorna giggled. Elixir spun on his heals and kneeled beside the green haired girl.

'Hey Dane you ok?'

'Course.'

'Do you mind if I carry you?' he asked already picking her up.

'Over the threshold?' she smiled.

'Sure.' Wither watched as Elixir carried Lorna to the car and they way he looked at her, how did he never notice it before? He shook his head and followed ignoring Mikaela's smirk.

**-()-**

_**I sat on a bench inside the police office waiting, just waiting. This is what we had worked to avoid, being split up and now because of me, because of what I did to dad…**_

_**I closed my eyes and thought of Mikaela's screams. Once he stopped moving I killed the flames and just stared at him. I didn't feel guilt, or remorse, I couldn't he was a monster and he deserved worse then what he got. **_

_**I hadn't noticed when Mikaela stopped screaming. She was by my side shaking me and saying my name.**_

'_**Johnny, we have to clean this up.' She was grabbing a blanket from the couch. 'Roll him onto in so we can drag him into the garden, we'll hide him in the shed until tonight then we'll burry him somewhere.'**_

_**I couldn't believe she was helping me, the way she had been screaming I thought…**_

'_**John!' I moved quickly rolling him onto the blanket. We both took one end and began to lift him. Suddenly the front door opened. We both dropped him and looked at each other.**_

'_**Hun…' Mikaela mum stood frozen in the doorway absorbing in the scene. Then she screamed and I knew it was over.**_

_**I sat outside beside Mikaela blankets wrapped around both of us. The cops wanted to question us, Mikaela refused to do it unless she was with me, I guessed she knew if separated we wouldn't have our story straight.**_

'_**Hey guys,' I looked up as a tall African American man sat beside us. I knew he was going to try to be our friends. 'Are ye ok?'**_

_**I nodded so did Mikaela. Her head was against my shoulder and she clung onto me protectively.**_

'_**Can you tell me what happened?' I looked at Mikaela, what the hell we're we going to say, how we we're going to explain this.**_

'_**We we're in my room,' I spoke thinking it was better to base it on the truth. 'Mikaela was giving me my birthday present.'**_

_**The cop flinched; he knew he was thinking that same thing. Great birthday.**_

'_**I got him a custom Zippo, with shark teeth.' She spoke up.**_

_**The cop gave her a small smile. 'Then.' He urged.**_

'_**My dad came in with…' Shit I can't tell them about he drugs.**_

'_**He found some weed I had.' Mikaela said. I looked at her shocked.**_

'_**Weed? What was a little girl like you doing with drugs?'**_

'_**I stole it from some people at school,' she said simply. 'When he found them he was mad… John lied and said it was his.'**_

_**Ok this was way too close for to the truth, she was going to tell them what I did and I was going to be locked up.**_

'_**You lied?' the cop asked the question directed at me.**_

'_**I knew what he'd do to Mikaela so I took the heat.'**_

'_**What would he have done to you?' Mikaela shivered and hugged me closer. 'Would he hurt you?'**_

_**She nodded and tears filled her eyes.**_

'_**Would he do anything else?'**_

'_**That's enough!' J**__**ohn said when he saw Mikaela was loosing her composer.**_

'_**I'm sorry son but I need to know.'**_

'_**Look you want to know what happened to my bastard of a father I'll tell you I-'**_

'_**He tried to burn John!' Mikaela shouted interrupting me before I could tell the truth. She was no longer hugging me but on her feet.**_

'_**Ok **__**hunny, sit back down,' Mikaela slowly sank down and hugged her legs. The cop looked directly at me. 'Did you're father try to burn you?' I nodded it was the truth.**_

'_**But his sleeve caught on fire,' Mikaela went on, scared that I would tell the truth. **__**'We we're panicking screaming. John grabbed the blanket and tried to put out the fire but…' she trailed off. I wasn't sure if she was pretending that she couldn't go on or if she really couldn't.**_

'_**Ok… I just need you to answer me a few straight forward questions. Was this the first time you're father hurt you.'**_

_**I snorted, I couldn't help it, the man was an idiot.**_

'_**Wanna see the scars?' I sneered he was pissing me off and upsetting Mikaela.**_

'_**No son, now Mikaela did he ever… touch you.'**_

'_**You mean did he molest me?' The man was shocked by how she came right out and said it, so was John, they never talked about it.**_

'_**Yes, he did.'**_

'_**You're mother said you were trying to carry him out of the room when she came home. Is that true?' he asked.**_

'_**She was wrong.' I said simply.**_

'_**She was probably so off her head…' Mikaela trailed off and buried her head in my shoulder.**_

'_**That's… all.' He gave them a small smile before walking off towards Sam. **_

'_**Thank you.' I whispered to Mikaela who wrapped me in a hug. As she sobbed I saw Sam standing on the other side of the lawn holding Isabelle's hand glaring at me.**_

**-()-**

Rogue screamed and sat bolt upright, as usual she was in a pool of her own sweat and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode from her chest. She gasped for breath feeling like she had just recovered from drowning, drowning in memories.

_Have fun?_

She gasped when John spoke to her.

'Sorry, you know I can't help it.'

_It's ok, least I know you won't tell anyone._

'Johnny you can always trust me… you could have trusted me before you left.' Rogue felt a sad as she remembered what had happened after his departure.

_Yeah can we move on from the chick flick moment?_

'You're sister really loved you.'

John sighed. _Yeah she did._

Rogue got out of bed and began to get dressed avoiding looking at herself when something struck her. She trusted John, she really whole heartedly did, she wasn't sure why.

She quickly moved on from this not liking that John would be listening. She put on a navy turtle neck and black jeans. She went to put make up on but John convinced her not to telling her "she doesn't need it". She tied her back put her books in her bag getting ready to face class. She hadn't been there in so long people had to be talking. She knew it was early, really early but she couldn't stay in her room anymore. She slipped John's Zippo in her pocket and left her bedroom.

Rogue sat in the kitchen, this place didn't hold too many good memories. She took a drink of the coffee she had and flicked through her English books trying to catch up with all the work she missed. There was one advantage to having John in her head he really helped when she was learning something. When she'd forget things he remembered.

'Finally an advantage to this whole situation.' She mumbled and John chuckled.

Rogue was about to ask John if he still remembered French when the kitchen door opened. Rogue looked up from her book to see Kevin Ford walk in. He gave her a small smile and went about making some coffee. She didn't know him too well, he was two years her junior so she spoke to him rarely but he seemed nice enough. She was sure the only reason they had even meet each other was because there abilities were alike, when they touched people they got hurt. Unlike Rogue, though, Wither had eventually learned to control his powers. He always acknowledged her weather he gave her a smile or actually said hello.

_I think somebody's got a crush on the kid. _John mocked and Rogue had to bite her lip to stop from retorting out loud.

'Long time no see.' She was surprised to see Kevin talking to her.

'Em… yeah I've been sick.'

'Glad to see you're better, Bobby's been busting our asses in class, I guessed it's because he missed you.'

Rogue grinned, she was happy to know that Bobby cared.

'We'll I'm back for good now unless I get sick again.' She couldn't help but doubt that John would behave, it was John.

_Quit worrying Rogue as long as Mikaela here's I'll be on my best behaviour._

_Let's hope she's here for a while._

'See you around Rogue.' He gave her a smile before leaving the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

'Bye.' She called after him.

_Love is in the air._

'Shut the fuck up Johnny.' She mumbled returning back to her books only to be interrupted again.

'Hey kid.' Logan said from the doorway, watching her anxiously a small smile playing across his lips.

'Hey Logan.' She grinned trying to convey she was ok.

'What you doin' down hear?'

'I woke up early so I thought I'd try and catch up on some stuff before I went back to class.'

'You're going back?' he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

_Does everybody run on the stuff here?_

Rogue coughed trying to hide her snigger. 'Yeah, there's nothing stopping me.'

'I just didn't think-'

'It's time I go back Logan, I can't just stay in my room forever. I just have to accept that things are never going to be the same and Johnny's here to stay.'

'Don't think like that kid. There has to be a way…'

'No Logan, there isn't.' Rogue pushed away the sadness and got to her feet.

'I better get going I have a French class to teach.'

Rogue smiled when she saw a look of relief come over Logan's face, 'That's good kid cause I was sure if I had another class with those kids someone was gonna end up dead, probably Aphrodite always fluttering her eyelashes at me.' He shivered. Rogue giggled and left the room shaking her head.

**-()-**

Mikaela eyes slowly opened, it took a few seconds before everything began to ache.

'Uh.' She groaned as her head pounded. She ran her hand through her hair which was greasy and smelt of vodka. She sniffled and slowly turned to her side. She groaned when she read the time off her playboy clock, she had to be to class in less then a half an hour.

'Stupid mother fucking Lorna making me go drinking.' She mumbled sitting up and quickly regretting it when the room span. She clutched her stomach and fought back vomit. What did she do last night?

Mikaela couldn't remember and that was never good. She pulled at her top that had fallen off her shoulder and she noticed she was in the dress she had worn the night before.

'God damn it!' she mumbled feeling dirty and uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and tried to fight of the nausea trying to remember what she had done last night. E, Weed, both?

'Oh.' She said remembering a little moment which involved a storage closet, James and her on her knees. 'I guess I know where I got the drugs from.'

'What the hell did we do last night?' Mikaela through the blankets off to see Lorna sloughed in her bed, her green hair all over the place.

'Drink, E, se-'

'E?' Lorna exclaimed looking horrified. I nodded and she looked queasy.

'I'm guessing you don't do that.'

'Hell no, drugs don't agree with me, I haven't had anything but a bad trip since my first drag of a spilf.' Lorna sat bolt upright, slapped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Mikaela blocked her ears trying to block out the sound of her vomiting.

'Sick.' Mikaela moaned fighting the vomit that threatened to come up.

There was a knock on the door and she considered ignoring it when she heard Wither's voice.

'Open the door!' She sighed and got to her feet, he sounded pissed, really pissed. As she opened the door she recalled his angry expression the night before, crap. Kevin was standing at the door, his black hair straightened so it was covering his right eye. He was wearing a black t-shirt with 'My Chemical Romance' on it and he had on skinny jeans. He was such a girl. 'I come bearing gifts.' He said lifting up his right hand to reveal two steaming cups of coffee.

'Thanks.' She smiled and moved to the side to let him in. He passed her a cup and she returned to her bed to sit down legs crossed. She took a large sip of the drink and was thankful when it didn't immediately come back up.

'Where's Lorna?' he asked and his question was answered by a gagging sound coming from the bathroom. Wither grimaced and placed Lorna's drink on her bedside table. He sat on the brown leather chair that was placed at the desk which was littered with paper and books.

'You ok?' Wither asked. Mikaela was surprised by how… nice he was being. He was so pissed at her last night she had expected him to burst into the room guns blazing.

'Yeah I have a killer hangover but you know…' she shrugged.

'Wouldn't, never had one.'

She snorted. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

'If you forgot I was the only sober one last night!'

'We weren't that bad.' She said waving her hand dismissively.

'Two of you we're off in dark corners doing god knows what and the other tried to… I won't finish that.'

'What? Who tried to do what? I didn't…'

'No!' he said quickly. 'Lorna she tried… lets not go into it.'

'Omigod Lorna tried to get off with you.' Mikaela gasped giggling.

'I think I should be offended that you find that so funny.' He said frowning.

'No, it's just… Lorna and you? I know her type.'

'You've only been here for two days.'

'And I know her type.'

'What her type then?' he asked and I couldn't help but wonder if he had more then just friendly feelings for Lorna.

'Bobby Drake.'

Wither shook her head. 'Uh no.'

'Hey I'm right about this fact, he came here yesterday looking for her and-'

'I'm not saying no because I don't think she would like him. I'm saying no 'cause Iceman's already got a girl and they've been together for a year.'

'Oh… I wouldn't have figured that the way he was looking at Lorna.' Mikaela said taking another gulp of her warm drink Wither could make a good coffee.

'We'll Lorna shouldn't go there I don't think his girl would hesitate to suck her dry?'

'Suck her dry?' she repeated one eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, when she touch's you she sucks the life outta ya.'

'Damn.'

'Lorna wouldn't do that anyway. I know her, she's too goody, goody for any crap like that.'

'Who's too goody, goody?' Wither and Mikaela heads snapped up to see Lorna leaning against the bathroom door her green hair no longer a mess, with bruise like circles under her eyes. Mikaela could only hope she didn't look that tired.

'Nobody,' Kevin said quickly getting to his feet. 'I brought coffee just the way you like it.'

'Thanks Kevin.' Lorna smiled half dragging herself over to the bed.

'I better go,' Wither opened the bedroom door and gave Mikaela a small smile before returning to his room.

* * *

I want to thank L1NA3 GabrielsDoubt hotbritt5000 alexmonalisa and Selene Ruby Rose Snape I love you guys!

**A/N: **Chapters seem to be staying long lately!So this chapter was pretty uneventful, well we got to see a bit of Mikaela's manipulative background and more of John's messed up background!

So next chapter we'll see Rogue's return to classes and Mikaela's first day! I know Rogue is getting ignored slightly and Mikaela is talking over but it wont be for too much longer, I promise, only the next chapter and Rogue will be back to centre stage!

So hit that yellow button and review please I really want to get that count up! I'll give you five minutes alone time with Pyro before I lock him back in my closet if you do! :D

**A/N 2: **Oh and before I forget someone mentioned to me that I just brought Isabelle and Sam Allerdyce into it for a flash and dropped them but I am going to bring them into it later!


	13. High School Never Ends

**High School Never Ends**

Mikaela looked in the mirror at her outfit her stomach filled with butterflies. She hated being nervous, she was never nervous why the hell was this so different?

She examined her outfit in the full length mirror and wondered if it was ok. She had on a gray dress, well it was a top but she preferred it as a dress, with black fish nets and purple pumps to add in some colour.

'Wow,' Lorna said walking out of the bathroom ruffling her green hair. 'That dress in really pretty, but em… its kinda short.'

'That's _kinda_ the point,' Mikaela said rolling her eyes. 'Jesus you're so fucking innocent ya know that?'

'I'm not.' She protested as Mikaela grabbed her make up bag and started applying eye liner.

'Whatever Dane.'

'Don't call me that!' she snapped. ''God damn it you're so annoying sometimes Mikaela.'

'That's just who I am whore,' she said flippantly discarding the eyeliner and grabbing her bag. She looked back at Lorna and sighed when she noticed she was glaring at her. 'Are you coming or what Dane?'

-()-

Rogue had barely stepped into the French classroom when someone crashed into her. She looked down and smiled as Leech's lock on her hips tightened. Leech had come to the school right after Alcatraz, in the beginning he couldn't control his powers, now he would only take away someone's abilities if he touched them.

'Thank god you're back,' he squeezed her tighter and she tried to suppress a chuckle. 'Logan was a nightmare.'

_Someone's got a crush on the teacher I think. _John mocked and Rogue tried to ignore him.

'Poor baby,' she went to ruffle his hair when she remembered he had none. 'Go on sit down.' Leech quickly did as she was told. Rogue went to her desk and sighed when she saw every 13 year old boy crowded around Aphrodite's table. The little blonde was like a siren, boys seemed to fall under her spell.

'Aphrodite if you'd please let me start the class.' The girl popped her head in a gap between two boys and grinned.

'Oh no problem _miss_,' she winked. 'Go sit down boys.'

Quickly every male in the class flocked to there seats, some smiled, other's let out sighs of relief when they saw Rogue instead of Logan.

'She's finally back boys.'

'We thought you died.'

'Ok that's enough everyone!' she called and the room went silent. She sat behind her desk and pulled out the roll book.

'Corey.'

'Here.'

'Danielle.'

'Here.'

'Caille.' There was silence, sighing Rogue spoke again. 'Aphrodite.'

'Here miss.'

'Leech.'

'Here.' She looked up and the boy gave her a small smile.

'Wanda.' Now that was a name she didn't know.

'Here.' She looked up to see the source of the voice, which had an accent she couldn't place. It was a young brunet, one she recognised as the girl that John and Copycat had tried to kidnap.

'Em… Lisa.' She quickly moved on keeping her eyes low her mind whirling. So this was the girl that had caused everything in the beginning, Rogue couldn't help but wonder why she was so special.

_Really Rogue you wanna get into that? We've already got Mikaela to worry about and you want to know why magneto wanted her._

_Why did he want her? _She asked, since it was John's job to capture her he had to have known.

_I think you're giving Mag's to much credit, the only person he every __told anything was Mystique._

_So you just followed his orders blindly?_

_Yep._

Rogue found that extremely hard to believe the John she knew wouldn't even follow the simplest order.

_I'm not the person you remember._

She closed her eyes and finished the roll before beginning class, which for once went smoothly. Another advantage to John, he was great at French.

-()-

Mikaela walked beside Lorna hugging her books for comfort but trying not to show weakness at the same time. Storm had given her, her timetable that morning. She had most of her classes with Wither, a few with Lorna and one by herself. She was annoyed she didn't have one with Elixir, she wouldn't have minded sinking her teeth into him.

'Ok so you're first class is here,' she was pulled out of her thoughts when Lorna began to talk. She looked at her friend, and mused over her green hair which was pinned back. Strangely it suited her, she was meant to be one of those sci-fi geeks. 'Wither should be in there.'

'Lurking in the back as usual, avoiding the sun.' Mikaela grinned when Elixir appeared beside Lorna but couldn't help but feel annoyed when he slung his shoulder over Lorna's shoulder.

'Don't be mean Josh,' she chided. 'He is you're best friend.'

He rolled his eyes 'Trust me to be best friends with a vamp.'

It was then Mikaela came to the conclusion that Elixir had a thing for Lorna, because as she went into a rant about how he should be nicer he watched her with a look of love on his face. Mikaela had seen that look before, it was how Sam looked at Isabelle.

'We'll I'm going into class.' She said pushing through the pair to get to class.

'Testy.' Elixir called after me as she walked into class, quickly spotting Wither in the back corner of the room staring out the window. She would have though he was a vamp if it wasn't for the sunlight shining through the window.

'Didn't think you'd be here.' Wither said as Mikaela took the seat beside him his eyes never leaving the window.

'More like hoped.' She mumbled.

'No, I thought Storm would have given you more classes with Lorna.'

'Probably didn't want us to spend too much time with her, I'd infect her innocent mind.'

'You already have,' He smiled. Mikaela tried to look over him and see what he was staring at, or who. Quickly his eyes snapped to her and a smile spread across his face when he saw what I was doing.

'Looking for something?'

'Nope.' She flipped my hair, more for something to do and looked at the front of the class.

'What's you're next class?' Wither asked trying to fill in the silence.

'Em… chem.'

'Same as me.'

'I know,' he cast me a perplexed look. 'Lorna checked my timetable.'

'I'm surprised she remembered…'

'Huh.' That was all Mikaela could say. It felt awkward. They weren't even friends yet he was nice to her. This morning he brought her coffee and they talked, it seemed natural, easy now it felt different.

_Why the hell was I even worrying about this idiot, he wasn't even worth my time._

Mikaela suddenly wondered if James was in any of my classes, even though there was a year's difference. Her mind went back to last night events and lingered over every detail. She liked James, well she liked to play with him but that was it. Fucking was where relationships began and ended for her. She doubted James would get attached he didn't seem like the type. Mikaela sighed when a blonde woman entered the room, this school really seemed to love them.

'My name is Emma Frost and I will be you're new English teacher.' She announced in a British accent. She sighed knowing that if Frost wasn't new she would have had an easier ride. She opened my bag and pulled out my books.

-()-

Rogue was grateful French was over, although having a voice in her head helped sometimes it was really a distraction she didn't need. She wondered how she would cope in normal classes. She had barely stepped into English when someone swept her up. She let out a little yell when she was lifted off the ground. All her instincts shouted fight but she quickly recognised who was hugging her.

"Любимая you're back!" Rogue was pleasantly surprised by his enthusiasm.

"Yep, missed class too much." She laughed ignoring John as he mocked her about her crush. She didn't have a crush… ok maybe a little one but it was only natural. Piotr was so sweet and not to mention hot, Rogue found her eyes flickering to his chest and remembered what he looked like with his top off.

_Jesus Christ Rogue! Stop, please._ John begged and she giggled. Piotr gave her a strange looked then chuckled.

"Having an interesting conversation?" He quickly touched her forehead and grinned.

"How'd you know?" The only time people seemed to notice John was talking to her when she had a spaced out look on her face.

"You're smile gets brighter."

"My smile?" Before Piotr could continue he was interrupted by the voice of Kitty Pyrde.

"That skank! I was like just trying to be nice," She was coming down the hall, surrounded by a small group of girls and crying?

_Probably broke a nail._ John suggested sounding bored.

_Don't be mean John! She looks really upset._

_I thought you hated her?_

_I don't, I just hate the fact that she likes Bobby._

_She doesn't like Drake._ He said it with such confidence he almost convinced her.

_Then why the hell is she always all over him?_

_If you haven't noticed Kitty's a flirt._

_Well I don't trust her._

_Out of all the girls here I think she's the only one you can trust._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing._

"She's just a bitch!" Kitty shouted wiping her eyes. She must have been upset, Kitty never swore. "She calls me all those names yet she's the one who fucked Petrify in a storage room."

Rogue froze as she began to connect the dots.

_No, no, no, no, no! She is not talking about Mikaela! She wouldn't do that. Please tell me I'm jumping to conclusions here._ John shouted in her head borderline begging.

Rogue would have liked to quell his fears but she knew she couldn't. It made sense, she suspected Mikaela could make anyone cry and the way she was with Petrify yesterday…

_God damn it! Juts god damn it Rogue! What are we going to do?_

_What can we do is the better question. _

"Omigod!" Rogue was snapped out of her thoughts as Kitty came running towards her squealing. "Rogue!"

Much to her Rogue's shock she threw her arms around her. "Hi Kitty."

"Omigod it's been like forever! Jub's and I tried to come see you but Storm said you were contagious and you know… we didn't wanna get sick and-"

"Jesus Christ do you ever stop babbling." Rogue was about to mentally shout at John when she realised his words had come out of her mouth. Kitty recoiled as if she had just been slapped.

"I didn't mean that."

"Wow," Kitty said looking her up and down. "I can't believe John's still affecting you, it's kinda like the time you touched Logan but worse ya know?"

Rogue felt her mouth fall open and Kitty laughed as did John.

_Who would have thought Kitty would have figured out the truth._

"How…"

"God Rogue it doesn't take a genius to know that wasn't you. You're like my best friend and you know Jub's too but you'd never same or think anything like that about me."

Guilt swelled inside Rogue's chest and her throat felt dry. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, she was meant to hate Kitty for trying to steal Bobby. But maybe she wasn't trying to steal Bobby? Damn John for confusing me.

"Em… ok." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She gave the girl as she ran for her class promising to find me for lunch.

"You looked shocked Любимая?" Rogue turned, she had almost forgotten about Piotr.

"I am." She explained walking into English class with him following.

"Why?"

"I didn't know… she felt that way about our friendship."

"Of course she did Любимая, she considers you her best friend even more than Jubilee."

"What?" Now that shocked Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty were always together, stuck together like glue. Why the hell would she like Rogue better?

_Because she doesn't trust Jubilee. _John answered her thought.

_Why wouldn't she? And how the hell do you know anything about this?_

_A lot of things happened that you don't know about._

For the second time she found herself asking the same question.

_What's that's supposed to mean_? And yet again she received the same infuriating answer.

_Nothing._

-()-

Wither watched as Mikaela flounced towards him glaring as every eye in the gym watched her. He resisted a chuckle. Mikaela had barely just arrived in the school and already everybody knew who she was, she was gossip.

"I'm fucking sick of these glares," she huffed sitting on the bench beside him. "You'd swear I'd beaten someone up."

"No you just made one of the most popular girls in the school cry." He pointed out watching the door, waiting for Logan to come.

"How the hell is she popular? God the schools standards are low?"

"Hey leave Kitty alone ok? She's nice, one of the few people who don't give me that look."

"That look?" she repeated.

He sighed. "You know that, Omigod he's wearing all black, he must be gay, depressed and self harming."

"Oh." For once she didn't have a comment, surprising. He looked up at her as she stared straight ahead, her eyes blazing as if she had just seen someone she hated. Wither followed her gaze but there was nobody there, just a wall. He looked at her again and saw something behind the anger that blazed in her eyes, pain.

"Alright," his head snapped up when he heard the gruff voice of Logan standing in the doorway. "Laps."

Withers eyes snapped back to Mikaela, her expression was returned to that unconscious pout as if she were bored. She jumped to her feet and stretched her top rising the smallest bit.

"Are you running or what?" she questioned.

"Oh, yeah." He quickly jumped to his feet and shook his head.

A half an hour past and Wither was going strong, unlike most of the class, ok all of them, he didn't mind doing the laps. He actually enjoyed it. He found running relaxing.

"Jesus Christ." Mikaela doubled over gasping for breath and he couldn't help but chuckle, he was five laps ahead of her. She stood up straight and wiped her forehead. She was drenched in sweat, her make up was smudged and running, all around she looked a hot mess but Wither could help but think this was the prettiest he had seen her. For once she looked like herself. _Listen to yourself Kevin, snap out of it._

"Out of breath already?" he smiled.

"Fuck you Kevin," She panted. He laughed as she glared at him. She stood up straight and through her hands in the air. "You know what I quit?"

Mikaela shot him one last glare before storming off.

"Hey," Logan called after her. Wither could already tell this was not going to end well. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To have a shower!" Mikaela snapped glaring at the man. Wither had never seen anyone stand up to Logan like that, most people were happy having all their limbs.

"No you're not," Logan towered over Mikaela who couldn't have been more than 5; 3.

"Ha, like I'm going to listen to you, especially with that hair." She laughed and everybody tensed, seeing the anger flash in Logan's eyes. She turned her back on him and Logan reached for her.

"I'm not-" Logan never got to finish his sentence because as soon as he touched Mikaela's shoulder she spun shooting her hand out. Electricity exploded from her fingertips and he was flung across the room. Logan slammed into the wall with a bone shattered crack.

Yells and gasped filled the room, some of the students stood frozen in place while the others ran to tend to Logan. Wither quickly looked for Mikaela who was walking calmly out of the gym.

-()-

'Are you sure you're ok?' Storm heard herself ask again. Logan smiled and sat back on the chair.

'I'm sure Ro, I've been through worse though I'm thinking teaching gym isn't really a good idea. First I get set on fire now this.'

'I'm going to have a talk with that girl.' She sighed sinking into the couch.

'I don't think the kid meant to do it, her face was as shocked as mine.'

'Uh, I'm just tired of having to do everything.'

'I'm here.' She looked up and he had moved beside her.

'I know but two of us aren't enough.'

'What about Warren?'

'He's always moving between here and his father.'

'We can manage it Ro.'

'Were under staffed Logan, that's why Emma's going to stay a while.'

'How long is a while?'

'Permanently.'

'Storm-'

'Don't start on me Logan. She's a good teacher and a strong telepath, we can use her… she could use cerebro.'

'What?' Logan got to his feet. 'I'm not letting her near that thing.'

'That's not you're decision.'

'I don't trust her.'

'Well I do.'

'Ro-'

'Don't Ro me!' she shouted standing up. 'She's staying end of decoction!' She walked past him leaving him alone in her office and doubting what Emma had told her was true.

-()-

-()-

Rogue walked into the lunchroom feeling tired after just having Algebra. She had a lot of catching up to do in that class, just like she did in all her others.

She hadn't seen Bobby all day and she missed him.

_Please Rogue don't go all in loving Bobby mode._John said not bothering to hide the disgust when he said Bobby's name.

_He's my boyfriend Johnny._

_Whatever._

She sighed and walked into the lunchroom which was packed. She stood on the top of her toes and saw Bobby at there usual table, it looked like she'd be the last to arrive She quickly made her way over and froze when she saw Bobby talking to a girl with green hair. Bobby leaning on the table, giving the green haired girl his heart breaking smile while Jubilee glared at the pair and Kitty rolled her eyes and gave him a look of disgust?

_Oh yeah Kitty definitely likes Drake. _John snorted.

_Who the hell is that green haired slut?_

_Dunno…_

John trailed off when the girl spun and saw Rogue. She was pretty, she hated to admit it. Really pretty.

_Lorna?_

_You know her?_

_If it's Lorna yeah, but she used to be blonde__._

_Please tell me you didn't?_

_Fine I'll lie._

_You really have a thing for blondes_

_There easier t get into bed._

Rogue made a sick face as Lorna froze when she saw her. She quickly dropped her gaze and rushed off.

"Rogue?" Bobby asked surprised. Rogue glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He wrapped her in a hug. As he held her Rogue could feel a distance, it felt like when they had first started going out. She shook her head, she was being paranoid. "I missed you."

He kissed her hair and she couldn't help but smile. Bobby let her go and gently took her hand as they sat down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pity on Kitty's face. It was so fast she convinced herself that she was mistaken.

"Hey Rogue, how was class?" Kitty smiled.

"Good."

"Hi Rogue." Jubilee said giving her a curt nod then returned to glaring at her food.

"You'll never believe what happened to Logan?" Kitty gasped.

Rogue felt her stomach sink and butterflies hit her. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"He is now but you know the new girl Mikaela, the one who's a total bitch,"

_For fuck sake! _John swore as soon as he heard his sister's name.

_It was definitely Mikaela who made her cry anyway._

Rogue swallowed feeling nervous. "Yeah I do."

"Well she had gym with Logan today and she just like lost it and started screaming at him. When she was about to leave Logan tried to stop her and she electrocuted him. He went flying across the room and was out for like ages. Everyone in the class was like freaking out."

"Were you there?"

"No but like everyone's talking about it, everyone's talking about her."

_I can't believe it! She's fucking going around attacking people for no reason!_

_Maybe she- _John cut her off.

_Don't even try to defend her! We need to do something._

_What? _Even as Rogue asked the question a plan formed in her mind. She would have to break a hell of a lot of rules but she could make it work, she just needed help from a certain blonde.

"Em… I tired I think I'm going to go lie down." She announced jumping to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Kitty asked looking concerned while Bobby looked suspicious.

"Yeah, see you after lunch." She took off fast looking around the lunch room. She quickly found Aphrodite surround by a group of boys all around sixteen to fourteen. Also every girl in that was in the same age range that was in the surrounding tables glaring at her.

"Hey!" Rogue said loud enough so she wouldn't have to push through the crowd.

The blonde looked up and smiled when she saw her. She waved her arm. "Go have some fun while I talk," Almost in a daze the boys left wordless flocking to random tables.

"Sit." Rogue sat down and felt uneasy, maybe it was the way the girl was looking at her or what she was about to do.

"Look Caille-"

"Ah, ah, ah." She tutted.

Sighing she corrected herself. "Aphrodite, I need a favour."

"And what would be in it for me?" she asked with a smile that really made Rogue uncomfortable.

_If it wasn't for all the guys around her I would not think this girl was straight. _John laughed.

"You're failing my class."

"Wow," she said in a bored tone. "I had no idea."

"Listen," she hissed impatiently knowing they only had a short amount of time. "If you do this for me I'll make sure you pass."

"I'm listening."

"Ok I need two things from you. First I need you to help me flood Mikaela's room," Aphrodite laughed much to Rogue's amazement. "And then I need you to pretend that she did something to you."

"Mikaela Portman?" she asked.

"Yeah." The girls smiled widened.

"I'll do the Mikaela upsetting me thing for free, I was planning to anyway. She draws too much attention away from me,"

_Wow. _John was speechless, so was Rogue.

"As for the flooding thing I'll help but I don't want a better grade for it."

"Then what do you want."

"I want you to bring me to the club one night and some of my friends of course."

Rogue but her lip then sighed. "Fine, deal."

"Ok so flooding," she looked through the lunch room slowly. "Ah. Damien!" she called clapping her hand. In two seconds a boy with caramel hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared by Aphrodite's side.

"Yes Callie?" Rogue raised her eyebrow.

"He's one of my favorites," She shrugged.

_She talks as if these guys are dolls._

_Guys do it all the time._

"Damien I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to flood the new girl's room, Mikaela Portman."

"Ok." He grinned as if he had just won the lottery.

"But you can't tell anyone, promise?" she pouted.

"Ok."

_She fucking owns this guy._

"Make sure it will take a while to repair or beyond repair, that good with you?" she last question was directed at Rogue.

"Perfect."

"Yes Callie. Do you want me to do it now?"

"Please." Damien grinned and ran off as if his life depended on it.

"That all?" The girl purred fluttering her eye lashes at Rogue.

"Uh… yes that it's."

"Ok." She got to her feet and left the room. Rogue sat there in a slight daze. She knew this had a slim chance of working, a really slim chance but it could. Most people had turned against Mikaela when she made Kitty cry, if she also did something to Aphrodite everyone would be against her.

_That's stupid! Every all the girls hate Aphrodite._

_Yeah they do but they like the guys and the guys like Aphrodite._

_What? I'm lost can you please explain? _Rogue couldn't help but smile, John never admitted he was lost.

_Look if I liked someone and he's friends with a girl I hate I'm going to pretend I like her and make sure I do nothing to piss her off._

_You're kidding right? Girl's think like that?_

_Some. _She smiled as John's silence, he was speechless.

She sat there in silence going over her plan, most people wouldn't want Mikaela as a room made, afraid of association. Hopefully Rogue would be the only one to offer to take Mikaela as her roommate, she just had to hope Logan wouldn't make a fuss.

A few minutes later Aphrodite walked into the room, mascara running down her cheek and sobbing. Immediately everyone one between the age of 14 and 16, both male and female surrounded her like a swarm of bees.

_Let's hope this works._

-()-

Mikaela felt the strong urge to growl as the students of Xavier's watched her. She hadn't fucking meant to electrocute the Wolverine he had just been really pissing her off. She liked Gym normally, but running laps wasn't fucking gym.

Her run in with Logan had sparked a rumor mill, especially since what happened with the stupid Kitty girl and now she had apparently made another student cry, Aphrodite or something. Jesus what was wrong with this school, nobody had proper names and you couldn't fucking say boo to anyone without making them cry.

She growled wanting to hit something or someone. She needed a cigarette or a way to let her anger out.

'Mikaela,' she spun to see Petrify leaning against her bedroom door.

_Perfect._

'Having a good day?'

'In ways.' She said coolly trying to hide her temper.

'Heard what you did to Logan, I gotta say you have some guts, most people wouldn't even say talk back to the guy.'

'Well he was getting on my nerve's, I don't consider running laps exercise.' she wasn't about to tell people it was an accident.

'How about I give you a workout.' He grinned.

'I think I might take you up on that.' He grabbed her in a fierce kiss, lifted her off the ground. Now this was Mikaela's idea of a workout. She heard the distant click of her bedroom door, than water hit her from the waist down. She gasped as James dropped her, cursing. She looked down at her sauntered legs as water poured from her room.

"Shit!" She screamed when she saw all her clothes floating into the hall.

* * *

I have to thank Anigen, xoCATEox, L1NA3, GabrielsDoubt and hotbritt5000 for reviewing love you guys!

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. I would have updated sooner but my internet was gone for two weeks so this chapter got delayed. I know slow and boring again but after so much chapters of stuff happening it has to slow down.

I know the idea of Rogue flooding Mikaela's room sounds kind of stupid but I really couldn't come up with anything better (and writing this at four in the morning doesn't help the creativity juices).

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm trying to thunder through the boring stuff so I can get to the good stuff like family reunions, crazy platinum blondes and a hired thief. Just totally gave some future stuff away but hopefully that will keep you reading.

A/N 2: Aphrodite is my own creation. She had the power to control certain emotions through the use of emitted pheromones. Basically she creates illusions of love and lust but only in men. She hasn't yet gotten control over her abilities and cannot switch them off.

So hit that yellow button and review please!


	14. Kiss and Tell

**Kiss and Tell**

Why? Why did Mikaela's room have to flood? Why did she have to change roommates? But the more important question was why did she have to end up with Blondie as her new one?

Mikaela glared at the girl, who was smiling up at her while she unpacked. She had a look of satisfaction on her face as if she had just won a bet. What the hell was wrong with the girl?

"Can you stop smiling at me or are you making that face because you're in pain?" Mikaela snapped glaring at her.

"No… I'm ok." The smile quickly faded from Rogue's face and she made an effort to avoid eye contact.

The world was fucking cruel, that was for sure. Mikaela thought as she gathered up her dresses and began to hang them up.

When Mikaela realised her room would need weeks to be repaired she hadn't be worried, too busy fretting over all her clothes that were destroyed. Luckily Storm let her and Lorna go shop for a whole new wardrobe. Naturally Mikaela had bought the best of the best, something she had never had before.

Mikaela was happy after that until she found out who her roommate was going to be, Rogue. She fought with Storm, even resorted to begging, for another room but it seems nobody wanted to share with her, well nobody over the age of twelve.

So now here she was, stuck with the blonde. Mikaela spun and caught her smiling up at her again, Blondie quickly looked away when she caught her eye. Was she a dyke or something?

"Look Blondie lets get-"

"Rogue." Mikaela looked down at her and for a flash of a second there was anger in her expression, quickly replaced by a smile. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been seeing things.

"Wow I care,' she said sarcastically flipping her hair off her face. 'As I was saying just because we're sharing a room doesn't mean we're going to be friends,' when she saw Blondie about to speak Mikaela quickly added.

"No scratch that we don't even have to talk or make eye contact, got it?' Blondie nodded bewildered.

Mikaela returned to unpacking wondering why the hell this girl even wanted to be friends with her, she could tell she wanted to by every movement she made, every word she spoke but Mikaela couldn't understand why? It wasn't if she was being nice to the girl and she did have friends. She even had a boyfriend, the very fuckable Bobby Drake.

_So why does she want to be friends with me?_

Mikaela shook her head frustrated and annoyed. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room going to find Lorna, she needed someone to bitch to.

-()-

Rogue watched as Mikaela stormed out of the room slamming behind her.

"No offence Johnny but Mikaela's kind of…"

_A bitch? _John offered and Rogue smiled.

"I knew it was going to be hard but I didn't think she would be so… hostile."

_I hate seeing her like this._It hurt Rogue, more than she liked, to hear the pain in John's voice.

"It's not you're fault Johnny."

_Why the fuck can't anything just go right? _He shouted, she flinched and he quickly added, _Sorry._

"It's ok." She sighed lying on the bed. John was right why couldn't anything go right? This hasn't how Rogue's life was meant to go, she was meant to be in Mississippi her home, worrying about trivial things like her grades or who she was going to ask to the prom not about how the voice in her head was going to react or if the brotherhood were going to make another break in into the school.

_Nobody planned for their lives to be like this Rogue, other people just try to make the best out of it._

"How could I make the best out of this situation?' she growled.

_It could be worst you could have somebody you hate up here._

"You're really over estimating how much I like you Johnny."

_I know you love me Rogue._

"In you're dreams." She snorted jumping to her feet trying to think of a plan. What was the best way to approach Mikaela?

_Wait._

"Wait?"

_Play it cool, wait for the perfect opportunity to gain her trust._

"And how am I gonna know when that is?" She said hand on hip.

_I'll tell you._

She sighed, she could already tell this whole friendship thing with Mikaela was going to be a battle.

-()_

Mikaela stormed down the hall trying not to growl at the passing students who glared at her. What room was Lorna in again?

"Damn it!" she swore and the lights flickered. That was all she needed to blow all the lights out. She hated this place, why the hell did she have to leave California and move to this hell hole?

Mikaela kicked the wall and let out a frustrated growl. This place was hell. If she was home right now she would be at a house party, making out with her new guy of the week, while her friends and everybody else looked on in envy. Mikaela couldn't really call them friends, more like a fan group but she would be happy or as close to it as she could get.

"Oh god." She felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She would not cry, god damn it she would not cry. Mikaela had made a promise to herself she wouldn't cry again and here she was crying over what? Her lost popularity?

"Mikaela?" she looked up gasping when she saw Wither looking down at her.

_Shit. _"What?" she snapped whirling around so he couldn't see her dry her tears.

"Nothing just wondering if you want play some pool? Lorna's gone off with Bobby so you can guess that Elixir is off sulking in a corner or making out with a randomer."

Mikaela looked up at him perplexed. He wasn't smiling or looking worried, he looked like he always did, emotionless. Why wasn't he mocking her, or going into question and answer mode?

"Pool?"

"Yeah pool, I would ask you to shot some hoops with me but you know I'd like a challenge."

"Challenge?" she scoffed. "Let's go play basketball."

-()-

Bobby watched as Lorna laughed her green hair blowing in the wind. He thought it was impossible but somehow the green hair made her even more beautiful. She skipped through the halls, dragging him with her. She had a surprise for him. What, he had no idea but anything that involved spending more time with Lorna made him happy. He was always happy when he was with Lorna, happier than he ever felt. He hated to admit to himself but he used to feel the same way with Rogue. That spark every time they touched, that electricity, but now it was gone. He loved Rogue but there was nothing there anymore. Bobby knew the right thing to do would be to end it with her but he couldn't. He had done too much to have her, screwed a lot of people over. He had regretted it in the beginning but now he was glad he of everything he did, god knows what would have happened if he didn't. Where would Rogue be? He shivered even thinking about it.

"OK," Lorna said stopping the empty hall at a dead end. "Close you're eyes." He did, eager to see what he was going to get.

"Don't peak."

"I wo-" Bobby's sentence was cut off as Lorna's lips crushed against his. He was frozen in surprise for a moment. This was the last thing he had expected her. Once the surprise had worn off he returned the kiss as passionately as she was. Her hands entangled in his hair and he slammed her against the wall hard. It been a long time since he had kissed anyone like this, too damn long.

Lorna moaned in his mouth and he wanted to smirk in satisfaction. Then he remembered Rogue and all the passion drained from him. He sighed and slowly untangled himself from Lorna who was blushing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm not sorry," he cupped her face so he could look into her sparkling emerald eyes. "But I can't do this to Rogue, I promised myself I wouldn't do this to her."

"Oh." Lorna stepped away from him and he saw they pain in her eyes. Bobby wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. Than to slam her against the wall and…

"I have to go." He shook his heads knowing his body wasn't far behind his thoughts.

"Ok."

"I'll see you later."

"Whatever." She shrugged. Bobby turned away quickly and half ran down the hall afraid in case he went to comfort her.

-()-

Rogue made her way to the library planning to catch up on her work and plan a test for her French class tomorrow. Apparently Logan didn't believe in tests.

She walked into the library to find Kitty and Jubilee at there usual table. It may look like they were studying but Rogue knew better, they were meeting after class to have there regular gossip. Rogue tried to creep past them but Kitty saw her.

"Rogue over hear." Rogue bit back as sigh and placed a smile on her face making her way to the pair.

_Place nice Rogue. _John urged chuckling.

_What the hell is wrong with you lately, telling me to be nice to Kitty and Jubilee? You were always the first to rip on them. _She snapped.

_That was me being nice an__d I only meant be nice to Shadowcat._

_What's up with that too? Asking me to be nice to Kitty? Oh my god you like her?_ Rogue chocked out laughter and quickly bit it back when passing students gave her sxtrange looks.

_No I don't!_

_You so do, that explains so much? Did little miss Kittycat turn you down? _She taunted trying not to laugh.

_Kitty didn't turn me down._

_Yeah right-_

Rogues thoughts were cut off by a flash, it was like being sucked into one of John's memories but quicker and less painful. She saw the picture only for a moment but it was enough.

"Ew!" Rogue shouted aloud feeling bile rise in her stomach.

"Rogue are you ok?" Kitty asked looking worried while Jubilee just chewed on her gum. Jubilee could be so juvenile sometimes. She seemed to be jealous of Rogue and Kitty's friendship, well the one they used to have.

"Yeah I just… saw something that I hope I never have to relive." She said talking more to John.

_I told you she didn't turn me down._

_If you ever show me you and Kitty making out again I will come up there and kill you! _She threatened and John chuckled.

"Rogue?" She snapped out of her thoughts by Kitty's concerned voice.

"Oh… sorry Kitty." She said placing a fake smile back on her face. Kitty returned the smile while Jubilee rolled her eyes playing with her nails.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Kitty asked shuffling to face Rogue smiling a genuine smile.

_Kitty really is __delusional to think that were friends._

_Cut the girl some slack._

_Is that all is takes for you to like someone? For them to sleep with you?_

John snorted and gave her a mental punch that made her wince.

_Bastard._

_Bitch._

"Just coming to study?" Rogue said quickly when she saw Kitty and Jubilee giving her a weird look.

"We should leave you to it then." Jubilee said smiling, grabbing Kitty's arm.

"Wait Jub's," she said pulling away from her friends grip. "We're going to the mall, you want to come?"

"Sorry but I have a lot of work to do." Rogue felt a pang of guilt when she saw disappointment in Kitty's eyes but quickly pushed it away remembering how she threw herself at Bobby.

"Oh, well you have to like totally come next time."

"Sure."

"Come on Kitty," Jubilee sighed pulling her friend along before smiling at Rogue. "See you round."

"Bye Jubilee." I called as the rounded the corner and disappeared.

_Way to be bitchy._

_Shut up Johnny and stop trying to protect you girlfriend. _She thought pulling off her jumper suddenly feeling very hot and getting back to work.

-()-

Emma Frost glared at the coloured wires as she tried to remember which way they connected.

"Is it the blue one Hank?" she called to the blue man who was beside her, also rewiring.

"Yes." She sighed was she got back to work. She sneezed when she was hit with dust.

"Charles didn't make rewiring this easy did he?"

"You know Charles, always making extra precautions."

"Thank you for coming out to do this Hank." Emma said giving the man a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine Emma." She couldn't help but feel sad. She and Hank had once been good friends when she had first come to the school, but that changed, it had all changed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma groaned and slid out from under cerebro. She climbed to her feet and dusted off her clothes as Logan charged toward them.

"How nice to see you Logan." She said sarcastically. The man was a brute, there were on other words to describe it.

"What the hell are you doing blue?" he demanded looking at Hank looking past Emma.

"Ignoring me now Logan? How very childish." She mused turning back to the machine.

"Storm asked me to help rewire cerebro."

"What?" Logan growled. As Emma reached for the wire cutters someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her to her feet. Anger filled her and she dived into Logan's mind, kicking it as hard as she could. He realised his grip on her and she landed on her feet. She spun and glared at the man who was on his knees.

"Don't you dare touch me again Logan unless you want to spend the rest of you're life thinking you're a ten year old girl." She growled straightening her white shirt.

Logan grumbled something inaudible as he got to the feet and charged out of the room.

"I'll never understand what Ororo see's in that man." She mumbled returning back to her work.

-()-

"Who's you're new roommate then?" Wither asked dribbling the basket ball as Mikaela tried to block him. She wasn't as bad as he expected. She would be better if she had the height, he hadn't noticed before just how small she was.

"This fucking freak called Rogue." She said rolling her eyes. I spun to the side, side stepping her and fired the ball. It went threw the hoop and Mikaela shot me a glare running after it.

"You don't like Rogue?" he asked as she spun the ball on her finger. "Impressive."

"Thank you and yes I don't like her. You sound surprised."

"I am. Rogue's nice, really nice."

"Has Wither got a crush?" She mocked as she began dribbling the ball.

"No I have not got a crush," she dived to the side and he blocked her taking the ball form her in one movement. "I'm just saying that she's nice."

"Seems stuck up to me."

"She might be a little up tight. Wouldn't you be if you couldn't touch anyone?" he asked.

"I'd get over it," she said flippantly. Wither caught the ball and stopped playing. "What's wrong? Decided you can't beat me?" She laughed.

"No you wouldn't." he said annoyed by her words. He knew better than anyone else what it felt like to be deprived of a touch, something so basic that everyone took for granted. It was the hardest thing he had ever done and probably ever would. Lucky for him he had gotten control of his powers.

"What?"

"You wouldn't get over having her power. It's the hardest thing you could live with."

"And how would you know?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Do you know what my power is?"

"No not exactly but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked impatiently. Wither threw her the ball and ran to the rose bushes. He grabbed one and quickly made his way back to Mikaela.

"A rose? Is this a way to confess your undying love for me?" she laughed, sounding almost nervous?

"You wish," he held the flower in his palm so Mikaela could see it. He stopped concentrating, he tore down the blocks that he always had up to stop his powers. He sighed as all his muscles relaxed, his mind stopping the constant battle and his powers kicked in. In less the two seconds before the life began to fade from the rose. It turned black and withered into a lifeless black, rotten corpse of the flower it once was. He looked up to Mikaela whose eyes were wide shock.

"Before I couldn't control it, I couldn't touch anyone without doing this to them, without killing them. When you have powers like this you feel cursed. Luckily I got control." Wither discarded the flower. He closed his eyes, beginning to build the blocks back up and ignoring the drain it took from his energy.

"I never knew all of that." She said sounding almost apologetic as her eyes were locked on the discarded rose.

"Why would you?" he asked as he finished blocking off his powers.

"So are you trying to tell me to give Rogue a chance?" she asked her eyes still locked on the rose. Wither smiled, he never thought he'd see the day when Mikaela was even close too speechless.

"I was just trying to ask you not to be a totally bitch to her." She turned on me and hit him in the ribs.

"I'm not a bitch."

"What world do you live in?" He asked and she jumped at him. Wither ducked laughing at her bad attempt to grab him.

"You're so dead." She threatened and he hightailed off the court.

-()-

Storm sat in her office, going through Xavier's files. It had been months since she had started them and she was nowhere near finished. They were extensive and in-depth. Well most were some were so vague that it made her wonder weather Xavier had done it on purpose.

Suddenly the door burst open and Storm jumped out of her chair, ready to attack when see saw who it was.

"What is it now Logan?" she sighed when he slammed the door shut.

"Emma is in cerebro." He growled coming right at her. She tried to act calmly as he glared down at her.

"I know that Logan." She said getting to her feet being almost level with him.

"What is she doing in there?" he growled again, fist slamming on her desk.

"She is rewiring cerebro so she can use it."

"I can't believe you 'Ro! I said I didn't want her doing it."

"And I think you're forgetting that I am the one who's in charge of the school," She bellowed then caught herself, restraining her anger. "I don't know why you have such a hatred for the women, you barely know her."

"Its something in my gut 'Ro," he seemed to have calmed down and placed his hand on her arm. "There's something off about her Ro. I know there is."

"I trust her Logan, is that not enough for you?" Logan paused as if considering this.

"You're too trusting." His hand ran up and down her arm gently, tickling her skin.

"I didn't trust you in the beginning." She breathed her mind exploding for his touch.

"With good reason." Logan's lips caught hers in a skull crunching kiss. They slammed into the wall, hard, knocking the pictures off. While most of Storm was lost in the kiss another part of her was screaming for her to stop.

"Ororo." Storm pushed Logan away as the door to her office opened and Hank stood in the doorway as if he had just been hit with a wet fish.

She cleared her throat. "Yes Hank?"

The man grinned. "I have to get back to the office. If you could help Emma make the finishing touches to cerebro I would be grateful.

"Of course."

Storm straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She cast a quick glance at Logan who was looking everywhere but her before heading to the basement.

-()-

Rogue pulled her hair down and ruffled it. As she stared at her reflection she wondered if she should return back to being a brunet.

_Stay blonde, it makes you look sexy. _Rogue felt her cheeks burn at Johns comment but quickly shook it off and told him to stop being an idiot.

_Are you going to stay in you're room all night again? _John sighed. _I'm bored at looking at these four walls._

"You'd swear you had such a social life," She snorted stripping off her jumped and letting out a sigh of relief as cool air wiped around her.

_So what do you plan to do, sit here and stare at a __wall?_

"No," she said grabbing her copy of Withering Heights off her bedside table. "I plan to sit here and stare at a book."

_Nerd. _He snorted as she laid across the bed and opened the book half way starting from her favourite part.

She groaned when there was a knock on her door. She cursed under her breath as she placed the book down and went to answer the door.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Bobby dressed in a grey jumped and jeans. She had to admit it, her boyfriend was hot. She grinned at him and ignored John as he pretended to throw up.

"Hi."

"Hey," Bobby said distantly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She side stepped to let him in and closed the door behind him. She sat on the bed and waited for him to join her but he just stood over her.

"I need to tell you something Rogue." She watched as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Are you ok Bobby?" she asked slightly concerned with his behaviour. He seemed distant, anxious.

"Yes… it's just…" he let out a sigh of frustration. Rogue got to her feet and touched his arm.

"Bobby what's wrong?" His eyes went to hers and she became lost in his frost blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. She felt her heart stop and her breathing slowed as she became lost in his eyes. Rogue felt her skin burn and the room became hot, very hot. Slowly Bobby inched towards her lips coming closer and closer. Soon Rogue became annoyed with how slowly he was acting and threw herself at him. She crushed her lips against him and ran her fingers threw his hair. Bobby didn't hesitate before he responded to her kiss. Part of Rogues brain was shouting at her to stop but she ignored it.

She pressed her body into Bobby's and shivered in pleasure as his tongue wreaked havoc in her mouth. Too soon she felt the familiar tug of her powers and tried to pull away.

"No," Bobby growled lips hovering over hers. "Don't stop." She was about to oblige when a pain shot threw her head. She let out a yell and stumbled backwards into the wall. She gasped catching her breath, mentally cursing John. Bobby looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Sorry that was-" she broke off as she felt the all too familiar pain of being pulled into a memory. She fought hard against the familiar darkness but all too soon in engulfed her.

_I walked into a coffee shop my duffle bag over my shoulder. I have been on the move for two months, I knew where Mikaela was and I was going to keep my promise. I ordered a coffee and sunk into a booth at the empty part of the shop. Fire really came in handy when you needed money you wouldn't believe how many people were scared of it._

_The waitress placed the coffee on my table and gave me a weary look. I knew she was wondering my age but I took no notice of her, she wouldn't call the cops, they never did. I smiled and dipped my finger in the coffee warming it._

"_Hello John." I looked up to see a bald man in a wheelchair beside me._

"_Who the hell are you?"__ And how the hell did you know my name?_

"_My name is Charles Xavier and I know a lot of things about you John."_

"_Really?"__ I doubt that._

_Trust me. _

_I froze as I heard his but his lips didn't move._

"_How did you do that?"__ I asked wearily._

"_I'm like you John, I'm special, I'm a telepath."_

"_A telepath? What the hell is that?"_

"_I can read's you're mind and do… other things."_

"_So what the hell do you want from me?" I asked not trusting the man._

"_I'm here to help. I have a school, a place where people like us can be safe."_

"_Like us?"_

"_Mutants."_

"_A school for mutants?"__ I couldn't help but find the whole thing funny. "What's the catch?"_

'_None, when you come with me we will tell the police of you're were abouts and you will be put into my custody.'_

'_And how can you be so sure of that?'_

_He gave me a small smile. 'Trust me John I can help.'_

"_Sorry wheels but I have to be somewhere that's nowhere near New York." I slung back the last off my coffee and got to my feet._

"_I can help you find Mikaela." I stopped what I was doing and looked at the man dead in the eyes._

"_You can?"_

"_Yes." I didn't trust the man everything came with a price but what did I have to lose, I was hungry and needed a place to stay. Even if he took me somewhere nowhere near Mikaela at least I would energised enough to get there by myself._

'_Fine I'll come with you to wherever the hell this school is.'_

_He smiled and turned around and I reluctantly followed._

'_Where the hell is this school anyway?'_

'_New York'_

Rogue was shoved out of the memory hard. She gasped and found herself in Bobby's arms. He looked at her with frantic eyes.

"Rogue are you ok?" he asked as she sat up straight.

"Yeah… a little dizzy." Bobby lifted her off the ground onto the bed.

"What happened?" he asked brushing her hair off her face.

"I was pulled into one of John memories."

_Did you pull me in John? __On purpose?_

_Because I can do that. _He snorted.

_That doesn't answer my question._

"Are you ok? What did you see?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, pointless things." She lied. She had made a promise to John not to tell anyone what she saw and she planned to keep it.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she smiled.

"I'm sure sugar," She quickly jumped to her feet to show just how fine she was. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Bobby laughed as she smiled lustfully at him. "I think you need to relax Rogue." She sighed knowing he was right. She was damned well tired.

"Yeah I think so too," she sat on the bed and grabbed his arm when she saw him about to leave. "Stay with me, for a while anyway."

He smiled and laid down on the bed. She cuddled close to him, using his chest as a pillow and listened to his breathing while John stayed icily silent.

-()-

Moira MacTaggert sat in her office going through her files on the cure and its side effects.

"Moira do ya want some tea?" her husband Sean asked from the living room.

"No thanks love." She called back relaxing in her chair pulling off her glasses. She had to go check on him in a moment, see if the new drug had stopped the body from rejecting his mind. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and ruffled her auburn hair, she couldn't wait to get Emma back to help her.

She jumped when the phone rang and she checked the caller I.D.

_Speak of the devil. _She thought, answering it.

"Hello." She smiled when she heard the familiar English accent.

"Hello Emma."

"Moira, it's good to hear you're voice."

"The same love, when are you coming back this place is quite without you?"

"Moira… I'm not."

She sighed. "I thought you might not, what with Scott-"

"No that's not it… well its part of it but the girl, Rogue, I can't get rid of the presence."

"You can't?" Moira sat up straight in her chair. Unknown to Emma she knew all about Rogue and her abilities and she knew all about St. John Allerdyce, the boy she had absorbed.

"No, it seems she held on to long, she killed the boy."

"Oh no." Moira buried her face in her free hand, when would Charles skeletons stop coming out of the closet.

"I know it's terrible and then Ororo offered my a teaching job and-"

"Emma dear I have to go, I will call you later." Moira hung up the phone before Emma could speak and got to her feet rushing to the med-lab. She couldn't believe this was happening, she prayed the file was wrong, that it was a lie.

"Damn you Charles." She cursed going to the lowest floor of her home. When she arrived to the med-lab he was sitting in the brown leather chair obviously expecting her.

"Tell me it's wrong." She took a small step into the room and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No Moira, it's not."

"You fool! At least tell me you left a genuine file about the boy there," when he stayed silent she swore. "So they have a ticking time bomb with them and they are completely unaware."

"The blocks-"

"Will have probably disappeared! Rogue is going to have untold power and she wont even know it! She could destroy the whole school by accident, we're lucky she hasn't done so already."

"I didn't consider-"

"No,' she glared at the man. 'You never do."

She twirled leaving him in the med-lab. She stormed to the elevator slamming the button. It opened to reveal Sean.

"Moira love, what's happenin, I heard shoutin'?" he rushed to here side and took her shoulders gently.

"I have to go to New York."

"Why?"

"To bury skeletons."

"I'm coming with you."

"No," she smile gently touching his cheek. "This is something I have to do on my own and I need you to stay here and look after him. Will you do that?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly before escaping into the elevator preparing herself for the journey.

I want to thank xoCATEox, GabrielsDoubt, GrlWithoutAName, Lina Mistress of Elements and Anigen for reviewing! Love you guys!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I went on hols and the internet broke again. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I wonder why? Maybe it was because of all the making out, yeah that was it.

I know not much happened there, sorry! I was planning a big uphill struggle for Rogue to earn Mikaela's friendship but then I realised there was an easy route for things to get started now, which meant that I could get on with the story and at least get half way. I know it's a year and I'm not even half way but I plan to hopefully get this story finish by the end of the summer.

Wow I really gave Bobby a good chapter didn't I? I should really make it downhill for him from here right?

So the next chapter will be up soon I have it written already, I just have to re-read it.


	15. Prodigal

**Prodigal**

_I glared at my brother, nothing he said could change what he had done to me, and nothing changed his betrayal. He was a bastard that I hoped burned in hell._

_I sat at the end of the stairs in the hall watching the office door of the lead social worker. Sam and Isabelle were in there preparing to take Mikaela home. This was the last time I would see any of them before they went off to there happy life and left me behind._

_Suddenly the door opened and Sam and Isabelle stepped out hand in hand. I glared at them trying to hide my disgust, it was sick, they were sick._

_I just glared at him, staying silent, not shouting across the room at him. Eric, the social worker, was watching me with cautious eyes. I could tell he was afraid of me and I lapped it up. I thought about pulling out my lighter and burning Sam the way I did it to Dad. I was sure I hated Sam more then I hated my father, Sam betrayal hurt me more then my Dad's fists ever had. I would have done it, if I didn't know that killing him would leave Mikaela in here._

_When Sam's gaze moved from me I followed to see Mikaela walking down the hall and Anna, another social worker by her side. I couldn't help the jealousy that swelled inside me she was getting a home a family while I was left with nothing._

_Mikaela's eyes stayed on the ground as she walked towards her new family. I watched her, I don't know why but she looked up and caught my gaze. She dropped Anna's hand and ran for me. I wasn't sure what she was going to do when she reached me, I was pretty sure it involved hitting. _

_I was shocked when she wrapped me in a hug sobbing, I was sure she hated me after she had seen time to think about what I had done to Dad._

'_I know why you did it,' she whispered in my ear, as if reading my mind. 'You did it to save us. So we could be a proper family now were being torn apart all because of Sam.'_

'_Mikaela.' My eyes snapped open to see Sam standing behind her._

"_No!" She bellowed holding me tighter.__ 'I don't wanna leave you Johnny. Who's gonna protect me?'_

'_Sam will…'_

'_Sam,' she snorted knowing that he was standing right behind her. 'He's a coward!"._

"_You want you__ to go Mikaela." I said threw tight teeth trying to sound sincere._

"_No you don't"_

"_I do. I want you to go have a family and be happy."_

"_I can't"_

"_For me Mikaela, please." She hugged me closer still crying._

"_Ok."_

"_Promise me you won't run away. Promise me you'll stay with Sam."_

"_I promise."_

"_And I promise __I'll find you,' I whispered in her ear knowing it was the only thing that would make her leave. 'We won't be apart for too long kay?"_

"_I love you Johnny, you're the best big brother I ever."_

"_See you soon__." She laughed bitterly and pulled away tears pouring from her eyes._

"_See you on the soon__ firefly."_

'_That's enough,' __Sam snapped taking Mikaela's arm gently. She pulled her arm away from him and went to her sister's side. Isabelle looked at me with sad brown eyes._

"_See you soon Johnny." I gave her a small smile when I saw tears pouring down her cheeks. I couldn't hate her, I knew she had nothing to do with the decision, it was all Sam. Isabelle took her sisters hand and led her from the building leaving me and Sam alone._

'_John you have to know I love you but-'_

'_Shut the fuck up! You don't love me!' I cut him off getting to my feet. On the stairs I was at his eye level._

'_I do it's just-'_

'_You want the perfect little family and I can't be apart of it.'_

_Sam sighed exasperated. 'You'll understand one day.'_

_With that he turned and walked away, out of my life for good._

_**-()-**_

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she jerked upright. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw she was in her own room.

"Rogue?" he looked beside her to see Bobby lying on the bed rubbing his eyes groggily. "What's up?"

_Get him out of here Rogue. _She chose to ignore John's threat and smiled at Bobby.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare."

"Ok," Bobby sat up and ran his hand through his hair, façade from waking up still evident. "What time is it?"

"It's… shit!" Rogue swore when she saw the time. She jumped to her feet and ran to closet grabbing some clean clothes.

"Uh Rogue are you ok?" She spun to see Bobby still sitting on the bed, she had forgotten about him.

"We've got five minutes to be to class." He jumped to his feet and stumbled as if he were drunk.

"I better get to my room and get changed," he walked over to her his eyes still half closed. He planted a quick peck on her lips and smiled. "See you at lunch?"

"See you then."

_Like hell you're spending lunch with him. _Rogue waited until Bobby had left the room to begin her conversation with John.

"Listen Johnny I know you don't like Bobby but I'm sick of having this conversation. I can spend as much time as I want with my boyfriend." She said it slowly as if she was explaining something to a toddler, which John was being at the moment.

_Why are you even with him anyway? _John shouted causing her to flinch and drop the top she was holding. She sighed deciding there wasn't enough time to pick it up and grabbed her cream off the shoulder jumper.

"Because I love him Johnny something you wouldn't…" Rogue trailed off biting her lip.

_Go on finish that sentence._

"I wasn't-"

_Don't bull shit me Rogue, fucking finish it._

"Fine. You don't understand love!"

He snorted. _You really know nothing about me._

"You might have gotten it before when you were younger but now you're view of the world is… different now to say the least."

He laughed without humour. _Whatever Rogue. I won't say a damn thing about you and Drake anymore. I hope you have fun learning the hard way._

"Thank you." She said ignoring the last past of his comment and began getting dressed as fast as she could to make it to class. As she slipped John's Zippo in her pocket and grabbed her books she noticed Mikaela wasn't there.

"Shit." She swore noticing the bed hadn't been slept in.

_Doesn't matter, we'll find out what happened later._

Rogue bit her lip and sighed running out the door to French.

-()-

Mikaela walked into the dangeroom feeling nervous she didn't know how it was going to be. She and Lorna had been up all night in her room, much to Lorna's new roommates irritation, talking about Mikaela's first dangeroom run. Mikaela hadn't been nervous, hadn't even thought of it until Dane gave her all the details.

She hated to admit it but she had never actually tried to use her powers. When she first got them she tried to push them away, pretend they weren't there, just like Sam and Isabelle had. Soon they started coming out in erratic spurts when she got emotional or got too wasted.

"Hey Mikaela looks like a ghost." Elixir chuckled receiving an elbow in the ribs from Lorna. Elixir sighed and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikaela the worst you can get here is a few cuts and bruises."

"Yeah." She said distantly. She couldn't give a damn about a few cuts and bruises, she had, had many of them but she did care about making a fool of herself. What if she couldn't get her powers working when she needed them? Would everyone mock her?

God she was being stupid, turning back into the little insecure girl that her stepfather use to abuse. She wouldn't go down that route again, ever.

She walked into the dangeroom and was disappointed by what she saw. It was just a big blue dome. She let out a sigh a relief knowing she had nothing to worry about it would be a piece of cake.

Mikaela turned as the doors swished open and Logan walked in. God this place was dying to be in a sci-fi movie. He shot her a glare but she ignored it, he was obviously still touchy about being electrocuted.

"Get into teams of four," he ordered and Lorna grabbed Mikaela's arm and grinned widely. At least she was god damn smiling, she had been sulking around the mansion all day yesterday which grated on her nerves even more than her happy go lucky self. Elixir draped his arm over Mikaela's shoulder and gave her a wink, she felt her cheeks heat up and he grinned. She elbowed him in the gut as Wither appeared by her side without making a sound. She jumped earning a smile from him. He was go god damned quiet, she still had her theory he was a vampire just one that could go in the sun.

"Don't worry Mikaela we'll protect you." Elixir grinned hugging her closer. She glared up at the boy.

"I don't need you're protecting." She lied. She was sure she'd need it. She would be surprised if she lasted five minutes here.

"Today we're doing a defensive exercise," Logan grumbled as a holographic map appeared in the middle of the dome. Mikaela was impressed, she had never seen anything so high tech. "You're challenge is to make it from point A to point B. The team that gets closet to point B wins."

"What do we get if we win?" Mikaela whispered to Elixir. "A chance to never have him teach us again." He sniggered and earned a glare from Logan while Mikaela got one from Lorna.

"So get you're intercoms and get ready." Mikaela followed her friends, well was more dragged by Elixir to a small section of the wall that was covered with small ear devises. He grabbed one and slide it into her ear winking. Mikaela didn't bother to read into Elixirs flirting because that's all it was to him, flirting.

"So what's the plan Wither?" Elixir smiled while his friend had a sullen look on his face.

"Why am I always the one in charge?"

"Fine if you don't want to be in charge I will. Polaris can go with you and I'll bring Mikaela along and show her the ropes."

"I'll be in charge," Wither said glaring at his friend. He reached out and took Mikaela's hand stepping at her side and she saw a flash of… jealousy on his face? She really should have slept last night, now she was seeing things.

"So this is the plan; Elixir, Polaris, you're together. You go east while me and…" Wither trailed off, did her forget her name or something.

"She needs a code name." Elixir explained to a perplexed Lorna.

"Oh," Lorna clapped her hands. "This should be fun. Ok so what can we call you…?" She scrunched her face up, concentrating.

"Code name?" Mikaela asked annoyed about being out of the loop.

"We all have code names to hide you're identity and all that." Elixir explained.

"Oh."

"How about Electrify," Lorna suggested making jazz hands. Mikaela groaned. "Well if you think it's so bad then you come up with something."

"I don't know," This was stupid, she had always thought the codes names were shit and she still stood by it. "Electric, Electra, Sparky… Just give me any name!"

Mikaela jumped to the side avoiding an explosion and looked at the rubble. She couldn't believe they put anyone in this place. She turned and a cold hand wrapped around he neck. Fear filled her and in instant electricity exploded from every nerve ending of her body. She smiled in satisfaction as the man crumpled to the ground.

"You ok Sparky?" Elixir asked in her ear. She let out a groan of frustration. Why did she say pick any name? Now she was named after a dog.

"Wow," She turned to see Wither standing beside her looking down at the unconscious man. "I came to help but I can see you can handle-" His last few words were drowned out as the heard the cold click of metal. Mikaela slowly looked over her shoulder to see three men, armed with guns that were pointing right at them. She quickly grabbed Wither and shoved him to the ground behind a car.

He was smiling at her until shots sounded. 'I thought you did this before twinkle toes.' She mocked grinning at him.

'You distracted me.' He said with a smile that Mikaela had never seen on his face before.

'How?'

He gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear and she completely forgot about the fact that they were being shot at.

"Guess." He said with a leer as his hand went to the small of her back. Her mouth fell open and she blushed hitting him lightly. This shouted nothing like Wither, the brooding vampire who sat in dark corners. It was then she realized just how close we were. She could feel his breath against her cheek and his heart beating under her hand, it was then Lorna appeared by them breathless.

"Really guys? You pick now, it the middle of a battlefield?"

"We're not getting it off," She explained jumping to her feet. "I just saved his ass."

"And you've been here before man." Elixir mocked suddenly appearing looking cool and casual as if he were on a beach.

"Shut up, I was preoccupied." He gave Mikaela a wink and her cheeks darkened. She wasn't the only one shocked by Withers strange behavior, Lorna and Elixir were staring at him blankly, mouths hanging open.

They were all drawn out of are conversation when guns sounded. They dived to the ground and looked to see at least fifty armed men surrounding them.

"And this is for people who are beginners?" Mikaela questioned hoping that they would turn the simulation off before she got hurt.

"It gets harder every time." Elixir said his arms around Lorna in a protective barrier.

It was then she realized that there were street lamps all around them.

_I wonder?_

Mikaela took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her heart. It took every fiber of her being to even sense the electricity from the lamps. Mikaela hands were balled into fists as she tried to gather all the energy together. She could feel sparks flying from the lamps as the electricity built up.

"Everybody get down." Mikaela heard the distant voice of Wither order but ignored him as she felt the energy build up in her chest to a point when it physically hurt. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled as she saw blue electricity crackling around her body and inside her. In a flash she shot her hands out and electricity poured out of her body hitting everything around her. She really needed to learn how to aim. She watched as their bodies fell to the ground lifelessly. Eventually the last armed guy hit the ground and Mikaela's body went limp. She was about to hit the ground when Wither caught her. She smiled breathlessly up at him.

"Since when could you do that?" Elixir asked admiration in his voice.

"I have many talents." She grinned panting slightly.

"Well next time could you do that earlier? Hey! Don't hit me woman!"

"Then stop being so rude, Mikaela was totally awesome." Lorna scroned.

"Are you guys gonna keep bitching all day or can we be the first ones to finish this level." Wither asked getting to his feet carrying Mikaela.

"Put me down I want to walk." He laughed.

"You can barely keep you're eyes open."

"I'm not letting you carry me."

"Well you're gonna have to get over it," He gave Mikaela a look that said she couldn't argue. She was surprised at how… strong he was being. She had never taken him for the leader type. "Elixir, Lorna get on either side of me and keep you're eyes out for anyone and look out for traps. There's bound to be a security trigger somewhere."

"Sir yes sir." Even though Elixir said this in a mocking voice he still followed orders. Slowly the group inched forward, Mikaela still in Withers arms. She wanted to jump off him and stand but she it was taking all her energy to get in an up right position so she could look around. She was surprised he could even carry her considering how weak and skinny he looked.

-()-

Emma Frost stared down at the Dangeroom from the observation box. There was so much unnurtured talent in the school and she planned to use it. She had already convinced Storm and all she had to do was keep Logan out of the way.

She watched as the last remaining team reached the checkpoint and smiled. Just who she was hoping for. She looked at the computer screen and read the names of her new students. Kevin Ford, Joshua Foley, Lorna Dane and Mikaela Portman.

-()-

Bobby looked absently at his lunch, his mind torn between Rogue and Lorna. Yesterday he was absolute, that he would break it off with Rogue and not break the promise he made to himself. He was in Rogue's room and the words were on his lips and then she stared into his eyes and something in Bobby took over and he kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with her. Then she got sucked into one of John's memories. Rogue said it happened all the time but he knew better. He knew John had done it on purpose, like he always did.

_Listen to yourself Bobby, you're paranoid. _A voice laughed mocking him. He sighed, he was being stupid, John wouldn't do that now. He had made it clear he wanted nothing more than to rip Rogue's mind apart.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled involuntary when he saw Jubilee. She sat beside him and he smile grew as the memories came back.

"Bobby." Kitty Pryde sat beside her friend and began eating her food. He didn't get the girl, one minute she was all over him the next she was being all formal as if they had just met. Bobby couldn't help but blame it on John, he had messed her up. Nobody knew but John and Kitty had, had a long term thing going until…

_I have to stop thinking about John. _He shook his head and began stabbing his food imaging the pyromaniac's face.

"Em Bobby?" he looked up to see the green haired girl of his dreams. She smiled down at him her cheeks red.

"Hi Lorna." He turned to glare at Kitty and she beamed up at the girl. Behind the smile Bobby saw raw anger in Kitty's eyes.

"Uh… hey Kitty."

"What's up Lorna?" Bobby turned back to the girl smiling. The red in her cheeks deepened.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" From the look in her eyes Bobby knew she had more than talking in mind.

"Sure." He got to his feet and ignored the voice in his head that screamed Rogue like it always did.

-()-

Rogue collapsed onto her bed exhausted. It had been along day of work and John was restless. Not speaking to her, still annoyed from her spending the night with Bobby. Rogue wouldn't have cared, she would have just ignored him, if his mood didn't seem to be rubbing off on her. She kept snapping at people for the smallest of things, bumping into her, looking at her, tapping there pen, talking… you name it, it pissed her off. The only reason she hadn't snapped was because of John's Zippo. She kept it clutched in her hand every class and concentrated on the fire to keep her calm. She had never considered fire calm before but there was a calm and warm side to it, like a candle.

There was a knock on her door. She groaned deciding she was going to ignore it when it flew open. Kitty walked in grinning ear from ear with Piotr behind her.

"Hey Rogue."

"Sorry," The Russian smiled. "I couldn't stop her."

"You'd swear I did something wrong," she jumped on the end of Rogue's bed. "I just came to tell you me and Peter were going down to the basement to train and I thought you might want to come, blow off some steam."

As soon as Rogue heard the words train she was on her feet and slipping into her trainers. She walked to the door passing Piotr who grinned. She looked back at Kitty who was still on the bed, shocked that she had excepted her offer.

"You coming or what?"

Rogue dived to her right as a bolder flew through the air and just avoided her. She hit the ground hard and tried not to swear. Guns and shout were sounded all around her as dark smoke filled the sky. She could feel the fire raging throughout the battlefield and it took most if her mite to ignore the flames and concentrate of the task of staying alive.

It had been so long since she had been in here, back when she was an x-man. Even though her powers were back now she wasn't sure of that made her part of the team.

"Rogue!" her head snapped up as Kitty's voice cut through the carnage. It was then she saw a man coming at her, gun pointing at her head. She quickly ducked avoiding the bullet and kicked out, knocking her attacker to the ground. She jumped on top of him and snapped his neck in one swift movement. Rogue climbed off his gasping from the adrenaline rush.

"Wow," Kitty breath as she reached her side. "That was like scarily cool, did you get that from John?"

"He's good for some things." She smiled and set off again, Kitty following close behind. They had lost Piotr pretty early on in the game but the would wait for him just before there destination. That was part of the session, make it from point A to point B, together without getting killed. Sounds easy enough but the closer you got to you're destination the harder the whole thing got.

Suddenly Rogue froze as she sense's a small burst of flames ready to explode beside her. She spun just as John stepped out of the shadows, fireball in hand. Her head spun and her knees went weak. She was frozen in place, staring at his face with her mouth hanging open.

"Shit." She heard Kitty mumble beside her. Then a force crashed into her just as John shot out his hand flames coming towards her. She closed her eyes anticipating the painful blow but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Kitty her arms wrapped around her as the fire went straight through.

_It's not real Rogue, that's not me. _Then she remembered that all of the brotherhood members were programmed into the dangeroom. She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. She and Kitty quickly sunk through a wall for protection. Rogue was glad when the girl let go of her and she was solid again, it felt horrible feeling like a ghost.

"Come on Rogue, Kittycat," John called in a voice full of confidence. Rogue felt sick and she couldn't help it. In all the times she had been in the dangeroom she had not once come across John in it but now after everything that had happened…

Suddenly there was a flash and the scene of carnage and destruction faded around Rogue until she was in a plain dome room. She looked at Kitty who seemed just as confused as she did.

"What happened?" Kitty asked looking around the room to see Piotr climbing to his feet. Then the double doors swished open and Bobby walked in.

_Does ice dick always have to be the buzz kill?_

"Apparently so." She mumbled folding her arms.

"Why did you turn off the program Bobby?" Kitty whined hand on her hip. Rogue bit back a laugh as the small girl tried to look fierce.

"What are you doing Rogue?" he asked completely ignoring Kitty's question.

"Em… training."

_And you say I'm an idiot._

"And you think that's a good idea?"

"Why isn't it? I have my powers back now, I can be an x-man again."

"Don't you think it's dangerous with John in you're head." She laughed.

"Jesus Christ Drake! Do you think because I'm getting fitter he's suddenly gonna decided he's going to try and take me over again." He stayed silent and she knew it was a yes. She laughed without humor. "You're overreacting Bobby and John isn't that bad, I can trust him." Even as Rogue said the words she knew it was a mistake. Bobby's eyes went a shade brighter as anger burned in them.

"You what?"

"I trust him." She said fiercely as she folded her arms. Kitty's eyes snapped between the pair and she stepped back obviously seeing that a fight was about to break out.

"I can't believe it, he got to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue was getting angry. She could feel heat flare around but she ignored it putting it down to the adrenaline still pumping through her.

"Can't you see? John charmed you into trusting him." She laughed at how absurd this was.

"For one I would never fall for John's charms and I can't believe you think I could be manipulated so easily!"

"Well you obviously can if you trust him Rogue, he's a killer!" Rogue tried to take a deep breath and ignored the heat the was surrounding her and making it hard to breath. She could feel a powerful burning sensation in her chest, like heart burn but worse.

"How dare you Bobby Drake! I am no fool and I know if I am being tricked!"

"You obviously don't! You believed he was good for so long, even after the cure centre and Alcatraz I could see a small part of you that always refused to believe that John was the coward he was." That was when something in Rogue snapped and anger that she never felt exploded in her chest. She screamed and fell to her knees as her lungs went up in fire. She coughed feeling as if she was after breathing in heavy amounts of smoke. Then the fire in her chest vanished only to be replaced by a fire in her head. She screamed again and clutching her head. She thrashed on the ground as she felt her mind go up in flames. She could hear John yelling along with her as if the pain was affecting him too.

All the times John had mentally kicked her, tried to rip her mind apart on purpose were nothing compared to the pain she felt now. At that moment she would have taken both of them a thousand times over if it meant the pain would stop.

Then as quickly as the pain came it vanished leaving no trace it had ever been there but a tingling feeling in her fingers. Rogue slowly opened her eyes and screamed in panic when she saw her hands engulfed in flames.

* * *

Thanks to chacra, Smoochynose, xoCATEox, GabrielsDoubt, Anigen and alexmonalisa love you guys!

**A/N**_:_ Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!!!!! I am so evil leaving it on a cliff hanger. What's going on with Rogue? Why the hell is she on fire? All to be answered next chapter… well maybe not.

Sorry I took so long to update but I've been bust and, well yeah I'm useless but I've got the next few chapters written too so hopefully I won't take so long.

I couldn't even leave Rogue and Bobby happy for one chapter. I just had to have a good arguement lol.

Oh and I started a new x-men fanfiction. A Rogue and Wither fic (with some Pyro and Copycat in the background) so all you Withers fans race to go read it (please)!


	16. Just Dance

**Just Dance**

Kitty Pryde glared at Bobby as he walked into the dangeroom.

"Why did you turn off the program Bobby?" she asked her hand naturally going to her hip. He ignored her turning on Rogue.

"What are you doing Rogue?" he asked in a condescending voice. Kitty never understood how Bobby had the balls to talk to anyone like, that let alone Rogue as if were an angel, she didn't see the halo.

"Em… training." She said in a sarcastic tone that reminded her of John. So many things Rogue did now reminded her of her old flame. The way she talked, the way she moved, it matched him to a degree that scared her.

Kitty turned back into the conversation as Rogue's laugh echoed through the room.

"Jesus Christ Drake! Do you think because I'm getting fitter he's suddenly gonna decided he's going to try and take me over again," Rogue laughed again and Kitty shivered, how many times as she heard John laugh like that? How many times had he given her that amused expression before kissing her? "You're overreacting Bobby and John isn't that bad, I can trust him." Kitty watched as anger flashed in Bobby's eyes and his hand balled into a fist. She was shocked he hadn't figured it out before. Kitty knew all about Rogue's fight with the inner Pyro, more than she probably realized. Piotr had told her everything after she begged and pleaded. She hadn't told a soul and she never would.

"You what?"

"I trust him." Kitty's eyes snapped between the pair. Bobby standing rigidly and Rogue with her arms crossed and her eyes burning fiercely. She stepped back seeing a domestic was about to break out and she did not want to be in the middle of it.

"I can't believe it, he got to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter stepped beside her and she gave him a small smile. It was then Kitty noticed how hot the room was and she wondered if it was because how close she was to Peter. She always got out of sorts when he was around.

"Can't you see? John charmed you into trusting him." Kitty coughed as her throat dried up and she knew this sudden wave of hotness wasn't from Pete. She pulled at the collar of her top and wondered if the air conditioning had broken. God she hoped not, Logan would be in such a pissy mood.

"For one I would never fall for John's charms and I can't believe you think I could be manipulated so easily!"

"Well you obviously can if you trust him Rogue, he's a killer!" It was then Kitty's eyes were drawn back to Rogue and she was blinking rapidly. She immediately thought of a mirage because all around were waves of water. She quickly looked at Bobby to see if he had melted but he was still it tact glaring at Rogue, oblivious to the heat.

"How dare you Bobby Drake! I am no fool and I know if I am being tricked!"

"You obviously don't! You believed he was good for so long, even after the cure centre and Alcatraz I could see a small part of you that always refused to believe that John was the coward he was." That's when sparks flew from Rogue's hands and Kitty jumped. Rogue screamed, at first Kitty though it was from shock then she hit the ground and began to have a coughing fit.

Kitty dived for her friend as she began thrashing.

"Rogue? Rogue can you hear me? Peter go get help!" Kitty ordered her mind switching to mission mode. As Pete ran off Bobby took a step closer to Rogue and she pushed him away.

"Get away from her she can't be crowded." Kitty looked back at her friend and screamed jumping as far away from her and she could. Rogue was on the ground still shaking and yelling in pain but her arms were on fire? Blue flames engulfed her arms and all Kitty could do was stare. How had that happened? There was no fire here for John to manipulate and even if John had taken over Kitty doubted he would have hurt Rogue, well intentionally. When the shock wore off she jumped to her feet and began shaking a frozen Booby.

"Help her!" she screamed in sheer panic but Bobby was just staring in shock. Kitty spun around the room looking for something, anything to put out the flames. It was then she noticed the screams were gone. She spun back to her friend, terrified that she had passed out from the pain, to see her staring at the flames with a small smile on her face.

Rogue was staring transfixed at the flames as if she were hungry. She flexed her fingers and the flames flared and the heat around Kitty rose causing her to cough. Suddenly the flames moved bouncing into the air above Rogue. Kitty jumped back to avoid the fire and watched the flames dance in the air. That had been what had first attracted her to Pyro, what he could do with the flames. How he could make something so dangerous look so beautiful.

Rogue smiled and closed her right hand instantly killing the flame. Kitty was about to go to her friend when her hand snapped open and the blue flames engulfed her them once again.

Rogue looked up at Kitty a huge grin on her face which quickly faded.

"I can't believe it." she breathed her hands falling to her sides. The flames slowly vanished and the room temperature quickly dropped to a breathable rate. It was then the doors flew open and Logan ran in followed by Emma Frost and Peter. He ran to Rogue as she climbed to her feet and caught her as when she swayed.

"What happened?" Logan asked while Rogue stared straight ahead.

"I… I think I…"

"She created fire." Bobby snapped with disgust in his voice as Rogue struggled to talk.

"Created?" A British voice asked. Kitty looked back at Emma and couldn't help but frown. She didn't know the women every well but she didn't trust her, maybe it was just the icy domineer she gave off.

"Yeah she and Bobby were… having a disagreement and she fell to the ground and than her hands were on fire…" Kitty trailed off unable to comprehend what had happened. How was this possible? John could never create fire like that so how could Rogue? Maybe the cure was affecting it or something?

"You may be right Kitty." Emma said in response to her thoughts. She shot the women a glare, damn telepath. The blonde women smiled and sauntered towards Logan and Rogue who was now standing on her own two feet.

"I'm fine." Rogue said sharply when Logan tried to convince to go to the med-lab.

"Kid I don't think you are."

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped pulling away from his arms. "I'm going to my room." Rogue walked as quickly as she could out of the room without running. Kitty looked after her and bit her lip.

-()-

Rogue walked into her bedroom feeling scarily calm. She should be freaking out right? Why wasn't she freaking out? She had just fucking created fire from thin air, how did she do that? John was as stumped as she was but he was happy, excited and it was making her feel the same. For so long he had wished he could do this, create fire and now he could, well Rogue could.

"This isn't good Johnny, this is really bad. I shouldn't have been able to do that."

_You have power Rogue, one that could be unlimited._

"I don't know… I can barely handle the one's I have do I really need to have extra?"

_You can do it Rogue, I know you can. _She couldn't help but smile at John's faith in her. She looked down at her top that was officially destroyed, the sleeves were burned off and there were little holes on the torso. She ripped it off and quickly grabbed a black t-shirt from the wardrobe. She could handle this. She had been through worse right? She had managed to live with not being able to touch. She had survived having John in her head. She had lived through so much why couldn't she make it through this? This could be easy, she hoped.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rogue jumped. She felt the heat rise around her and she tried to ignore it as a bad sign. Mikaela walked into the room with an exasperated look. When she saw Rogue looking at her she didn't glare much to her shock. Rogue quickly sat on the bed and fiddled with the trinkets she had on the bedside table trying to ignore Mikaela's gaze. She could feel it, the girl's eyes on her.

"Uh," Mikaela groaned slamming something. Rogue looked to see her looking at her with an expression she couldn't understand, it almost looked pained. "Look me and some friends are going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come because all you do is sit in this fucking room all night and it's really depressing?"

Rogue's mouth fell open but quickly snapped it shut when John barked at her.

"Em… ok."

"We're leaving in an hour."

"Ok." Rogue jumped to her feet her head slightly spinning. She really would have liked just to curl up on her bed and go to sleep but she couldn't pass this opportunity up, she most likely wouldn't get it again.

Ten minutes later Rogue was still staring at her clothes, she had nothing to wear. She had to be covered up as there was no way in hell she could stop people from touching her but any clothes that covered her skin were jumpers and black tops.

"Let me guess," Rogue jumped as Mikaela bumped past her. The girl was as quite as a cat. She poked threw her wardrobe pulling faces. "God I thought you'd have nothing to wear but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Well I never really go to places like these."

"Oh I got that, it's really obvious."

_Johnny, will you hurt me if I slap you're sister?_

_No hitting Mikaela. _

_Well hell._

"You can borrow some of my stuff and what are you going to do with you're hair?"

Rogue touched her blonde her self consciously. "Em… leave it down?"

"You're hairs boring like that. I'll put some curls in it." she said as she yanked some clothes from her wardrobe and threw them at Rogue.

"Put them on."

-()-

Rogue stared at her reflection. She looked ridicules. Ok she was covered up but still. The "dress" Mikaela had given her barely covered her ass and clung to her leaving nothing to the imagination. She knew this was probably her only opportunity to gain a friendship with Mikaela but she really wished it was another way.

_Stop moaning Rogue you look beautiful._

"Beautiful?" she repeated with a smile. John had called her cute and hot before but not beautiful.

_Oh stop acting like a two year old. The dress looks good on you, makes you boobs look great._

"John!" she gasped her hands flying up over her chest. It wasn't like she was showing any skin, she wasn't showing any actually.

_I'm guy a Rogue I'm going to notice these things._

"Well just don't tell me."

_Yes ma'am._

Rogue slowly lowered her arms and gently touched her blonde her that was now curled. That was the only thing Mikaela had done that she liked, well loved, excluding the shoes which were really cute. She had gotten the curls just right, now overly curly so she looked like she had a wig on but not too loose that they looked like waves.

_Can you stop obsessing over you're hair Rogue? What is it with girls and their hair?_

"You're one to talk? I recall you spend hours in the bathroom on your's."

_We were talking about you Rogue not me. _She gave a small laugh and pulled at the "dress" again. Maybe if she didn't bend over she would be fine.

"Maybe I shouldn't go anywhere tonight? What with everything that happened? I did set on fire earlier." Rogue knew this was an accuse She wasn't worried about setting anyone on fire unless they upset her and she'd make sure that wouldn't happen.

_You're going to that god damned club tonight Rogue and that's the end of it. Now suck it up._

"Ok calm down! We don't need to set the bathroom on fire." she smiled a little and put on the lip gloss Mikaela had ordered her to apply.

-()-

_I'm insane. _Mikaela thought as she applied her last piece of eyeliner. She blamed Wither for inviting Rogue to come along with them tonight. If he hadn't given her that sappy speech and show her his powers she wouldn't have even considered talking to her again unless in was necessary. She didn't even have decent clothes to wear, she had to loan her some. Well the old stuff that was way to big for her now but that she never had the heart to throw out. Mikaela sighed as she felt her stand of friends along with her popularity steadily declining.

There was a knock on the door and she waited for Rogue to answer it then remembered she was in the bathroom finishing off her make up. With a sigh she got to her feet and had just opened the door when Elixir swooped in grinning ear to ear.

"What's up sparky?" God she had created a nightmare of a nickname.

"Don't call me that." she snapped poking him and giving him a little shock to show how serious she was.

"Mikaela you look great." Lorna smiled following Elixir. Her green hair was down and she was in a green outfit again, she looked like a pixie.

"I know." Mikaela grinned looking down at herself. She was wearing a sparkling black dress that hugged me in all the right places. She had on purple converse to give the look some edge.

"Where's are resident vamp?" she asked just as Wither walked into the room. He was dressed in all black, again and it took all her might not to give him a make over too. "Do you own anything that isn't black?"

"Do you own anything that is similar to pants?"

"Of course, shorts." He rolled his eyes sinking against the wall. Mikaela slammed the door just as Elixir pulled Lorna into his lap. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, he was obviously in love with her and she couldn't even see it.

"Are we going or what?" Elixir asked looking as if he was happy right where he was.

"In a minute we've got some new blood going with us."

"New blood?" Wither asked with a small smile.

"Who the hell besides us would want to hang around with you?" Lorna shot Elixir a glare but he just shrugged. "What it's fucking true. She's a bitch but unlike most people we don't care."

"Whatever Joshua," Mikaela used his full name earning her a half hearted glare. "I asked my roommate to come with us."

Wither smiled while Lorna looked at her in utter horror as if spending a night with the girl she would catch on that she was trying to steal her boyfriend.

"You mean…" Lorna trailed off as the bathroom door opened. Mikaela turned and smiled when I saw Rogue, she really was good. She had on full length black leggings on with a red dress that had once been a top, clung to her like a second skin. Her blonde hair had loose girls and she had on a pair of ankle boots to add to the wow factor.

"Hey Rogue." Wither smiled giving her a small wave.

"Oh hi Kevin." She looked shocked but tried to hide it.

"You know her?" Elixir asked looking at Kevin who used smiled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about her before? She's hot." Let out a groan as Lorna elbowed him in the ribs. Rogue looked at the ground her cheeks burning red.

"Rogue that cooky, bleach blonde, jackass is Elixir."

"First off my hair is not bleached. And second I've already had the pleasure of meeting Rogue no thanks to Kevin over there. How's the leg?" he winked and Rogue's cheeks turned bright red to match her dress.

"Its fine thanks again."

"No problem doll face."

"The green fairy wanna be is Lorna." Mikaela said quickly wanting to get introductions over with so they could go out.

"Nice to meet you Rogue."

"Same." Rogue said not bothering to hide the fakeness in her voice. Maybe she did know all about Lorna's intentions with her boyfriend. If so that made her even sadder in Mikaela's books.

"And you know are resident vamp already." Wither just rolled his eyes and gave Rogue the weakest of smiles. Mikaela felt anger flash through her but ignored it. "Ok so that the boring shit is over lets go."

-()-

Rogue sat beside Wither at a booth her mind reeling. She had heard a whole lot of stories about the club but had never seen it before and had to admit it exceeded its reputation. It was well amazing. At least she knew where it was now so she could bring Aphrodite here and repay her debt.

"You're not really into this are you?" Rogue asked Wither whose eyes were locked on Mikaela as she moved between guys. She tried not to look at that, John was not happy about seeing his sister grinding against a random stranger.

"What gave it away?" he said with a small laugh.

"Why do you come here then?"

"Why did you?"

"I've never been and I doubt I will come again."

"The others like it, I don't love it but it's… tolerable." It was then a small red head walked over to Wither with a small smile on her face.

"Em… hi I'm Jamie." She gave Wither a look that said she was willing and easy. Johns words not hers. Rogue had seen that look many times tonight. At least twenty girls had come up to Wither throwing themselves at him and he turned them all down.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Kevin."

"I was wondering… if you wanted to dance?"

"Sorry Jamie but I'm already taken." The girl shot me a glare before giving Kevin a small smile and walking off.

"So who is this girlfriend then?"

"I don't have one."

"But…"

"It's easier to et them down that way than saying I'm not interested."

"So why aren't you interested?" He shrugged and Rogue decided to drop it. She took a sip of her coke and searched the dance floor for Mikaela and quickly spotted her with a tall blonde boy, making out with. Heat flared her and she coughed.

_Sorry about th__at, I just… brotherly instincts we'll say._

_I get it, heck I don't even want to see it._

"Hey vampy," Rogue was shifted as Elixir sat in-between her and Kevin. "Hello doll face."

"Don't call me that." She warned.

"You should be nicer to me, I did heal you leg."

"I never asked you to."

"Storm did."

"Then I'll make sure she's nice to you."

"How about a dance?"

"No thanks."

"Just one?"

"Nope."

"Just as friends?"

"Not a chance?"

"I won't try anything." She cast a glance at Kevin and he shrugged conveying that Elixir wouldn't give up until he got that dance.

"Fine one dance and this means nothing." He grinned hoping to his feet. He held out her hand and she hesitantly placed hers in his. He grinned and she got to her feet following him to the dance floor. At first Rogue stood there awkwardly as Elixir somehow managed to look damn good at dancing, as everyone else did. He laughed when he saw how stiff she was. He took her other hand and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna bite, have some fun." Slowly Rogue began to sway her hips to the music trying to loose herself in it. Eventually she did still holding Elixirs hands. She was surprised he didn't try to grind on her like everyone else was doing. He was smart than he looked.

_Really Rogue, the surfer?_

_Be quite John, I'm trying to have some fun._

_He's like three._

_Not listening._

-()-

Mikaela plopped beside Wither exhausted from the dancing and from the making out session she had with a blue eyes stranger.

"Where's Rogue?" she asked looking around a little frantically. All she needed was for the x-man to get hurt when she was out with them, she would get the blame. Wither pointed to the dance floor with a smile. It was one of the rare times she saw him smile and she felt a little breathless at first. It made him look so much cuter, hot even. She shook her head and followed his gaze to see Rogue on the dance floor with Elixir. Was there nobody he could charm?

"I hope Lorna doesn't see this." Wither said arm's folded across his chest.

"Why?"

"It will hurt her," she stayed silent waiting for him to elaborate. "I think some part of Lorna likes Elixir but she hasn't made a move with him because she thinks he'll always be there."

"I never thought of that," Which was true. She just though Lorna was blind and couldn't see what was in front of her. "Aren't you bored up here?"

"No." he said with a large smile as if he found something funny.

"You must be, all those girls offering to let you suck there blood must get old," He shot her a glare and she laughed jumped to her feet and grabbing his arm. "Dance with me."

"No." She pulled on his arm with all her might but he didn't budge. She was only starting to realize just how strong he was lately.

"Come on just one dance."

"No Mikaela." All hints of a smile were gone and Mikaela released her grip, embarrassed. She had never been turned down before.

"Fine sit in this fucking corner on your own." she stormed off to the dance floor towards Rogue and Elixir.

She was surprised to see that Rogue could actually dance and even more surprised at how good she looked with Elixir, they would be a cute couple, if he wasn't in love with Lorna.

"I'm bored." she said folding her arms and breaking up there fun. Rogue didn't seem to notice she was there but Elixir shot her a glare still dancing.

"Fuck off Mikaela I'm working here." It was then Rogue noticed her. She stopped dancing and gave her a grin that stirred up a lot of memories. Mikaela shock her head and pushed them away.

"I'm bored I want someone to dance with."

"You can have Elixir here," Rogue said causing Elixir to shoot Mikaela a glare.

"But I was with you first." Elixir said giving Mikaela a "get the hell out of here" look, which she ignored.

"You were only supposed to get you one dance."

"But you stayed because you were having fun." Rogue rolled her eyes and sauntered off back to Wither.

"Have fun." She called over her shoulder. Mikaela's eyes narrowed. Rogue had been spending her whole night with Wither? Maybe she liked him and hoped that by getting with him he'd show her the trick to getting control.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Elixir snapped.

"Because I'm the only one allowed dance with you." He rolled his eyes but grinned and took her arm pulling her close to him. It was so easy to make that boy happy. She swayed along to the music letting her body ride on the waves of the rhythm as the base pulsed through her veins and in her chest stronger than her heartbeat. Dancing could be pure ecstasy, even better than the actual drug.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her bliss when a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her away from Elixir. Mikaela gasped and her eyes snapped open to see Petrify glaring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Dancing." She snapped trying to pull her arm away but his grip tightened.

"You were all over him."

"What's it to you!" She shouted and gave him a little shock but his grip didn't even loosen.

"You're my girl." She laughed. It was soon hysterical.

"I'm not you're girl, you're just something to play with James," she smiled when she saw his whole world crack around him. "Now let go off me."

Mikaela could feel panic rising inside of her as memories she had managed to black began to bubble to the surface.

"No I need to-"

"I think she said let go." Elixir said stepped forward. As Mikaela watched him she felt fear creep inside her and it took her a while to understand why. His golden eyes were gone, now a soulless black. James gave Elixir the once over and slowly released her arm. She stumbled backwards rubbing her wrist.

"Now I think you better leave." James glared at Elixir fiercely before disappearing into the crowd.

"Are you ok?" Elixir asked gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Slowly the black faded from his eyes and the returned to there former golden glory.

"Em…yeah… I'm fine. I just… need some air." she gave him a weak smile before pushing through the crowd her head spinning. She held her wrist fighting off tears and she struggled to banish the memories from her mind. She shoved through the crowd eager to get away from James, the music, the crowd, everything. She reached the emergency exit and stumbled outside into an alley.

She gasped as a sob rose in her chest and leaned against the damp wall as her hair stuck to her face because of the rain. She quickly wiped her eyes before tears spilled, she had gone three years without crying and she wasn't about to break the record now. She pulled at her outfit and took a deep breath straightening herself.

"Hello cutie," _Oh shit. _She spun to see a drunken man stumble down the alley towards her. "What is a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

Mikaela's gaze flickered to the emergency door and back to the man. She headed for the door but the drunk slid in front of her blocking the door.

"Move." She growled. He laughed as if she were no more of a threat than a puppy.

She quickly realized this idiot was a human and mistook her for one, no mutant would underestimate someone else they had some power under there belt and judging from the man he didn't.

"Oh come on sweetie I just want to play." He came towards her and in panic Mikaela shot out of her hand, electricity flying from it and missed the man. He jumped back his eyes wide with shock, that quickly changed and they filled with disgust.

"Mutant freak." She didn't have time to think before she felt a cold hard hand whip across her face. She stumbled backwards, gasping as blood filled her mouth. She didn't have time to recover before the next hit came into her stomach. She doubled over and tears filled her eyes and her mind raced. She tried to use her powers, screamed at them to work but nothing happened. It was like a switch went off.

She screamed when a sharp jolt of pain ran up her back and she hit the ground spitting blood.

"Go on scream for me bitch nobody can hear you." Mikaela rolled on her back planning to kick her attacker but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up. She screamed as she felt hair rip from her scalp. She barely had time to register the pain when she felt another blow to her face. The attacker let go of her hair and she hit the cold ground coughing and gasping for breath as the rain soaked threw to her clothes.

"Beg bitch and I might go easy on you." She stayed silent. He swung his leg back and kicked her full force in the stomach. She coughed and blood poured from her mouth. Her whole body shook and she felt every around her flicker.

"I said beg bitch." When he swung his leg back Mikaela cried out.

"No please don't!" it took all her effort to say this without vomiting. Her attackers boot stopped inches fro her face and he lowered it to the ground. He smiled down at her.

"Is that better. Because you asked I'm going to make this a lot quicker." Mikaela nearly cried in relief when he turned thinking he was leaving but he spun back to her smiling as he pointed a gun at her.

She wanted to fight, to jumped to her feet and electrocute the bastard this he melted but she couldn't move, could barely stay awake and fight the darkness that so warmly called to her.

She looked at her attacker, dead in his black eyes and glared as best she could. She was going to look at him as he killed her hoping that she would haunt him forever.

"Night mutant freak."

* * *

Thanks to Smoochynose, alexmonalisa, Crushed Peanuts and Smoochynose! I love you guys so much! (Sorry about the lack of personal responses been real busy but will start them up again).

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun!!!! How I do love cliffhangers. Will Mikaela live? Will she just do without a fight or will somebody save her? You'll have to wait next chapter.

I know Rogue is kinda being extremely cool about her new powers but I think compared to everything that she's been through this feels like nothing. And if you're wondering why Logan or Bobby didn't charge after her well Bobby is in a state of shock and has no idea what to do (well mostly he's afraid that Rogue is going to melt him) and Kitty and Emma stopped Logan knowing he would make things worse for Rogue instead of better. It was a funny scene but got cut just slowed everything down.

So anywhoooooo please review (they dropped last chapter :( ) because I love them and tell me what you think. Oh and yeah please check out my Rogue and Wither Fanfiction. (I am going to keep shamelessly advertising it every chapter it the hope of getting the views up)


	17. This Night

**This Night**

Rogue sank beside Wither who was glaring at the dance floor. She followed his gaze to see Mikaela and Elixir swaying to the music, well more like grinding. She looked away feeling slightly sick.

_I never liked that blonde haired surfer from the start._

_At least it's not Petrify._

She looked back at Wither who was still staring. "You could ask her to dance?" she suggested ignoring John's protests. He would just have to accept that his sister was going to date and out of the choices Rogue knew Wither was the best.

He looked at her surprised but that quickly vanished to his usual blank slate. "Is it that obvious?"

"No actually," He smiled. "If you like her then why don't you tell her?"

"Mikaela's not ready to be loved," he dragged his eyes away from Mikaela with obvious effort and gave Rogue a small smile. "And I'm not sure she ever will be."

"Will you wait for her?"

"Yes." Rogue was surprised at the convection in his voice. The nest question that left her lips weren't hers, but Johns.

"Is she worth it? The pain?"

"Yes."

"Kevin!" Rogue jumped at the panicked voice of Lorna Danes. Immediately Kevin jumped to his feet and at Lorna's side faster than Rogue's eyes could see. How did he do that?

"What's wrong Lorna?"

"I was dancing and I looked out into the crowd and Petrify grabbed Mikaela-"

"Ok calm down."

"That's not it," she practically screamed yanking her arms from Withers hold. "She was with Elixir and he..." she cast an anxious glance at Rogue. "His eyes turned black." Lorna had barely finished the sentence before Wither flew into the crowd. Before Rogue knew what she was doing she was on her feet too following him.

_Do you know what that was about? _Rogue asked strugling to keep up with Wither.

_I tuned out as soon as they said that jackass touched my sister._John hissed and provided a mental image of Petrify's flesh burning. Rogue felt revolted and pleased at the same time.

She gave one last shove and stumbled over her heel. She was about to hit the ground when someone caught her.

"Couldn't stay away doll face?" She looked up to see Elixir smiling down at her his golden eyes glowing. Rogue tried to think of a comeback when she felt Elixirs grip on her disappear, luckily she had regained her balance.

"Josh!" Lorna threw her arms around Elixir who looked stunned for a moment before the most genuine smile Rogue had even seen came across his face. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine." He smiled into her hair.

_Told you he didn't like me. _Rogue sang in her head trying not to gloat.

_Seems like everyone's falling for little Lorna._

"What happened?"

"Got a little worked up." Elixir smiled sheepishly still holding Lorna.

"I think we should leave" Wither said trying to hide a smile. Elixir nodded and reluctantly untangled himself from Lorna but took hold of her hand. "Where's Mikaela?"

"Uh," Rogue's eyes scanned the ground trying to see if she could see her dress sparkling in the crowd. "She kind of ran off after James and I wasn't really paying attention to where she went."

"Why the hell not?" They all turned to her and Rogue realized the words had come out of her mouth.

_Jesus John calm down!_

_I will not calm down! Petrify just manhandled my little sister and then she ran off on her own._

_James__ wouldn't do anything to her. He's a dick but he's not insane._

_Love fucks people up Rogue._

"Sorry. I'm a mean drunk." She lied. Elixir shrugged and Lorna gave her the once over as if wondering about her mental state.

"Ok everybody spilt up. We'll meet up in ten minutes by the entrance weather or not we've found her." Lorna and Elixir nodded at Kevin's order before disappearing in the crowd.

_He reminds me of Summers, but a hell of a lot moodier._ John said as Rogue spun and began pushing through the crowd. She had no idea where she was going, she was really just moving blindly through the crowd. There were too much people for her to even see Mikaela; she needed to find higher ground. She shoved to the edge of the crowd and was searching for a table to stand on when she saw the emergency exit left ajar. She quickly headed for the door; well as fast as she could in the damn heels she was wearing.

Rogue shoved the door open and fell into the alley. She cursed glared at the black boots she was in, though she could barely make it out in the darkness.

"Night mutant freak." Rogue spun and went rigid at the scene before her.

Mikaela was on the ground a bloodily mess with a man looming over her and a gun pointed to her head. Rogue wasn't sure whether what she did next was instinct or because John told her body to but she didn't care. She moved like a shadow to the man's side. He didn't see her coming.

"Sorry to interrupt." Rogue said loudly. The man spun and she kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He doubled over and fell to his knees, gun still clutched tightly in his hand. Rogue moved quickly before he could recover and punched him in the throat with as much force as she could manage, hoping she stopped the bastard from breathing. He gasped for breath and the sound of metal against concrete echoed through the alley. He clutched his throat, as if doing so would make him breath easier. Rogue hesitated a moment before Johns shout filled her head. Her fist quickly flew out again, hoping this one would be the one to knock him out. She gasped as the man's hand flew up and caught her wrist. He gave her a small smile and twisted her wrist. She screamed as it snapped and fell to her knees. She fought off tears and cursed loudly. She hissed as she felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair.

_Use you're powers Rogue! _John voice screamed urgently in her head.

_I can't! Remember what happened when I touched Logan. _

_I meant you're new powers. Burn the son of a bitch. _

Rogue didn't have time to register his suggestion when she felt the wind knocked out of her stomach. She gasped for breath and the grip left her hair and she quickly tasted concrete.

_God damn it use you're powers!_

_No! I can't control it. I could kill him._

_Who fucking cares?_

Rogue opened her eyes just in time to see a heavy boot flying towards her. She rolled as quickly as she could, ignoring the protest of every bone in her body. She sat up and her stomach screamed in protest. She took a quick gasp of breath as the man moved towards her. Her fist flew out and she hit in the groin, hard enough to make sure he wouldn't be having kids any time soon. She felt John's satisfaction at the seeing the man hit the ground with tear filled eyes.

Rogue's gaze quickly snapped around the alley, looking for a weapon to keep the bastard at bay. She saw the gun and scrambled for it as fast as she could. She grabbed it would her good wrist.

_Ok pull that._

"Pull what?" she demanded.

_The __black part._

"It's all black." She protested. Suddenly her hurt hand flew up and began moving and clicking things. She stared at her moving hand knowing she had no control over it. She could tell it was no strain on John. If it was so easy for him to use her body than why hadn't he taken over her over? Rogue didn't have time to think about this when she heard the crunch of gravel. She spun and quickly aimed her gun.

She panted as the man glared down at her, blood dripping for her lip.

"You're not going to pull the trigger little girl." He smiled.

"Little girl? The best you could come up with you fucking homo sapien." Rogue growled trying to sound tougher than she felt. She knew he was right. She couldn't kill him, no matter how much she wanted to.

He gave her a knowing smile taking a step towards her. And Rogue pulled the trigger.

-()-

Wither shoved the emergency door open and drank in the scene before him. Mikaela was lying on the ground her eyes were open but she was unmoving. Rogue sat on the ground, her hands clutching clumps of her hair and her eyes crushed in concentration. Meanwhile a man he had never seen before lay a few feet from Rogue bleeding but from what he could tell, still alive.

"Oh my god." Lorna gasped when she stepped into the alley after him.

"Elixir fix Mikaela now." He ordered and his friend rushed to Mikaela's side.

"Mikaela it's me Josh." He said in a low hushed tone, but Wither could still hear. He knew he should be checking on Rogue but he needed to see Josh heal Mikaela first. He needs to know that she was ok.

"I'm dying. Not retarded." She replied in a raspy voice. Wither fought back a smile. She was on the floor half dead and she still made a bitchy comment. That was his girl.

He shook himself and blocked off his emotions, more out of habit than desire. He took a deep breath and quickly hurried to Rogue's side. He kneeled beside her and gently spoke her name. When he got no reply he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue?" she lifted her head out of her hands and met his eyes. "Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly and gulped.

"You didn't kill him if you were wondering." Though part of Wither wished she had. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"I know," She gulped and he noticed she was shaking all over. "I'm tying not to kill him now." Wither was thrown by this was about to ask her to elaborate when the dumpster beside him went up in flames. Lorna yell of surprise filled the air and Rogue took in a sharp intake of breath beside him. He glanced at the girl and stared at the flames as if hypnotized. A small smile played across her face that made her look insane. As Wither glanced back and fourth between the fire and Rogue he knew exactly what was happening to her.

_Oh __Selene would love to get her hands on you. Good thing Xavier found you before she did. _He thought as he took his gloves off. He glanced over at Elixir, who was still healing Mikaela while whispering at her. He was too absorbed in his work to even notice the small fire behind him. The Club could have blown up and his friend wouldn't have noticed. He smiled and looked at Lorna, who hovered at the door, looking unsure of what to do. Her gaze found his and he gave her the best reassuring look he could manage. She smiled weakly and slowly walked to Elixir's side.

Wither turned his attention back to the fire before him and took a deep breath unlocking the mental doors that held his abilities. Instantly his body relaxed and he felt more energized that he had felt in along time. He smiled and placed his hands on the flames. The fire slowly began to die. He quickly patted out the flame, as fast as he could. His body tingled as he sucked the life from the fire and stole its energy for himself. This was his power, death in its truest form. The Angel of Death. His mother used to call him that before she turned him on the next poor soul that had pissed her off.

Wither shook himself as he sucked the life out of the last flicking ember. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, basking in the new energy that coursed through his veins. He quickly shook himself and turned back to the others. He would have to be careful not to touch them. It would be a while before he could block his powers off.

Rogue stared up at him, her mouth slightly opened. He laughed a little at this. He extended her hand out, glad she had gloves on.

"How did you do that?" she asked in a weak voice as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her swiftly to her feet.

"I can do a lot more than that."

"Thank you."

"I suspect its not you're fault."

"I did it."

"I know you did but it takes a while to control powers that aren't yours."

"How do you know that they aren't mine? That I didn't just develop them?" He looked at her unable to contain a smile.

"Pyro is having quite the effect on you isn't he?" She gasped and stared at him like I had just grown a new head.

"H-how did-"

"Portman's all healed over here." Josh's booming voice cut off Rogue's voice.

Wither turned to see Mikaela on her feet, glaring down at her blood stained top. She was the picture of calm, as if she came face to face with death everyday. He could tell it was bravado.

"That bastard ruined my fucking outfit." She hissed glared at the still bleeding man.

"Shit I didn't see him." Josh said running his hand through his hair. He looked at Wither and asked. "Should I heal him?"  
"No. It's just a flesh wound. They'll come out in about an hour and find him."

"How do you know?" Lorna asked her eyes locked on the unconscious man with an expression he couldn't decode.

"Because I'll call in an hour. He'll have probably woken up by then but its better to be safe." They all stood there in silence for a moment before Josh cleared his throat.

"Well I think its time to leave. Way too much excitement for tonight we probably turned Rogue off being friends with us forever."

"No." Rogue said simply hugging herself. She placed a small forced smile on her face. Josh took a step forward, probably to comfort her but Mikaela beat him to the punch.

She took a step forward and placed her arm around Rogue's shoulders. Rogue looked pleasantly surprised. Wither smiled to himself, glad to know that under Mikaela's tough exterior there was something under there.

"How could anyone be turned off us, right Rogue?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get the fuck out of this place." Josh quickly slung his arm around Lorna, who giggled and hurried out of the alley.

"Wither?" His eyes snapped beside him to find Mikaela smiling up at him. "Coming?"

"Yes. Sorry." She rolled her eyes and strode out of the alley, Rogue in tow.

-()-

Moira MacTaggert climbed out of the taxi and looked up at the familiar mansion. The cold night air bit into her skin and she hissed from the slight pain. Staring up at the mansion, memories swirled before her eyes. Some of her happiest memories lay in Xavier as did some of her worst.

She thanked the taxi driver and handed him a fifty telling him to keep the change. She took a deep breath to quill her nerves before making her way up the gravel path.

She had just reached the thick wooden door and was contemplating how to get in when it opened to reveal Emma Frost.

"Moira?" the women asked looking half asleep.

"Hello Emma."

"Moira its three in the morning what are you doing her?" Slowly realization dawned on her face and she looked very much awake. She sighed and mumbled to herself.

"You can see why I came."

"I really shouldn't be surprised that he did this." The blonde said giving her old friend a small smile.

"You may be telepathic Emma but you're not psychic."

"Something that severely annoys me." She said stepping aside to let Moira into the school.

-()-

Rogue lay in bed surrounded by darkness. Mikaela's soft breathing was the only sound the filled the dark room.

She had been awake for hours. She was drunk with exhaustion and everything ached but she still couldn't sleep. The moment after she pulled the trigger ran through her mind over and over again.

She had come so close to killing the man. It had taken all her concentration not to. She hadn't had any desire but to put a bullet in his brain the moment he took a step towards her. John had screamed at her to do it and it was like something inside her had snapped. It was like a fire had exploded inside her mind, desperate to escape and destroy everything in its path.

_I'm sorry Rogue. _

_It's not you fault. _She replied and ran her hand over her face, rubbing curd from her eyes. How was it possible that she had curd in them when she hadn't even slept?

_It's__ my fault. When he took the step toward you I… I wanted nothing more than to have my body back so I could burn the mother fucker._

_I know Johnny but you couldn't have known that you wanting it was enough for it to happen. Well almost. _Rogue pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, suddenly missing her natural hair colour. She stared at her hand remembering how a mere few hours ago it had been engulfed with blue flames. She smiled a little when she remembered how powerful she felt.

_I'm going to have to learn to control this Johnny. And soon._

_I know._

_Its not going to be easy is it._

_It was hell for me and I could only manipulate it. _Rogue wasn't sure how to feel about this. _At least one good thing came out of tonight. _John added and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Rogue glanced at the sleeping Mikaela across the room and smiled a little. She had been strangely warm to the after the alley. She hadn't left her side the rest of the night. She chatted to her in the car and when they got to the room. It was strange how one even had changed all the girls' views in a flash.

_I think she's going to have a superhero complex when she's older. _Rogue thought to herself for a moment forgetting about John.

_My sister does not have a fucking superhero complex. If she did she's be going for Drake types __instead if dicks like Petrify._

Rogue groaned. _You know Johnny? I could really do without you in my head sometimes._

_Sorry babe but you're stuck with me_

Rogue groaned and rolled on her side. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

-()-

Mikaela rolled on her side and stared at the clock. Four in the morning. She sighed and kicked off her blankets. She was sick of lying in bed staring at the fucking walls. She hopped out and grabbed an old tattered jumper from her ex boyfriend Jace or Jason… something beginning with a J.

She crept silently out of the room and made her way through the deserted halls. She hugged herself and tried to shake off the ominous feeling. In the daylight the school felt warm and welcoming, more like a home. Now it the dead of night it felt cold, hollow. Like there were things waiting in the shadows.

Mikaela shivered and her hand unintentionally went to her head, where a few hours ago her skull had been cracked open. She had known what Elixir's powers were but she had never realized just how powerful he was. He could bring someone back from the brink of death. Cure incurable diseases, probably if he tried.

Mikaela had been beaten before, it was nothing new to her, but this time it was different. This time she had truly thought she was going to die. If Rogue hadn't come when she did…

_I'm going to have to thank her. _She groaned at the thought. She hated thanking people, even if they did save her life. She was being nice to Rogue now but that wasn't enough. She had saved her life and nothing she could do would ever equal there debt.

Mikaela suddenly froze as the sound of music made its way through the halls. Her chest went tight and she gasped for breath. She waited for a few moments, sure something was going to wake up in her bed, screaming. When nothing happened Mikaela slowly made her way towards the music, still expecting something to jump out at every corner.

Mikaela eventually arrived outside the music room, she had never been there but she Lorna had pointed it out to her on her first day and she had never forgotten it. She slowly pushed the door open and her eyes instantly fell to the grand piano and the person playing it. She stared at the back of his head. He didn't have to turn around, he was the only person she had ever seen with hair so golden.

She loudly cleared her throat, announcing her presence but Elixir continued to play. She walked loudly towards him and coughed. His laughter filled the room as the music picked up tempo.

"No need to stomp."

"I didn't know you heard me." She said as she walked to his side. She watched as his fingers danced along the keys in a blur.

"No offense but you'd be heard over fan girls." He finally stopped playing and grinned up at her. She glared back and he chuckled as he began to play a new tune.

"I never figured you'd play the piano. And Debussy? Really? I figured you'd be more of a jazz man."

"I'm full of surprises dollface." He leered. Mikaela grinned and did her most flashy dance move. She twirled and ended her little number in a bow. Elixir stopped playing and his clapping filled the room.

"Ballet? One of the most classical and disciplined forms of dance? I'm not the only one full of surprises." She laughed and Elixir pulled her down beside him as he started up another song, one she didn't recognize. She watched as he played in awe. He was talented she had to give him that. As the song tempo of the song changed Mikaela noticed a jagged scar along the palm of Elixirs right hand. She had never noticed it before.

"How'd you get that?" Mikaela asked. She really knew nothing about Elixir, except that he was a mutant and a flirt.

"What?"

"That scar on your palm."

"Oh that," a small smile played across his face. "Ask Wither."

"You know when you say "ask Wither" like that it makes ye sound like gay lovers."

"Maybe we are." He said with a wink.

"Aside from the fact that I see you with a different girl everyday and that you love Lorna you really don't-"

"What?" Mikaela broke off at Elixirs harsh tone. He had stopped playing and was glaring at her with black eyes.

"Em… What did I say?"

"I don't love Lorna." She bit back a laugh but a smile cracked through.

"Oh come on Elixir. You don't need to lie to me. Its obvious you love her." Mikaela yelped as Elixir grabbed her shoulder and gave her a little shake.

"Jesus Christ Josh." She swore and his fingers dug into her skin.

"Listen to me Mikaela," his voice was full of venom as his grip on her tightened. "I do not love Lorna. I don't love anyone. You got it?"

Mikaela tried to speak but her voice was gone. She settled for nodding. Elixirs grip on her instantly vanished and he charged out of the room. As Mikaela stared after him she realized just how little she knew about him.

-()-

Mikaela held herself as she made her way back to her room. Her mind kept replaying the scene with Elixir over and over again. Some part of her was sure it was a dream. Elixir never got angry, well angry like that anyway. He was always so lighthearted. Why would being in love with Lorna be such a big deal? Elixirs words had only convinced Mikaela more that he loved Lorna. Why would he freak out like that if it wasn't true?

"Mikaela?" she jumped and spun. Mikaela slammed into something, hard, and hit the ground.

"Jumpy are we?" she brushed her hair out of her face and looked up to find Wither grinning down at her.

"You're a bastard." She mumbled getting to her feet.

"Just because my parents weren't married doesn't mean I was less loved." She gave him a look. He seemed a little off. She gave him the once over. He was fidgeting, rocking on the heels off his feet, nothing like his usual still self. And he had an uncharacteristic grin on his face, not the blank slate she was used to. But the biggest difference was his eyes, they were still green, the same as she remembered but they seemed brighter, more alive. Closer to emerald than green.

"You're staring at me." Wither stated his grin morphing into a smile.

"Are you ok?"

He seemed taken aback. "I'm fine."

"You seem a little… out of it. If I didn't know you better I'd think you were high." She laughed. It quickly faded when he took a step towards her. Instincts caused her to jump back and she hit the wall. He smiled down at her.

"Maybe I am."

"You're pupils aren't dilated." She said and cursed herself when her voice came out ragged. Like she had just run a marathon.

"Drugs aren't the only think you can get high on." He was so close now Mikaela could feel his heart beat against her chest. She stared at him momentarily wondering what had happened to the Wither she remembered. The one who lurked in corners, smiled and laughed but never as much as anyone else and whose expression never gave anything away. This wasn't him.

He smiled as if reading her mind. "I'm freaking you out." It wasn't a question.

"No," she said truthfully. "You're just confusing me."

"How about I confuse you even more?" Before Mikaela could do anything his lips crushed against hers. Her eyes flew wide in shock and her body rigid against his. This had been the last thing she had expected, especially from Wither. Before she could do anything he pulled away and a smirk spread across his face. Mikaela tried to form words but all she could do was gap at him.

"I think you should get some sleep," his hand gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear. His touch sent shivers through Mikaela's whole body and if she hadn't of been leaning against the wall she was pretty sure she would have collapsed.

Wither leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Sleep well amore."

Mikaela stared as he spun and vanished down the hall. Her hand went to her heart ands she took a calming breath as her head spun. She quickly regained herself and made her way to her room wondering what the hell had just happened.

-()-

Elixir growled on turned on his side as sleep refused to come. He was fucking exhausted, his head hurt from using his powers but yet sleep still refused to come.

He knew why. He was a jackass. No worse a mother fucking woman handler. He growled and thought about hitting his head against the wall. He hadn't meant to loose it at Mikaela but she didn't realize just what loving Lorna meant. Not that he loved Lorna. He didn't fucking love her. He just fucking couldn't.

"Cant sleep?" Kevin's cool voice sounded through the room. He opened his eyes and sat up to find him fully dressed, sitting at his desk, sketch pad in hand and his green eyes glowing unnaturally bright. Elixir wondered when he had come into the room. The motherfucker was like a shadow, he never made any noise.

"No man. My mind just keeps racing." He groaned kicking his covers off as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kevin smiled. "I thought we had, had our last share of dealing with gun shot wounds and dead people. Cambiano i suonatori ma la musica è sempre quella." Elixir bit back a sigh. He fucking hated when Kevin started spouting Italian. He didn't understand a fucking word of it.

"Mikaela was only half dead," They both laughed and Elixir added. "To think Selene always said Xavier's was no fun."

"Her idea of fun is very different from ours." Elixir shrugged not willing to admit, even to his best friend, that a small part of him missed his old life. Maybe it was the people, maybe it was because he was built that way or maybe he just missed the freedom.

It was only then did he notice the bruise like circles under his friend's eyes and just how gaunt his face looked.

"You ok? Are you dreaming again?" he tried to hide the worry in his voice but failed miserably.

"No they haven't started again. I'm just… tired. Using my powers on the fire took a lot of effort."

"You shouldn't have done it." Lorna had told him about the fire. He was pissed he had missed it but when he was using his abilities, he got so caught up in it.

"You couldn't have put it out with you're bare hands." He said simply continuing to draw.

"Yeah but I would have found a way."

"It was fine Josh… I can live with it." _But you shouldn't have to._

He examined his friend before sighing in defeat. He knew there was no point in saying anything else he wouldn't talk anymore on the subject.

"Do you know how Rogue did it? Start the fire?" he asked changing the conversation.

"I have a theory…"

"And of course you aren't going to share it." he smiled.

"Of course."

"You're too smart for your own good." Kevin laughed.

"I'm not the one who has more medical knowledge than most qualified doctors." Josh smirked.

"What can I say? I have many talents." He winked at his friend who just rolled his eyes and closed his sketch pad, throwing it onto a pile of dozens.

"I'm going to sleep." He said turning off the light. Elixir laughed and pulled his covers over his head, burying himself in them.

* * *

Thank to xoCATEox, Smoochynose chacra xoCATEox BlazingAngel818 alexmonalisa -Skye 89 3karen3 Anigen and elijah for reviewing. Ye guys seriously make my day!

A/N: So I've finally updated. I must have written this chapter over twenty times and I'm still not really happy with how some things turned out.

I really enjoyed writing about Elixir and Wither. I've been desperate to show the other side of my boys.

So many thinks shall happen in the next chapter. Or maybe the next two. So what does everybody think Moria's news will be?

Oh and Wither was speaking Italian in this chapter. I'll explain the whole story behind that eventually.

So please hit that yellow button and review. Without them I'll starve.


	18. Amy Morning Star

**Amy Morning Star**

_The shed was old, damp and barely standing together. __It was my favorite place in the world._

_I lay down on the hard wood of our hiding place. Amy__ threw her bag couch we had found abandoned and stretched across the floor beside me._

"_So what was you're alibi for tonight?" She asked playing with a strand of her hair. Amy's parents didn't like her hanging around with me and my dad didn't like me hanging around with anyone so we had to hide our tracks._

"_Sammy's covering for me."_

"_You're lucky you're brother isn't a back stabbing bastard like mine," She laughed, even though I knew she didn't take her relationship with her brother lightly and grabbed a coke from the ground. "The 'rents think I'm at one another's house. One good thing about divorced parents is they stop giving a damn when you're at the others." She smiled and took a chug of her coke._

"_So what's the plan for tonight Morgenstern?" I asked staring at the ceiling with splintered pieces of wood. Amy and I had found this place when we were eleven hidden in the woods. Ever since then we fixed the place up when we could, came back at least once a month and spent a night together forgetting all about the outside world. _

_I'd been friends with Amy for almost two years now. She was my best and only friend that didn't belong to my family. Unlike the other people in my school I couldn't scare her off. And I tried for those first few months. I didn't want a friend. Or that was what I thought. She was persistent and eventually she became my best friend. It was as easy as breathing. _

"_What ever you wanna do Firefly," Amy had started the nickname__ the first day she sat beside me during lunch. It had caught on with Mikaela too. I felt my breathing hitch as I thought my sister back at home without me to protect her. Sam and Izzy had promised to look after her. They could manage it for one night. I hoped. _

_Something soft hit my face__ and I was pulled out of my thoughts. Amy gave me a smile as she discarded the pillow on the couch. "Stop worrying about Mikaela. She'll be fine for tonight."_

_That was one thing that annoyed me about Amy. She always knew what I was thinking and at the most annoying times._

"_Bring any games?" I asked trying to take my mind off home. She reached for her tatty bag and pulled out two Gameboys, passing me one as she grinned. _

"_How the hell did you manage to get two of these?"_

"_I asked both my parents." She said shrugging and pulling out a lollipop. I couldn't help but watch her as she lay beside me. Amy was pretty, all sly smiles and dark looks__ and for thirteen she had great tits. __I knew we were nothing but friends__ but sometimes I did entertain thoughts of darkened closets and misplaced hands and-_

"_Hit the A button John! Now! Jesus Christ how are we going to get past this level if you don't work those lady fingers of yours."_

_I opened my mouth to retort, but she hit me across the head and told me to concentrate. Christ, like I'd want to be in a closet with her. She'd probably spend the whole time giving me orders. Do this, do that . . . kiss me here . . . touch me there . . . _

_I shook my head and shoved back the images. Better not to think of it. If I ever did get Amy in a closet, I'd regret it. She'd make sure of that, probably bite off my tongue._

"_Give me that." She snapped the game from my hand, ignoring my protests and threw them both on the tattered and stained couch._

"_I was playing that."_

"_Oh quite complaining, its not like we were even gonna get past the first level with you playing," She shifted closer to me and gave me a curious look. _

"_John?" She spoke in that slow tone that told me whatever she wanted I wasn't going to like._

"_Yeah?". _

"_Can I kiss you?"_

"_W-What?" I practically shouted my voice a mixture of shock, horror and some interest. Amy laughed and brushed her brown hair from her eyes._

"_Don't sound so freaked out. I don't like you in that way or anything I was just… curious. I've never kissed someone before, I know you have and I was wondering what it… felt like."_

"_I don't know Morgenstern. You might become dangerously infatuated with me." She laughed which I have to admit hurt my ego._

"_No offence firefly but you're not that desirable."_

"_I… I dunno."_

"_Oh come on. It's just some fun, please." She pouted and leaned closer to me pressing her body against mine making it hard to believe she hadn't don't this before._

"_Fine," I sighed and tried not to laugh when I saw her huge grin. "But we never talk about this again and it never leaves this room."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Amy said dismissively with a wave of her hand. She placed her hand on my chest and her face hovered over mine. "So… em… how do we do this?"_

"_You put you're lips on mine." That earned me a slap._

"_I know I just mean… I don't… know how to kiss."_

"_We'll… it just comes naturally. Its all in the practicing."_

"_We all know you've had a lot of that." She mumbled before giving me an innocent smile._

"_Yeah I know I'm a manwhore and all that, now can we get on with this?" I asked wanting to get it over and done with._

"_Wow you know how to make a lady special. After this I really have to-" Amy didn't get to finish her rant because I pulled her into a kiss, it was that or listen to her botch all night._

_I just pressed my lips gently to hers in a light kiss, it was her first kiss I wasn't about to shove my tongue in her mouth, I was still sure she'd bite it off. After a few seconds I tried to pull away when Amy's lips crushed against mine full force. I was frozen in shock for a moment before I followed the rhythm of the kiss. Her hands ran threw my hair and my hands slipped down to the small of her back. I gently opened her mouth and slipped my tongue in. She moaned and I resisted the urge to groan. I had to admit for her first time she knew what she was doing. She was completely on top pf me now an she pressed her body against mine. I was vaguely aware that we were going way beyond the friend boundary but didn't really care. The more she kissed me the more fantastic it felt. I could swear I could felt sparks from the top of her finger tips. As she kissed me deeper I swore I could feel her thoughts, what she wanted, what she dreamed._

_Suddenly the lamps we had lighting the place exploded. Amy jumped off me and her shriek filled the room. I laid on the ground, panting a little._

"_What the hell happened to the lamps?" she asked between taking deep breaths. She sounded worse for wear than I did._

"_I dunno."_

"_Good thing I'm always prepared firefly." She got to her feet and I heard her rummage around. Then a little light filled the room, she had brought flashlights. She passed me one and grinned at me. "Up for some more fun?"_

_At first I thought she meant making out. I was about to jump at the chance when she passed me her Gameboy. I sighed and sat up. I guessed we would never be having that much fun again._

-()-

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath moaned as she left the memory. She rolled to look at the window to see the sun just rising.

"Uh." She hit the pillow hard damning John's powers to hell. Who the hell would want to wake up when the fucking sun rose?

_Stop your__ complaining._

"Stop your complaining." She mimicked in her best John voice.

_You'd swear there were worse things than waking up early._

"There are, like having to watch you make out with another girl. Kitty was enough for a lifetime."

_A__my was different… she was my best friend. _Rogue was surprised to hear the sadness in is voice.

"Did you ever miss her?"

_I do now._

"Uh… Rogue?" _Aw shit. _

Rogue sat up to see Mikaela biting her lip, an obvious effort to stop her laughter. She had forgotten the girl was there. She wasn't used to having a roommate.

"You ok?"

_Looks like you're still in her favor after last night._

_Kinda glad it didn't wear off overnight._

_You saved her life. I__t's the hero factor thing._

_Good thing I'm not a guy._

"Yeah I was half asleep. I tend to talk in my sleep." She said sitting up right. She groaned as the light shone through the window.

"Yeah I guessed. Not a morning person you are?"

"What makes you say that?" Rogue asked as she fell out of the bed. Mikaela burst into laughter as she tried to straighten herself up.

"Oh no reason," Rogue gave the girl a mock glare as she got to her feet. "Look Rogue I just want to say thanks again for last night."

"No need to thank me."

"Well I won't do it ever again so you should take it." She flipped her hair and got to her feet. She was surprised to see she was fully dressed, her make up already applied.

"Why are up so early?" She asked trying to sound casually ignoring John as he snapped at her, demanding to know. Men.

"I always wake up early, I've been doing it most of my life. Habit now."

"Oh."

"Just oh?"

"Em… what else am I supposed to say?"

"I just thought you'd be the type to start questioning me on my past. You do hang around with Kitty right?" Rogue smiled.

"She's really nice, once you get past the gossiping and never shutting up."

"Whatever," She said flippintanly slipping on her shoes. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Ok."

Mikaela gave her an impatient look. "Get up and get dressed then."

"You want me to come?" Rogue asked perplex.

"No I want you to fuck me. What do you think? Hurry up."

She bit her tongue fighting off the many retorts that came to mind reminding her that this is what she had wanted, to be friends with Mikaela.

_I give you permission to hit her if she continues to boss you around. I think she's forgetting who saved whose ass last night. _John said in a tone Rogue couldn't figure out.

-()-

Emma Frost knew this wasn't going to go well. Moira sat beside her gripped the file so tightly she thought it might crimple. Storm sat across from them on the leather sofa looking tired and ten years older than she should. They were waiting on Logan. How Emma was not looking forward to this. She knew the man would completely loose control when he learned of what Xavier had done. She had to admit to herself that Charles had sunk to a new low to protect the world. She supposed he had genuine concerns considered Pyro did leave to join the brotherhood but from what she read in the files she very well knew that Charles actions had been a huge contributing factor. John had been unstable but Charles actions had been rash. She knew his decisions probably haunted him. He had put the blocks in Johns mind to stop something like that happening and by doing so he had morphed the boy so much that he became a ball of hatred and anger. Taking the back hadn't become an option. It most definitely would have made him worse. An involuntary smile spread across her face. It was nice to know that even the brilliant Charles Xavier made mistakes.

Logan walked into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Moira. He crossed his arms and glared at everyone in the room. "What's going on?"

"That would be a good question." Storm said glaring at her. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Storm and Logan couldn't even admit there true feelings to one another yet they could act as a team when needed.

"It seems we have a bigger problem with Rogue touching Pyro than we first thought."

-()-

Rogue hurried after Mikaela as the walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go sit with others while you get you're food. Come over when you're ready."

"Are you not going to eat?"

Mikaela raised her eyebrow. "I'm not hungry. So get you're fucking food so you can sit down already." With that she sauntered across the hall to a table already occupied by Wither and Elixir.

_I really don't like the way thos__e two are looking at her. _John mused as Rogue tried to read Wither and Elixir's expression. A small smile was spread across Withers face while Elixir looked down right depressed.

_It could be __worse. They could look like they wanted to fuck her._

_Christ Rogue. That's my fucking sister. And since when did you get such a potty mouth?_

_Since I got you stuck in my damn head. And since when did you start saying things like potty mouth?_

_Since I got stuck in you're fucking head._

Rogue chuckled to herself as she quickly grabbed herself some coffee and fruit before heading over to Mikaela and the others. As she sat down she couldn't help but sense the tension. Mikaela was staring Wither down, who was watching his food as if it was about to come to life while Elixir's gaze was firmly on Mikaela. What the hell had she just walked in on? Some love triangle? She couldn't deny that it seemed like a Mikaela move, dating two best friends.

"Morning everyone." She said hoping in would break the tense silence so she wouldn't have to endure it.

"Morning to you doll face." Elixir greeted with a wink and a huge grin. She gave him a pointed look and ignored John's suggestion to burn him.

"Hello Rogue." Wither said with a smile.

"Hey Kevin."

"Wow everybody's suddenly fucking chipper now that Rogue's at table." Mikaela snapped grabbed some bacon from Elixir's plate.

"That's because unlike she's a morning person," he explained as he slung his arm around her shoulder. "And she's way hotter." Rogue blushed and Mikaela elbowed him in the ribs.

_I really don't like this blonde man whore._

"Stop fucking flirting she's not interested." Mikaela practically growled giving him a death look.

"I forgot she's with _Drake_." Rogue was surprised to hear his voice laced with venom.

_Scratch that I think the kid could grow on me._

Wither gave him a pointed look and a forced smile graced Elixir's.

"You don't like Bobby?" She asked trying to sound casual but failed entirely.

Elixir opened his mouth but Wither interrupted him. "Bobby teaches us math and it's not Josh's favorite subject." Elixir muttered something under her breath. The boys shared another look before they both continued eating.

"Where the fuck is Dane?" Mikaela asked as her eyes scanned the room. Elixir's eyes shot to Mikaela and he gave her a look Rogue couldn't understand before getting to his feet, muttering something to himself and walked out of the room.

"He's fucking lost it." Mikaela announced as they all watched his retreating form. Wither sighed and rubbed him temples.

"I'll see you both later." With another sigh Kevin got to his feet and followed his friend.

"I really fucking hate men." Mikaela growled as she grabbed the rest of the food of Elixirs plate chewing on it viciously.

-()-

Mikaela stared after Withers retreating form and bit down on her tongue fighting off the boiling rage under her skin. She could feel the electricity in the air all around her, charging her anger, calling desperately at her to be used. She decided that it was safer to take her anger out on her food than people.

Her mind was swirling trying to understand what the hell was wrong with Wither and Elixir? One minute Wither had her pinned against walls attacking her with her lips and then he was acting as if she didn't fucking exist avoiding her gaze at all costs. And then there was Elixir. Last night he went batshit crazy at her and today he flirted and chatted as if it had never happened. Mikaela growled and tried not to pull her hair out in frustration. She probably wouldn't have noticed the light bulb overhead exploding if people hadn't shouted. She quickly jumped to her feet to avoiding the falling shards of glass. Talking a deep breath she regained in her anger to a point so that nothing else would suddenly explode. Without bothering to say goodbye to Rogue Mikaela spun on her heel and left the cafeteria as fast as she could knowing that the only way she'd relax was if she beat the crap out of the two boys.

-()-

Storm read the file over and over again. Well she was still on page one. She had tried to read John's file but couldn't get any further than the first page. She was terrified by what she might find past it since the first page had made her sick to her core. She couldn't believe what Charles had done. He was her mentor, the person who had saved her and the fact that he was capable of something so cold hearted made her doubt everything. He made John forget, forget about his family and friends. He had taken away the memories of anybody John had ever cared for in his life but gladly left the boy with the nightmares. Storm couldn't help but be surprised that John hadn't started his destructive path earlier. How could someone be good when the only things they remembered in their lives were connected to the dark?

"I know you are both angry and in shock," Moira's voice was clear and strong but Storm could see her trembling hands. "But we need to discuss the dangers of this. How this will affect Rogue and her personality. John with be more unstable than ever now."

The Professor had noted that after the blocks were put in place John's personality dramatically changed. He became more closed off. He became arrogant and egotistical. His realized his anger in horrific rages instead of just holding it in. He had turned into the John they had all known.

"Shock?" Logan repeated the word slowly and in a very dangerous tone. Storm knew that he was on the edge of loosing it. "You tell me that Charles screwed with a kids mind. Made him think that all the people he had ever loved died and you think I'm in shock?"

"Don't do this Logan. There's no point taking your anger out on her." She tried to keep her voice calm knowing that if he heard just how angry she was he would continue.

"Why not? She knew about this and she didn't bother to tell us." Logan snarled the words slamming his fist on the coffee table and successfully taking out a chunk.

"And what would you have done if I had told you? Would you have rushed to tell John while he was with the Brotherhood? You know the boy. How do you think he would have reacted?" Storm shivered at the images she conjured. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. In my opinion this boy had been through enough pain and I didn't need to add to it by telling him that he had been robbed of his happy memories."

Logan sank back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose fighting for control.

"Who else?" Storm knew immediately what he was asking.

"What?" Moira sounded on edge.

"I'm betting Charles didn't just do this to John and Jean. So who else did he… do this to?"

Moira hesitated casting a glance at Emma who gave her as small nod. The auburn hair women sighed and pulled at the cuff of her blouse.

"I think the question you really want answering is if he did it to you. No. Charles never put blocks in your mind."

"Who else did he do it to Moira?" He ground out between clenched teeth. Storm knew that if she didn't give him answers soon he would have no problems slicing them out of her.

"Three others. Two of them are dead now and the other is well aware of what has been done to him."

Logan laughed bitterly. "How aware could he possible be?"

"He asked Charles to place them in his mind." She felt her chest constrict in shock. She couldn't possibly imagine what would drive someone to take away their memories and block off the full extent of their abilities.

"So what does this mean?" She asked. "How will this effect Rogue?"

"Rogue's abilities aren't straight forward. Their complex and intricate. Not even Charles completely understands them. When Rogue touches people she absorbs their life-force and their memories. In a way it's like she's taking their souls. Once she stops touching them a piece if them always remains with her. She will always feel them and will always have their memories locked away. When she touches a mutant it's the same effect but a mutants abilities is part of their soul. She takes a part of their powers and stores it away. Charles always had a theory that it Rogue learned to control her abilities that she would be able to tap into the abilities of the people she had touched."

"She's already done it." Storm whispered as she thought of the day before when Logan had burst into her office door in a state explaining how Rogue had created fire from nothing.

Moira's face turned white and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not completely sure but I think that Rogue suddenly being able to tap into John's abilities. The fact that she killed him with her touch so quickly is all an after effect of the cure. I have found with some people that when their abilities do eventually return... they are enhanced."

"Enhanced?"

"Their abilities were stronger, faster and more defined."

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with the blocks in John's mind." Storm said as patiently as she could manage.

"This could me bad in a few ways. Rogue now has the command of John's powers. With the others she had touched this could have been dealt with easily enough. The others had control of their gifts and Rogue could have just taken the information from their memories but John never learned to control the full use of his talents."

"So neither does Rogue." Logan said finishing her sentence.

"Another thing is that part of John in Rogue's mind and most likely wont be stable after his memories returning. From what Emma has told me his presence is strong and he can take control of Rogue. If he were to do so he could tap into his ability. John's ability before the blocks were… limitless."

Silence regained before Storm could finally find her voice. "Was he a class five?"

Moira waved her hand dismissively. "Classes aren't important. It was just a term made up by humans. I could make you a class five mutant if I truly desired. You can control the weather. If you wanted than you could flood a whole city while destroying another from a drought."

"Then what is he?"

"An Omega-level."

"Omega?" Strom repeated slowly sure she had heard the term before.

"There are few Omega mutants in the world. John was one. As was Jean."

"Did the Professor but blocks in all of there minds?" Logan asked bitterly

"No."

"So what are we meant to do? How are we supposed to help Rogue?" It was taking all of her control to keep calm and not show the rising panic and helplessness she felt.

Emma spoke for the first time since Moira had shown Logan and Storm the file. "We teach her control."

"I'll do it," Emma laughed at Logan's words. "What? You don't think I can?"

"Although your level of control is very questionable with that aside you do not have the skills to teach someone to control Omega-level abilities."

"So who's gonna teach her then? You?"

"No Logan. My skills may be far better than yours but I don't have the knowledge. We need another Omega-level to teach her."

Logan snorted. "And where the hell are we going to find one of those?"

"Well considering you have two attending this school I think we can convince one of them to help her."

* * *

Thanks to Crushed Peanuts, Smoochynose, alexmonalisa, tone death, xoCATEox, Anigen, inlovewithvanity (who reviewed three times :D) and Pinky-Tenshi for reviewing. I seriously love you guys. Your reviews it what pushes me on through this story when I think it's crap and want to give up on it completely.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I could give you the long list of horrors but I'd like to never think about those again. But now it is summer and I will get this story done before I return to school if it kills me.

So this chapter was fun to write. I've wanted to bring Amy in for ages. In my original plan she was a huge past of the story. Now she's been reduced to two chapters. This one and one in the future. The chapter title was taken from her name as her last name means morning star.

It felt nice to finally give some answers in this story. I know you've been desperate of them. I hope they lived up to your expectations and aren't confusing, well too confusing. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. This chapter was meant to be longer but I decided to cut it considering it was already eight pages long.

The Omega Level term is taken from the comics. I never liked the whole class thing so I decided to take it away. The greatness of Fanfiction.

So next chapter shall be… well let's just say many of you will be happy with what happens. Hehe :D.

Please review if you do I will give you chocolate cake. Who doesn't love cake?


End file.
